


Tonytober (Kinktober) (AllxTony)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Paraphilias, Pedophilia, Underage Sex, zoofilia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: 31 días de Parafilias de Tony Stark con diferentes shipps.Día 1: Exhibicionismo — StonyDía 2: Acrotomofilia — WinterionDía 3: Electrofilia — ThunderironDía 4: Doble P — StuckonyDía 5: Urolofilia / IronhammerDía 6: Arterofilia / LoganxTonyDía 7: Misofilia / StonyDía 8: Lactofilia / StarkerDía 9: Necrofilia / StonyDía 10: Aerofilia / IronstrangeDía 11: Altocalcifilia / AllxTonyDía 12: Alorgasmia / MagicIronShieldDía 13: Somnofilia / WinterironDía 14: Robofilia / UltrónxTonyDía 15: Personalidad M / Dark StonyDía 16: Fragtilania / HowardxTonyDía 17: Aliurofilia / IronfrostDía 18: Hematofilia / LuciferxTonyStarkDía 19: Pulpo / TonyxRumlowDía 20: Acromotofilia / IronpoolDía 21: Falofilia / StannerDía 22: Pigmalionismo / StarkerDía 23: Autoasesinofilia / TonycestDía 24: Cropolalia / SuperironDía 25: Asfixiolagia / IronBatJokerDía 26: Ipsofilia / TonycestDía 27: Estimagtofilia / WinterironDía 28: Lagrimofilia / StarkerDía 29: Peluches / StonyDía 30: Xenofilia / AllxTonyDía 31: Zoofilia / Starker
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Hydra Agents/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Justin Hammer/Tony Stark, Logan (X-Men)/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark/Ultron
Comments: 189
Kudos: 1056





	1. Exhibicionismo en el Metro / Stony

**Author's Note:**

> Se tocaran temas grotescos y violentos durante los 31 días del mes de octubre, leer advertencias. Bienvenidas a Tonyland.

Metro.

Cuando entró al metro vio que ahí estaba... el mismo chico, en el mismo asiento, en la misma línea que tomaba cada día.

Quería pensar que ello solo era una coincidencia, una mera casualidad o un golpe de suerte, mejor dicho, de mala suerte, porque de ninguna forma, todo aquello podía ser algo bueno, ni siquiera algo "decente".

Siempre era lo mismo, cinco de la tarde en punto terminaba su turno en la cafetería, tomaba su mochila y se subía al metro que lo llevaría directamente a su casa. Escuchaba música suave todo el camino e iríade pie como casi siempre, porque Steve cedía el asiento constantemente, porque era un buen tipo, educado, de buena familia.

A veces el metro iba lleno y otras casi vacío, todo dependía de la hora, del día. Sin embargo esa semana, definitivamente no había sido la mejor de sus semanas, pues el metro había estado lleno de lunes a viernes.

Y justo en esa semana en especial, la tortura de Steve había comenzado, una tortura que llevaba experimentando por sexta vez. Entraba al metro, lejos del chico de la mirada marrón y este apenas lo veía, le sonreía. Intentaba no ponerse nervioso y miraba hacia la ventana y con el paso de los minutos y estaciones, el metro se llenaba. 

El chico que antes estaba sentado cedía su asiento también y poco a poco llegaba cerca de él. Lo demás, era historia.

Gente apretada contra si renegando por el desorden y la multutidinaria presencia. Pero una persona en especial parecía no molestarse por el caos y el bochorno... se trataba del chico, el de la mirada marrón y pantalón jean ajustado a la cadera, que con cada frenada del metro, se esforzaba por rozar contra el cuerpo de Steve, sin vergüenza alguna.

— Perdón.

— No te preocupes — murmuraba el rubio, resignado, con la frente brillante de sudor y una erección que apretaba en sus piernas, intentando evitar el encuentro de los cuerpos, que era inevitable.

Así fue todos los días, hasta ese último, en el que el chico había ido con short y no con pantalones y que en lugar de mirarlo frente a frente, se había puesto de espaldas con la terrible coincidencia de que sus nalgas estuvieran a la altura perfecta de la pelvis de Steve.

El metro se llenó, Steve respiró con dificultad, pidió clemencia y se rindió. Primero soportó su mirada y su aliento de menta chocando contra él y luego, tuvo que ver como se volteaba ya con poco tacto o ganas de disimular, sacando la lengua, para quedar a centímetros de distancia.

Los movimientos del autobús comenzaron a tambalearse, cada bache y rompemuelle de la pista no colaboró, solo incitó el encuentro, haciendo que la ropa fuera el único impedimento del los roces. El chico sin nombre, se quebraba más y disfrutaba con una sonrisa, la tortura del rubio, había descubierto la erección — Perdón — Decía con cada roce, casi riendo y Steve volvía a asentir, cansado, con cada vez menos paciencia y más fuego.

Hasta que el bus frenó muy fuerte y el roce se convirtió en un golpe seco y el culo del chico, que se llamaba Tony pero que Steve ignoraba saber, golpeó duro contra la erección. Entonces el buen chico, trabajador de una cafetería, ahorrador por naturaleza y dibujante en secreto, perdió el control — Más vale que asumas las consecuencias de lo que has ocasionado — le dijo al oído sujetándolo de la cintura.

El chico atrevido intentó safarse quizás preso del pánico de lo que estaba pasando o quizás soprendido al saber que había conseguido lo que al fin había querido durante toda esa semana.

Pero el chico más bajo pensaba en ir a un motel cuando bajaran del metro, llevarlo a su casa, para una maratón de sexo, una cama grande y espaciosa donde disfrutar del escultural cuerpo del extraño. No esperaba que el rubio alto al que había asediado por una semana... que parecía tan bueno y manso, intentara bajarle el pantalón corto, en mitad del gentío — No, no, aquí no.

Pero Steve poco o nada pensaba en la señora que estaba a su lado con las compras de la semana, los tipos de oficina que estaban detrás, las niñas de la escuela a pocos asientos y el resto de treinta personas que lo rodeaba. No. El solo quería bajarle la ropa y metersela, por cada día en el que se frotó contra él, sin permiso alguno.

— Cállate. — fue la única respuesta que le dio, cuando lo empujó contra la compuerta del pasadizo final, en donde se hizo espacio mirando a los lados, esperando que los demás pasajeros estuvieran más concentrados en su fastidiosa existencia que en ellos.

Tony para ese instante sentía su corazón latir y los gruesos dedos del chico colados en sus interiores, empujando en su entrada. Quiso gritar, pero se aguantó. Steve en cambio, miraba a un lado y apresuraba su mano, le faltaban 4 estaciones para su destino y no se iba a ir de ahí hasta escapar de ese suplicio.

La música y el tráfico hicieron su parte, la baranda oxidada donde se apoyó el más bajo, también. Luego, lo demás vino por inercia, con morbo y enfermedad, de parte de un chico atrevido y uno, que jamás pensó convertirse en eso.

Steve escupió en sus manos y miró a su alrededor de nuevo, nadie parecía notarlos, o eso era lo que parecía y ya más nada le importó. Le bajó el short con fuerza hasta la mitad de sus caderas, a la altura suficientre para dejar libre su entrada. Lo tomó de la cintura y la mano húmeda empujó tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Estaba apretado y poco preparado. No importó.

La gente hablaba, Steve abría el cierre de su pantalón y subía y bajaba su polla por la entrada del más bajo. A la mierda el mundo, la gente y todo, solo eso necesitaba y nada más. Salirse de las líneas.

Alguien lo empujó detrás, habían pasado un hueco en la pista, fue lo que necesitaba para penetrar al chico. Doloroso, cruel, morboso. Todo lo que esperaban.

Steve lo sostiene contra su cuerpo, intenta que no exista espacio entre ambos que delate la polla incrustada en el trasero del chico. Volvió a mirar por su hombro y sus manos sintieron al chico temblar bajo él, lo sentía apretado como el mismo infierno, caliente y abrazador.

No había tiempo, la distancia era corta y su instinto animal le dictaba saciarse sin generosidad de por medio, así que cual depravado se abrazó a la cadera y bombardeó fuerte, con estocadas lentas y cortas, que buscaban el tope de la entrada.

— Dios mío — Gimieron ambos cuando el vaivén se hizo rápido, Steve golpeó de nuevo, como un perro en celo, sobre la hembra disfrazada debajo del joven irrespetuoso que al fin tenía lo que había buscado.

Steve buscó la erección para solapar el dolor de su víctima, la agitó con fiereza y con la posibilidad que el auto en movimiento le permitía. Empezó a sentir que la gente lo miraba, quizás lo imaginó o de repente era verdad, pero eso solo lo excitó más. 

Así que se movió más fuerte y la húmeda sensación fue grotesca y animal, sintió su mano caliente y supo que el joven se corría en su mano así que aprovechó para jalarlo de su ropa, para generar más encuentro y ahí por fin encontró su alivio. Steve se corrió dentro cuando el último movimiento del metro anunció la llegada de otra estación.

El chico de los ojos marrones de subió la ropa velozmente y apenas miró atrás, rojo y agitado, se bajó sin detenerse. Steve quiso pararlo, preguntarle su nombre, pedirle perdón, pero apenas podía recuperar el aliento. Cuando el metro empezó a moverse el muchacho regresó la vista por la ventana y se miraron, hasta que el metro los separó.

Steve sintió que nadie se dio cuenta y esperó con fascinación volver a verlo al día siguiente y al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, también.


	2. Prótesis — Winterion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 2 del Tonytober — Acrotomofilia
> 
> Tony y Bucky son novios, pero jamás han tenido relaciones por un elemento en especial, la prótesis de Bucky.

Tony no estaba muy orgulloso de su versión enamorada, más que nada porque desde que lo estaba, se había vuelto un ser engreído, sensible y más dependiente emocionalmente, de lo que era.

Y eso ya era bastante.

Pero no podía negar que sobretodo estaba feliz y que todo eso se lo debía a James, el chico de la escuela de defensa personal, que había conocido hace once meses. 

Once meses de conocerse, diez saliendo y nueve siendo novios: Sin duda era el mayor tiempo en el que Tony había sentido amor por alguien y también... el mayor tiempo que había pasado sin sexo.

Al principio no hubo problema, entendía que Bucky era un chico tímido y algo conservador en temas del amor. Así que esperó. Pero luego se desesperó y empezó a buscarlo, dejando su orgullo de lado, pero finalmente se rindió cuando el espíritu huraño de James empezó a rodearlo.

Lo cual era triste porque Tony no podía contar cuantas veces se había mastubardo pensando en lo bien que se verían sus piernas rodeando el duro pecho de su mano, siendo tomado con fuerza. Renegó más.

Hasta que un día, Tony se sintió realmente tonto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba... su novio, el rudo chico que podía tumbar a diez rivales de un solo golpe, se sentía intimidado por su brazo de metal. 

Lo notó cuando quiso ponerse encima de él, la última vez, para hacerle una pequeña demostración de lo que podía y de alguna manera quería, se apoyó en el frío hombro y James dio un salto lejos de ahí — Perdón — murmuró.

— ¿Sabes que eso no es problema verdad?

— Tu eres perfecto y yo... no lo soy.

Tony negó esa afirmación, con argumentos válidos que fueron ignorados rápidamente y Bucky dio por terminada una discusión sin solución, al irse cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Stark tuvo que tener más paciencia y lo hizo, el mayor tiempo que pudo.

Hasta que sus propias ganas empezaron a traicionarlo y como engañarlo nunca estuvo en sus planes, la mente de Tony, que se sabía necesitado, empezó a tomar sus propias decisiones.

Ya no le alcanzaba imaginar a James sobre él, ni quedarse con sus polos y olerlos hasta correrse, ni mucho menos recordar todas las veces que lo tuvo encima cuando peleaban en clases. Ya no. Así que Tony fue más allá, aquel día en el que Bucky, tuvo un problema.

— Disculpa que te moleste amor, pero, ¿tu sabes de ingeniería verdad?

— Me ofende que lo preguntes.

Bucky sonríe — Verás mi brazo está sonando y — se sonroja claramente fastidiado — No tengo dinero para revisarlo, me preguntaba si tú...

Tony lo calló con un beso — Para mañana lo tiene listo señor.

Tony lo puso sobre su mesa y lo observó, no tardó ni diez minutos en soldarlo, limpiarlo y dejarlo como nuevo. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, así que no lo pensó demasiado. De alguna forma, necesitaba a su novio.

Se bajó los pantalones y tomó el frasco de lubricante, era ágil y rápido, llevaba haciendo eso nueve meses y medio. Pensó en James y su gesto rudo cuando se enojaba, se lo imaginó sobre el, apretando su cuerpo y tomó el brazo. Al diablo.

Lo mojó con su propia saliva, dedo por dedo y luego, empezó a hundir dos de ellos en su interior. Le dolía, estaba frío y eran demasiado duros, sin embargo se sintió más duro. — Joder, James.

Bucky había olvidado su abrigo, siempre lo hacía. Quizás era una manera inconsciente que tenía para regresar y ver a Tony, quizás estaba muy enamorado. Por eso no estaba listo para encontrarse con su pequeño e inocente novio abierto de piernas sobre su mesa de trabajo, con la prótesis de su brazo hundido en él, gimiendo su nombre.

Bucky retrocedió y luego regresó, su pantalón dolía de erección que tenía en sus pantalones. Ver a Tony así, lo enfermó.

Siempre se había sentido una aberración, con el brazo amputado por aquel accidente de su pasado. Se repelia, se odiaba, pero llegaba Tony y le demostraba que no solo no le importaba, si no que era capaz de ir más allá.

Lo que sigue no hace sentir muy orgulloso a James de que esa fuera su primera vez, pero no se arrepiente. Porque hace sentir y le dice a Tony que es una perra, porque lo es. 

Tony abierto de piernas gime en sorpresa cuando lo ve llegar y se cubre avergonzado pero luego ahoga un grito porque el dulce James, toma su brazo con la mano útil y hunde más los dedos, dentro de él — ¿Te gusta mi brazo verdad? Puta.

El más bajo se muerde la boca, se cubre la cara y asiente, avergonzado — Cogeme con él porfavor. — grita — Si soy... una puta.

Bucky no es experto en cosas así, es cariñoso y amoroso, debajo de su seriedad, pero Tony ha sacado lo más oscuro de él. Luego penetra a Tony con su erección y hace que Stark chupe los dedos de metal que antes estuvieron dentro de él.

El menor se corre con el adentro y luego sobre el brazo. Bucky se lo pone y finalmente jala de su cabello y luego palmea su culo con el frío metal, Tony gime adolorido.

Han sido muchos meses sin sexo y James se los cobra disfrutando de su libertad, se sabe imperfecto y casi una abominación, pero Tony parece ser más imperfecto que él y eso le encanta — Metemelo de nuevo, porfavor. Gime el más chico y Bucky mete el puño entero en la lubricada entrada de su novio — Como órdenes, mi amor — Presiona.

Tony aulla de dolor.


	3. Electricidad — Thunderiron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony descubrió que cuando Thor se molesta, tiene el mejor sexo de su vida.
> 
> Parafilia Electrofilia: Personas que sienten atracción por las descargas eléctricas.

La primera vez que Thor y Tony tuvieron relaciones luego de una pelea fue cinco meses atrás.

Tony se había puesto en riesgo en una misión por salvarle la vida a Steve Rogers, terminando con dos costillas rotas, un estado de coma de quince horas y diez puntos en la frente. El Dios estuvo lejano un mes entero, hasta que las dudas lo embargaron.

— ¿A caso sientes algo por Steve Rogers?

La pregunta le causó gracia — Siento una terrible jaqueca, comenzón en la espalda y ganas de tomarme un whisky entero.

— No estoy bromeando Anthony, ¿sientes algo por el soldado?

Tony siente ternura al ver a un Dios inseguro pero sin duda no es un hombre que puede dejar que nadie, ni un Dios, lo controle. Y aunque no siente nada por Steve Rogers, si no una terrible falta de amor propio, no piensa ceder — ¿Tendría problemas si digo que si?

— Más que problemas, Anthony.

Entonces alzó los hombros y no dijo nada, eso fue lo último que necesitó el rubio para olvidar que Tony aún se recuperaba y alzarlo en peso, para hacerlo suyo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Thor desprendió corrientes eléctricas involuntarias. El dolor que sintió Tony en su cuerpo fue instantáneo, como el corte de cien navajazos juntos en su piel.

Gritó y cuando el rubio paró preocupado, le ordenó que siguiera, pues aún a pesar de sentir dolor, seguía siendo el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida.

Tony no quería sentirse así al respecto, realmente no quería. Sabía que estaba mal y que "eso" hablaba más de su autoestima y de su sentido de conservación que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero por más que intentaba ser una persona normal, no lo lograba. Claro que intentó lo de ser buena persona cinco minutos y luego su falta de escrúpulos y amor propio hicieron el resto.

Empezó a provocar el mal humor del Dios cada que pudo, utilizando los más bajos recursos para lograrlo. Desde peleas de problemas con el equipo, celos incitados y por último, su necedad a comprometerse. Cualquier cosa era buena si provocaba en Thor aquel brillo azul en sus ojos que empezaban todo.

Era su secreto y siempre lo sería, porque si el Dios se enteraba probablemente dejaría de hacerlo por inercia, porque ya no estaría enojado.

— Oh vamos, James si quieres puedes dormir en mi cuarto, ciertamente mi cama es la más grande de la torre. — Dijo mirando a Bucky esperando que su novio escuchara.

— Anthony cierra la boca.

Barnes salió rápidamente de ahí — Puedo invitar a mi cama a quien quiera Thor, ¿sabes? Haces muchos viajes a Asgard, cuando no estás acá, estás tan cansado... que ni siquiera rindes como deberías.

— Te... vas arrepentir de eso.

Tony evitaba sonreír y cerraba las piernas fingiendo estar indispuesto y molesto. El rubio peleaba como la primera vez con los ojos brillando, restregando su erección con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de su amante, como marcando un territorio que solo era de su pertenencia.

No se daba cuenta de que jamás Stark había sido más suyo que en ese instante, como ese preciso segundo, cuando las descargas eléctricas involuntarias incitaban su corazón y doblegaban su espíritu.

Tony lloraba de dolor, disfrutando de cada embiste y de la corriente que desprendían las manos del más alto en su cintura y que recorrían su cuerpo entero.

Puro dolor, sufrimiento y placer.

Tony se corría una y otra vez — Eres mío, ¿cuando vas a entenderlo midgardiano?

— Nunca. — suplica, provocando una vez más un trueno que esta vez le provoca una arritmia, lo suficientemente fuerte para que se desmaye de placer y vuelva a tener una erección.

Thor no sabe que sus ojos brillan, ni el dolor que le provee al hombre que ama pero si sabe que Tony es suyo cada día un poco más y eso le basta. Ignora en su inocencia cuanto alimenta la enfermedad y tampoco le importa porque de esas cosas poco entiende, pero se cogerá a ese hombre hasta que entienda — Mío.

Y una última corriente llega con un nuevo orgasmo en la sucia mente de un millonario adicto a las parafilias y el dolor.


	4. Tortura / Doble Penetración — Stuckony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra puede tener muchas fallas pero hay algo en el que es el mejor, las torturas. Por eso le será muy fácil encontrar la manera más cruel de hacer daño al Omega Tony Stark y a los Alfas, James Barnes y Steve Rogers... Provocando el celo del omega y poniendo a dos Alfas a mirar.

Quizás Hydra se había debilitado con el paso del tiempo, disminuido su poder, perdido demasiadas batallas y hasta dejado de ver la conquista como meta, pero si había una cosa que la organización no había dejado de lado... era la maldad.

Eran unos expertos en tortura, maestros del tormento y el martirio, entrenados no solo para pelear si no para pensar en los suplicios más terribles para sus rehenes.

Torturas que conseguían que hasta el más leal y valeroso hombre delatara y traicionara a su gente, por detener su sufrimiento al menos un segundo.

Claro que esto no era fácil.

Averiguaban el punto débil del individuo y cual ácido en la herida, apretaban en el punto exacto de la sensibilidad de la persona. Si tenían un hijo, lo mataban frente al padre, si existía una madre la degollaban frente al hijo y así sucesivamente.

Por eso, cuando capturaron al Omega Tony Stark y a los Alfas, Steve Rogers y James Barnes, al cabo de dos días pensarlo y de escuchar las suplicas de los dos soldados por saber el paradero del hombre de hierro, entendieron cual sería la mayor tortura para al menos dos del grupo.

De Stark no esperaban nada, quizás era un tipo acostumbrado al dolor, no necesitaban averiguarlo.

Tenían a dos totalmente perdidos, era obvio, por ejemplo, que los dos soldados sentían afecto por el más chico y la solución más fácil sería matar a este lentamente, frente a ambos. Pero casi podían asegurar que si mataban al Omega, este hasta lo disfrutaría. 

Por eso quedó establecido que si no solo querían disminuir a los mejores héroes del mundo, no solo había que hacerlos sufrir, si no denigrarlos hasta lo más ínfimo de su honor.

Los agentes fueron cuidadosos y detallistas, anotaron que los dos Alfas sentían aprecio por Stark y una amistad fuerte entre ambos, pero que serían incapaces de compartirlo por sus creencias conservadoras propias de su época y el instinto territorial Alfa de cada uno. Luego de eso, la idea se hizo sola.

Encerraron al Omega en un pequeño cubículo con hormonas que incitaban el adelanto de su celo, fuera del cubículo, tras una ventana de vidrio que permitía observar lo que pasaba dentro, Steve Rogers y James Barnes observaban la tortura del Omega.

Atados a dos sillas con pesadas cadenas, se retorcian oyendo las súplicas de Tony quien desesperado hundía sus dedos dentro de él, llorando por un Alfa que controle sus instintos — ¡Suéltenme! — vociferaba el rubio con la garganta destruida y una erección adolorida en sus pantalones.

Cinco horas después soltaban a uno de ellos y le dejaban saciar a Tony Stark, frente al tercero, que seguía fuera.

James sabía que Steve los observaba, había estado a su lado sufriendo de la misma forma. Pero en ese momento no le importaba herir a su amigo, solo le importaba hundirse en Tony.

El Omega poco o nada le importaba suplicar descontrolado por el dolor de su vientre y sus deseos de ser usado — Cógeme, Alfa, cógeme. — pidió cuando Bucky entró al lugar y llenó el ambiente con sus feromonas.

No tuvo cuidado, a pesar de haber soñado con ese momento mucho tiempo y estar tan enamorado del millonario. Cual animal, sabiéndose observado por su mejor amigo, destruye el resto de la ropa que Stark aún tiene encima y se hunde en él.

El menor grita, patalea debajo y finalmente disfruta del ardor de su entrada siendo violentada. Sus fluidos hacen del proceso más fácil, está mojado y necesitado, dos estocadas le bastaron para correrse — James, más, Alfa, más.

Han sido demasiadas horas de tortura para un Omega incitado y forzado a un celo, Tony es incapaz de saciarse y exige maltrato. Se masturba con desenfreno, con una alevosía casi masoquista que hace su sensible pene correrse una y otra vez mientras Bucky mantiene sus piernas abiertas y se impulsa dentro de él, cada vez con más fuerza — Antoshka — gime desesperado.

Steve desde afuera mira con lágrimas en los ojos al hombre que más amó en su vida, siendo cogido de una manera brutal y absurda, por su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, sus territoriales celos de Alfa son más grandes y pelea contra las cadenas, reclamando su lugar.

El dolor de los tres es grande, ha mermado en su orgullo el cruento juego de Hydra y sin embargo, sus instintos lo disfrutan. Tony negaría admitir que no se desmaya de placer cada que James golpea con fuerza su próstata.

Hydra está quizás tan acostumbrado a perder batallas que no puede prever a al buen Steve Rogers perder el control, matara a los 4 hombres Alfas que hacen la guardia y meterse al cuarto, por si solo. No, no sabe que eso pasaría. Pero los líderes, que ven desde lejos, han ganado al menos quebrar la moral de tres humanos decentes, por el placer.

Pero eso a Tony, James y Steve no les importa. Tienen los ojos afiebrados y las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto placer. La tregua entre los amigos se dio cuando Tony insistió en intentar meterse las dos erecciones a la boca, desesperado por intentar chupar ambas a la par que se tironea los pezones y los testículos, con placer.

Steve y Bucky hacen la paz, saben que Tony los necesita, que en ese momento tienen que calmarlo y llenarlo lo suficiente para que no pierda la razón y eso hacen.

Tony se sienta con obediencia sobre Steve y cabalga llorando de placer y Bucky sin pedir un permiso, se desliza con esfuerzo en el mismo agujero que Steve maltrata — Duele, duele Alfa — grita Stark, sin embargo, no intenta escapar.

Se sienta con más fuerza sobre Steve y se abraza a él, succionando su boca y mordiendo sus labios, en busca de calma — Estamos aquí Tony, estamos aquí. — Dice el soldado antes de levantar sus caderas y pelear en cada embiste contra el otro invasor de su Omega.

Bucky ha perdido el control, siente el dolor de Tony como suyo y sin embargo le enferma la idea de tener su entrada tan estirada y abierta que penetra como un perro, sin parar.

Tony se desmaya y ellos siguen con su faena, ese día Hydra pierde la batalla pero quizás ha ganado la guerra. Tony Stark, James Barnes y Steve Rogers han perdido el control y el norte, por el placer.


	5. Lluvia dorada — Ironhammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Hammer está dispuesto a todo para tener un puesto en la StarkExpo, incluso si tiene que ser usado por Tony. 
> 
> Este capítulo está dedicado a la parafilia de la Lluvia dorada, personas que les gusta miccionar o ser miccionadas en el acto sexual.

— ¿Quieres un puesto en la StarkExpo verdad?

— S-Si lo quiero Tony, sabes que siempre lo he querido.

Tony se baja el pantalón y el prominente bulto salta de su sitio, saludando a su invitado, indecoroso y pervertido — ¿Cuánto lo quieres Hammer? — Ha tomado de más, pero se siente tan excitado viendo al fin a su patético rival al lugar en el que pertenece, debajo de él... luciendo tan bien.

Mientras que Justin Hammer se replantea cuanto amor propio tiene y cuanto es capaz de degradarse por tener un poco de gloria y la respuesta es: Cero. Nada. Vacío. No tiene amor propio, jamás lo ha tenido, menos frente alguien como el gran Tony Stark, el tipo que siempre ha demostrado ser mejor que él en el ámbito de las armas. Y también en quien piensa cuando se toca y mete algo en su interior, fingiendo que se lo cogen — Lo quiero, lo necesito.

Está de rodillas hace un buen rato y aunque el dolor de la presión empieza a mermar en su sistema, no se mueve y solo mira al pedazo de carne que se mueve duro frente a él. Supone que debe usar su boca y con ansias intenta abrirla para pagar su cupo en la Expo, pero Tony lo detiene y lo jala del cabello — No, no es eso. 

En cambio Stark tiene otro plan para él y mientras lo hace delinea la punta por todo su rostro — ¿Cuánto eres capaz...

— Te dije que soy capaz de todo Tony, deja de fastidiar.

El millonario de pie sonríe, baja y sube por su piel, se masturba con fuerza y se tensa, gruñe sin dejar de mirar los ojos claros de Hammer — Puedo ser muy sucio Justin, casi como tu cuando haces tratos, repito, ¿de cuanto eres capaz—

Hammer se quita la ropa, su piel bronceada con falsedad se le antoja a Tony, le gusta su claridad y su pulcritud, sin esos ternos caros hechos a la medida, Hammer se ve tan inocente. Tan limpio de toda la soberbia que siempre trae encima.

Y a Tony me gustan las cosas limpias, por el simple hecho de que puede ensuciarlas, torcerlas y degradarlas. Por eso, sin dejar de mirar anlos ojos de Justin, se acaricia los testículos y apunta sobre el pecho — Esto es lo que siempre has merecido querido Justin.

Micciona sobre él y aunque Hammer quiere, tiene y debería salir de ahí en ese preciso instante, antes de que se pierda lo último de dignidad que le queda, no se mueve. Se siente usado, sucio pero al mismo tiempo, vergonzosamente más caliente.

Mientras la orina baja por su piel y moja su entrepierna y el resto de cuerpo, no deja de mirar a Tony, quien se muerde la boca y casi llora de placer. No, el rubio no se mueve y solo sigue aceptando el líquido caer por todo su cuerpo, como si ese simple acto resumiera todo lo que ha sido Tony en su vida, una mancha que siempre lo doblegó y lo hizo sentir nada y a la vez todo.

Se masturba, ya no le importa lo que Stark piense y mucho menos si le da un puesto en la Expo, solo quiere tocarse mientras su piel aún siente el calor de la orina sobre ella. 

El genio siente la última gota caer y su obra está completa, Justin Hammer brilla en suciedad en el piso desde el charco de sus desechos. Y a pesar de estar de rodillas y sucio, jamás se vio tan hermoso. 

Justin reclama cuando Tony lo levanta a empujones del sitio, se siente cómodo con el piso atormentando sus rodillas y el charco de orina debajo de él, el genio necesita cogerselo y bajo la ducha, sin encenderla, lo hace girar en sus talones para abrir sus piernas y hundir su rostro entre sus nalgas.

Hammer grita en respuesta y sostiene como puede, siente el olor y la suciedad en su cuerpo, pero ya no se concentra en eso, solo sigue excitado por haber sido tan pisoteado y usado, más aún ahora que Tony perfora su entrada con la lengua — Vamos Stark, cógeme, porfavor. — suplica.

Luego de esa suplica, Tony cede porque sabe que ya ha hecho sufrir mucho al buen Justin y lo penetra lento y con gusto, dejando que el agua del grifo corra sobre ellos.

Sus manos delinean los mismos lugares en los que miccionó y se aferra a sus pectorales para tomar más impulso — Sucio Justin Hammer, sucio Justin Hammer — resopla en el oído de su amante, mientras penetra otra vez con fuerza.

Está dispuesto a darle un puesto a su rival y quizás un poco más, si accede claro, a ese y otros peculiares gustos que tiene en mente. — Sucio, sucio Justin Hammer — dice antes de correrse dentro con una certera y dura estocada.


	6. De brazos y soledad / LoganxTony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan y Tony son seres solitarios, ¿qué pasa cuando juntas a ambos soen una cueva en mitad del frío y la nada?
> 
> Parafilia Arterofilia: Personas a las que les gusta las venas que sobresalen.

Había sido difícil concentrarse en la reunión, aunque para Tony siempre era difícil concentrarse, porque odiaba las reuniones. Le parecían inútiles e inservibles, más aún cuando los planes a tratarse no contaban con su participación o su intervención. Porque según Fury y los demás chupamedias, Tony era  _ inmaduro _ .

_ ¿Inmaduro?  _ Se dijo a sí mismo con sorna, ¿cómo es que no era tan inmaduro como para ser siempre el que terminaba sacrificándose y salvandole el trasero a todos? Pero Stark ya no estaba para peleas por ese motivo, él estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esas, ya hasta le causaban gracia.

Sin embargo, en esa reunión en especial, algo diferente mantenía la mente del genio alejada de la discusión: Los enormes brazos del mutante Logan, un tipo al que apenas conocía. Sabía, gracias a su Inteligencia Artificial, que era un ex soldado, con problemas de ira y super poderes sobrenaturales, nada que no haya conocido antes, se dijo Tony.

Era un tipo con el que era mejor mantenerse alejado, según la recomendación de todos y sin embargo, ahí estaba Tony sentado junto a él, mirando fijamente a las venas que sobresalían de las manos sobre la mesa, desde la que Logan gritaba  — ¡Puedo ir solo a la maldita misión! 

Tony recorrió la línea de sus palmas y calculó que la mesa debía ser resistente al apoyo pues calculaba que el hombre seguro pesaba unos 120 o 130 kilogramos, gracias al preciado metal. Por eso las venas salientes y marcadas… cargaba demasiado peso en ellas — Tony, ¿podrías ayudar? 

— Quiere ir solo, que vaya solo.

El mutante que respira agitado y que mira a todos con furia, sobre todo al tipo que se creía Capitán de todo mundo, se detiene para observar de donde viene la relajada y ronca voz que al fin le da un apoyo. Nota que el famoso Tony Stark no deja de mirarlo, asiente y vuelve a mirar a los demás. — El hombre de hierro puede acompañarme.

— No. — Steve habla de estrategia, una en la que de seguro la inmadurez de Tony Stark no tiene cabida y además, dice que deben haber otros más por precaución. El millonario sin embargo sigue absorto en los brazos de Logan, piensa en lo bonito que se verían cargandolo de la cintura, lo bien que se sentiría lamer sus venas — Tony, te estoy hablando.

— Dije que si quiere ir solo que se vaya.

— Quiero ir contigo — El mutante regresa la mirada y luego huye, no suele congraciarse con nadie, pero es difícil no llevarse bien con los ojos marrones que lo observan. 

[...]

  
  
  


Dentro de la misión, el frío del nevado abandonado en el que han caído presos de la pelea, aturde los sistemas del traje con la humedad del hielo y obligan a Tony a salir de este. Logan y Stark deben esperar por ayuda, la cual no tiene una hora exacta de llegada, tal vez tarden cinco horas, tal vez todo un día.

— Creo que debimos dejar que vinieran los demás, ¿no? — Tony tiembla de frío y se recoge junto a su traje, respira contra sus manos con una sonrisa burlona, pero el frío es inútil. 

— ¿Ganamos verdad? — Logan tiene frío aunque no tanto como el más pequeño  — Es lo único que importa, si morimos, solo es anecdótico.

— Me c-caes bien — tirita el millonario.

Logan se ha mantenido lejos todo el tiempo, desde el día de la reunión hasta ese instante. Pero sabe que el hombre no resistirá mucho antes de entrar en hipotermia, las heridas en sus brazos no se curan a sí mismas como las de él. Así que sin decir nada tira del delgado cuerpo hacia él, la cueva en la que están escondidos queda en silencio un segundo — ¿Q-que haces?

— Tienes frío. 

Tony no dice nada más, no está dispuesto a pelear ni a intentar demostrar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que no necesita nada, porque si lo necesita y porque puede verse vulnerable frente a Logan. Es alguien con el que puede al fin ser quien es, parece ser un tipo que no juzga. Stark sabe que los que no juzgan siempre son los que han sido juzgados, se siente cercano, se siente identificado. 

El mutante lo aprieta contra su cuerpo y Tony puede ver las venas que tanto lo maravillan delinearse contra su cuello, quiere tocarlas, morderlas, lamerlas, pero sabe que es inapropiado. No quiere alejar a una persona tan rápido. Por eso solo hunde su rostro y mira las venas bajar y subir, al ritmo de la respiración de Logan.

Al cabo de diez minutos Tony siente el calor del cuerpo de Wolverine surtiendo efecto en él, se siente cómodo además de cuidado. Odia admitirlo pero sin el traje se siente desnudo y desprotegido, a la intemperie de cualquier enemigo y ahora, solo disfruta del abrazo de ese hombre.

No es una novedad le gusta el mutante, tiene algo que él también tiene, poco respeto por sí mismo pero al mismo tiempo, mucho para con el mundo, aunque haya sido tan injusto con ambos. Le gusta además que siempre le de la contra a todo, aunque él lo haga por principios, no deja de ser divertido. Claro que otra razón importante eran aquellos enormes abrazos y espalda que, de lejos, ganaba en dimensiones al resto del equipo.

Y finalmente, es que los dos estaban solos y aunque uno se regenerara, estaban igual de heridos.

— ¿Estás oliendome?

— Lo siento. — Tony jamás pide disculpas, pero esta vez lo hace porque planea volver hacerlo.

— Sigues haciéndolo Stark.

Esta vez responde con silencio y en lugar de oler, repasa sus labios en su nuca, echados contra el piso su altura apenas le ayuda alcanzar ahí, así que besa, pequeños roces que no paran, sobre las gruesas venas — Tony…

— Solo, necesito algo de calor, ya sabes, para no morirme, aunque eso sea anecdótico.

Logan resopla sobre la cabeza del más pequeño, sabe que es demasiado fuerte y que pudiera romperlo si se lo proponía, pero en cambio, volvió a sentir esa necesidad de protegerlo, de abrazarlo, aunque con el traje sea igual de alto que él — Lo que necesites.

Las manos de Stark siguen su camino, el mutante sigue quieto y le deja hacer. Tony se llena las manos con su pecho y luego viaja a su cintura, para finalmente tocar su entrepierna, con sutileza. — Yo…

— Puedo, emh- puedo hacerte daño.

— Como si eso pudiera detenerme.

Logan vuelve a mirar la cueva y sabe que aún falta mucho para que alguien logre llegar ahí, además, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente algo por alguien. Algo además de dolor en su cuerpo y su mente, así que solo decide dejarse llevar, Tony parece ser un tipo que entiende de eso, de soledad.

Lo toma de la cintura y lo sube sobre él, mueve su cuerpo encima suyo, como un jabón que gusta de su olor y se lo restriega, tomándolo de las nalgas. El millonario gime en aprobación, se siente pequeño y grande a la vez, se siente bien.

Wolverine captura la boca de Stark, muerde su labio inferior y luego introduce su lengua, ha pasado demasiado sin sentirse tan vivo que disfruta del sabor, de su manera tan suave de besar.

Hacer el amor para Logan se trataba de un intercambio de bienes, en la que cada uno obtenía lo que quería usando al otro, pero con Stark eso se convirtió en la carrera por cuanto disfrutar. 

Tony a su vez descubrió que a pesar del adamantium, la piel de Logan era suave y sus venas eran perfectas, que repasó con su lengua una y otra vez. Como dos animales encerrados, se montaron sobre el otro, intentando recuperar todo lo que habían perdido. Stark era masoquista y Logan era generoso, ninguno estaba de acuerdo con el otro, pero al mismo tiempo era lo que necesitaban.

Contra el hielo de una fría pared, Logan alzó en brazos el delgado cuerpo para embestirlo con fuerza una vez más, rogando porque Tony realmente tuviera algo de acero en las venas, porque estaba siendo muy rudo con él — Vamos, no me haces daño. — Gimió el más chico, masturbandose con una mano y tirando de sus pezones con la otra — Vamos, Logan.

El mutante toma eso como un permiso, para dejar rienda suelta al lobo que lleva dentro y embiste con fuerza a Tony Stark, una vez más. Mientras en su mente piensa que tal vez valdría la pena vivir un poco más para ver a Tony existir, para cuidarlo cuando no tenga el traje y cuando lo tenga, también.

  
  



	7. Reencuentro y suciedad — Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve vuelve a buscar a Tony como un clandestino, se filtra a su cuarto, con las huellas del abandono sobre él.
> 
> Parafilia del capítulo: Misofolia, la parafilia que atrae a las personas a la suciedad.

Tony veía las cámaras de seguridad sin dar crédito de lo que pasaba en los canales de aire — ¿E-Es ese el Capitán Rogers? — Pregunta por tercera vez, su IA repite que sí con paciencia, como si supiera que su creador necesitaba tiempo para asimilar.

Pero genio seguía sin creer lo que veía, juraba que casi dos años lejos de él le habían servido para olvidar su rostro, su voz y lo que vivieron. Pero no. Ahí estaba el mismo retorcijón en la parte baja del estómago, las cosquillas en la piel y el corazón apunto de salirse de su pecho.

Nota que Steve piensa que no lo ven, se intuye que busca algo en el complejo pues cada vez que nota una salida, ve hacia afuera y sin encontrar lo que busca, vuelve a meterse a los conductos. — ¿Señor prendo la alerta y aviso a los demás que el fugitivo Steve Rogers está en el complejo?

— ¡No! No... no hagas nada.

— Señor le recuerdo que el Capitán es un fugitivo, lo buscan las autoridades.

— Basta... solo, un minuto.

Tony sigue mirando a la pantalla, sabe que si es Steve pero la barba y el gesto salvaje lo confunden. Parece otro, uno que se perdió en el camino de la moralidad y la soledad.

El capitán sigue en su búsqueda hasta que parece que llega a su destino, Stark acerca su rostro lo más que puede a la pantalla, casi sin respirar. El capitán desciende en la oscuridad de la habitación, camina a ciegas, porque se nota que apenas puede ver. Pero afirma su decisión cuando sus piernas tocan la cama y pasa una mano sobre la sábana, con delicadeza — ¿Dónde, dónde está?

— En su habitación señor.

Stark se aleja, mira hacia los lados de la habitación que guarda todos los controles de la casa. Mira al piso y finalmente regresa su mirada a la pantalla — No llames a nadie.

— Sí, señor.

El millonario nota como la costumbre a la oscuridad le permite a Steve moverse con mayor destreza, lo mismo que a él. Ve con detalle como repasa la cama con sus manos una y otra vez, finalmente el rubio corre a los cajones de ropa, se queda mirando dentro hasta que toma una prenda — Estúpido Rogers.

Tony se muerde la boca, siente la sangre, el dolor, la emoción y la excitación recorrer su cuerpo, todo al mismo tiempo mientras que Steve toca su ropa, la huele, se la pasa por la cara, sin tregua alguna.

Lo que sigue a la morbosa escena es Tony caminando a grandes pasos a su habitación, hasta que corre. Cuando la abre, cierra con fuerza la puerta y se queda mirando a la figura que está frente a el — ¿Q-Qué diablos buscas aquí?

Steve suelta la ropa que hace minutos olía, mira hacia un lado, sabe que no puede escapar, que lo han descubierto en medio de un triste y pervertido momento — Perdón.

Es lo único que alcanza a decir, como si esa palabra solucionara lo que estaba haciendo o lo que hizo, antes de irse. Pero eso a Tony no parece importarle en ese instante, porque en esos momentos lo único que puede ver es cuánto Steve ha cambiado, en cuando salvaje y descuidado está.

La ropa está hecha trizas, las mangas deterioradas y la estrella del pecho inexistente. Anota que tiene huecos, producto de caídas y rasguños. Que los zapatos están desgastados. Sigue subiendo para notar la frondosa barba que se ha dejado al abandono en su rostro, los ojos azules cansados y el olor del sudor quizás por tantas peleas o por la falta de un baño.

Steve se siente observado, se cubre, quiere irse, se siente mal, quiere que todos lo vean, pero no Tony, no así.

Siente que le da asco, se siente nada.

— Con un solo click podría llamar a todos, ellos están abajo, estarían acá 3n segundos. Igual Ross, que te busca como un loco. ¿Porque te arriesgas Steve? ¿Porque arriesgas a los tuyos? Con un solo click puedes perder tu preciada libertad, ¿Porqué?

— No puedo pasar un minuto más sin ti.

Tony maldice, mira al piso, se golpea la mano, esa que tanto la duele. Odia a Steve, lo ha odiado todo ese tiempo en el que lo extrañó y más aún ahora que tiene el maldito poder de hacerle olvidar su maldito amor propio — ¿Qué quieres Steve? Dilo.

— Tu cuerpo, necesito... tu cuerpo Tony, porfavor.

— Entonces tómalo.

Steve huele a sudor, suciedad y su olor propio, Tony aspira mientras se deja cargar y enrolla sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steve quien golpea su espalda contra la pared más cercana — Perdón.

— Cállate, solo, hazme el amor.

La ropa hecha a trizas cae al piso, Tony no deja de delinear el grueso cuerpo y reconoce su piel a pesar del abandono.

Steve está desesperado parece que tiene demasiada sed, cual hombre que ha vagado demasiado tiempo en el desierto. Toca a Tony en cada espacio, besa su cuello, sus brazos y muerde su boca.

Tony tiene una fascinación ahora por su barba, por las huellas del tiempo y la fuga — Mira, mira como me tienes. No soy nada sin ti, perdón, perdón.

— ¿Me necesitas verdad?

Steve asiente y su cuerpo y realidad lo afirman, su erección que busca entrar en Tony hablan por él. Parece un perro sediento y necesitado.

Cuando le hace el amor, se corre rápidamente, Tony lo acaricia, a los pocos minutos vuelve a estar listo. — No toqué a nadie en dos años, solo pienso en ti.

— Demuestrame... que nadie con quien estuve para olvidarte, es mejor que tú.

El rubio le muerde la boca en señal de celos y posesión, lo hace girar en la desordenada cama y levanta sus caderas para empotrarlo desde atrás. Sujeta su nuca y la lame para luego morderla — Perdón, eres mío, perdón.

Tony siente la fascinación del abandono en el que se halla Steve, no necesita que se lo digan, está así por él y se siente tan bien, que el esté tan mal. Que se corre mirando a la frondosa barba, que lo araña, para recordarle lo bien que se siente lo que está mal.


	8. La leche de Peter — Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde que Peter dio a luz, Tony quiere tomar la leche que sale de su pecho, como un niño... sobre su falda. 
> 
> Parafilia: Lactofilia, personas que se excitan con la leche materna.

Cuando el psicólogo hizo la recomendación, Peter dijo que podría intentarlo, pero un ofuscado Tony dejó en claro que jamás, que nunca, haría algo como eso. 

Ya bastante control había perdido en esas malditas terapias como para seguir obedeciendo a alguien que creía que lo ayudaba cuando quizás, solo alimentaba el mal, que más bien, él esperaba solucionar asistiendo a esas citas. El chico además, estaba con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas intentando ser fuerte por ambos y darle confianza en algo que probablemente lo asustaba y no, Tony no pensaba hacerle algo así a Peter, a su dulce y tierno Peter.

— No, no, está bien chico. 

— Amor, soy yo sabes, si lo necesitas…

— No.

Tony dio el tema por cerrado, masticó un par de palabras de indignación y miró a través del espejo retrovisor de su auto antes de arrancar: Ahí estaba su problema, Peter subiendo su polo y liberando sus pechos, para amamantar a su bebé, con aquellos pezones hinchados y rosados, luciendo terriblemente hermoso. Stark se obligó a dejar de mirar —  _ Concéntrate en el maldito camino, enfermo _ — Se dijo a sí mismo, moviendo las piernas, presionando hacia abajo, con la esperanza de menguar su dura erección.

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué siempre él? ¿Porque tenía que tener siempre algún problema? Su chico, su puro y angelical chico, sin duda se merecía algo mejor que eso, un hombre que realmente lo respete y que no se masturbe encima de él, mientras duerme, fantaseando con tomar la leche que mojaba su pijama.

Claro que Tony se odiaba por eso, porque ya no solo tenía que probarle a todos que no era un hombre malo por haberse metido con alguien tan joven, sino que también, ahora que había tenido un hijo tenía que probar que no era un enfermo. Que era un buen padre, un excelente esposo y una persona con algo de moral.

Y no el esposo que soñaba con robar un poco de la leche de su hijo, tomando su lugar bajo el pecho y al fin el líquido caliente lo llene. No.

Hasta que Peter lo descubrió masturbandose y quiso discutirlo pero Tony se rehusó a decir palabra alguna. No podía aceptar lo que sentía, así que en lugar de hablarlo con su esposo, decidió que sólo un psicólogo podría ayudarlo. Pero luego el médico le recomendó experimentar con su fantasía, argumentando que era saludable y nada invasiva. Por un segundo lo creyó posible, hasta que a su lado Peter empezó a sonrojarse y tartamudear diciendo que estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, por Tony.

— Estás mirando por el espejo, concéntrate en el camino amor.

— Lo siento. 

Peter sonreía con aquella mueca tímida y pura, que aún a pesar de que ya no tenía diecisiete si no veintitres, seguía pareciendo la de un adolescente hormonal que lo persigue por todas partes. 

El resto del camino Tony mira al frente pero juega con su pensamiento favorito, la idea de ser su hijo y ser el que bebe la leche de Peter, se calienta, sabiéndose una mierda y ansía llegar para correrse en su baño, oliendo algún polo de su joven esposo. Casi pudo sentir alivio cuando llegaron y pudo bajar del auto.

— Ok, Tony, esto tiene que parar.

— No volveremos a hablar de lo mismo.

— Para tu mala suerte estamos casados y quiero hablarlo.

— No.

— Dime porque tienes una erección en el pantalón entonces.

— Mira…

Peter posa su mano sobre el pantalón y aprieta — Me dejas fuera, desde que empezaste con esto y me molesta... que no me toques, no me voy a romper. Antes de James, era diferente. Esto es mío, ¿si lo sabes verdad?

Tony se siente acorralado, en ese momento maldice haber aceptado vivir en una casa pequeña pero cálida, no tiene a donde ir. 

— Si te gusta, solo… solo hazlo. Sabes, quiero intentarlo. 

— Tu…

— No puedo dejar de pensar en esa vez que te encontré encima de mí, tocándote y tu rostro… Quiero volver a verte así. Que me mires así, me gusta. Siempre lo haces, pero cuando lo noto, dejas de hacerlo. Solo quiero que me mires así de nuevo.

Tony asiente, es increíble saber cuánto Peter es capaz de hacer por él, le parece tierno y terriblemente pornográfico. Sigue siendo de alguna manera aquel chiquillo que es capaz de todo por él, que sigue siendo el mismo. Y aunque esté mal, le gusta.

A continuación, Tony acomoda a Peter, tal y como siempre lo ha soñado, como las tantas veces en las que lo imaginó: Sentado en aquel mueble grande la sala, sobre la manta de lana con la que a veces se cubre. Agradece que su bebé les haya dado un respiro y duerma plácidamente en el cuarto del lado y reza porque siga así, hasta que haya saciado su enfermedad.

Peter casi no parpadea cuando lo ve hacer, sigue cada movimiento con atención, saliva de la concentración, está fascinado porque jamás, ni siquiera al comienzo a visto a Tony anhelar tanto, estar tan inmerso en su perversidad — Ahora, me voy a-acostar… sobre tus piernas.

Parker entiende, es rápido y mira en los ojos de su marido la búsqueda de la aprobación, así que asiente. Tony espera que pronto su esposo lo abandone asustado, pero en lugar de eso, golpea sobre su falda — Ven.

El mayor respira agitado, su pecho lo delata. Siente la emoción de lo prohibido.

Se deja caer en el sillón y luego los suaves brazos de Peter lo reciben, su mirada maternal está ahí, aquella misma con la que mira al pequeño hijo de ambos, pero ahora sobre Tony, más las mejillas ruborizadas. 

A partir de ese instante Peter sabe que todo recae sobre él y le gusta, su esposo es de nuevo un niño, perverso y oscuro, pero un niño. Uno al que de repente la vida le quitó demasiadas cosas de pequeño y que de grande, intenta saciar con sus oscuras preferencias. Tony lo mira con anhelo, con una luz brillante, como si fuera un Dios y sigue sus pasos con atención.

Peter se levanta el polo lo suficiente como para liberar uno de sus pechos, la aureola rosada e hinchada delatan que está listo, que ha almacenado suficiente leche para la siguiente cena. Tony sabe que esta vez no tendrá que sacarla para guardar, que esta vez, él se la beberá. El genio se relame los labios, mira el pezón y Peter asiente — Vamos Tony, prueba un poco.

— Yo…

— Tienes que comer, ¿verdad? 

Tony asiente, abre la boca y chupa con suavidad, Peter suelta un gemido distinto. Disfruta de que esta vez, su comensal sea delicado con él, que sea tan suave. Stark chupa, intenta ser cauteloso en lo que hace pero pierde el control: El sabor dulce y caliente de la leche lo vuelven un adicto, un dichoso drogadicto que no puede dejar de pensar en que está tomando la leche de su buen esposo, del padre de su hijo — Despacio cariño, oh Dios.

Tony se acaba un pecho, Peter siente la oscura mirada y le indica que puede seguir con el otro, el mayor cambia de posición. Siente la maldad correr en sus venas, Peter se abre de piernas, se chupa los dedos y mientras Tony sigue succionando la leche, se los mete en su entrada. Tony ahora se masturba, no puede dejar de sentirse enfermo pero al mismo tiempo en un niño que se apoya en el brazo de su madre. 

El orgasmo es glorioso… se corre con el pezón sensible y enrojecido aún en su boca, que parece resentir lo hambriento que estuvo esta vez su consumidor. Sigue mirando a Peter y esa mirada, le ha bastado para correrse sin siquiera tener que tocar su miembro, siente su pecho latir. Tony entonces se levanta — Gracias, eres… maravilloso Peter.

Más tarde, Peter le da su bebé un poco de leche. Y agradece ver que aún le queda un poco para Tony, piensa que tiene que alimentar a dos ahora, y que jamás ha sido tan feliz. Jamás se ha sentido tan… buena madre como hasta ese instante.


	9. Azul / Necrofilia — Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Friday inician el proceso de conservación del cuerpo de Tony, para mantenerlo atrapado en el tiempo.  
> PARAFILIA DEL CAPÍTULO: NECROFILIA.
> 
> No leer si es sensible. Además deseo comentar que la oscuridad de los seres siempre tienen un porqué que jamás los justifica pero que saber, permite entender sus historias.

_ Azul _

— Corte vertical a la altura de las costillas y el ombligo señor, debe seguir... una línea recta.

Steve toma el bisturí, se mantiene en el aire, tiembla un rato y luego toma un respiro. Ya empezó, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Corta profundo, como en el vídeo de instrucción que proyecta Friday para ayudarle.

— Cuidado con la sangre Capitán.

— Gracias.

Saca las vísceras del cuerpo, con cuidado, como si Tony pudiera molestarse y corregirle, como siempre hacía. Las deja sobre la mesa y las máquinas limpian en silencio el desastre que ocasiona, son siempre eficientes. Como lo eran con Tony.

— Capitán, he bajado la temperatura dos grados más.

Agradece y asiente, limpia la sangre que se escurren de sus manos hacia sus codos. Cuando están secas, las huele. Oxidado. No se siente mal, terriblemente, nada de ello le parece ya mal.

— Aún quedan vísceras, Capitán.

Friday es paciente con él, lo ha sido desde que le comunicó el último y retorcido deseo de Tony Stark, su esposo. Es una buena asistente y a la vez, una ayudante eficiente... a la hora de enseñarle a mantener el cuerpo sin vida del que fue su creador, en un estado de conservación.

Porque sí, el último deseo de Tony era que Steve mantuviera relaciones con él, después de estar muerto. Solo si Steve quería y Steve, si quiere.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Debe coser Capitán, luego estará listo. Lo ha hecho muy bien... Lo ha hecho muy bien Capitán.

A los minutos, la IA deja de hablar, Steve la llama un par de veces, pero esta no responde. Friday está diseñada para ser criteriosa y sabe que es momento de dejar a solas al soldado, para que tome valor para lo que necesite hacer.

El rubio mira hacia el cuerpo, ha hecho un buen trabajo. Desde limpiarlo hasta llenar de químicos cada centímetro de su piel, para impedir la putrefacción. Lo ha hecho mejor que cualquier médico lo hubiera hecho, porque a diferencia del gélido profesionalismo de un buen forense, el ama el cuerpo que ha limpiado, porque el venera cada centímetro, porque el conoce como la palma de su mano el cuerpo que ha cortado.

El frío llega a sus propios huesos y se abraza a si mismo, luego vuelve a ver a Tony, quien parece estar dormido en un plácido sueño. Steve quiere pensar que es así y que, por ende, quizás tambien tenga frío. Así que se sube a la camilla y lo abraza, soporta el fuerte olor del formol y el glacial sentir del cuerpo inamovible, que son detalles minúsculos, cuando los ojos marrones de Tony siguen ahí, mirando a la nada, igual de cafés como el día en el que lo conoció — Te ves muy bien cariño.

Toma su mano, cuenta un par de bromas, le dice que lo extraña y que aún no sabe preparar el café como él lo hacía. Que tampoco ha podido a aprender usar la cafetera eléctrica, que tal vez nunca aprenda. Si Tony estuviera vivo, se estaría riendo. Steve se pone contento con eso, quizás jugarían un poco, lo atacaría con cosquillas, subiéndose encima de él, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Tony pidiría clemencia, entre lágrimas y una cosa llevaría la otra: Ropa en el piso, besos y tener sexo.

Y aunque Tony ahora no se ría, Steve está igual de excitado que si lo hubiera hecho, porque no es de piedra, porque aún le excita el cuerpo desnudo y muerto de su esposo. Porque a pesar de que la vida ha abandonado su existencia y su corazón ha dejado de latir, aunque la sangre haya abandonado su piel y la palidez haya coloreado sus piernas y brazos de un purpura grisáceo, Tony sigue siendo perfecto incluso muerto — Mira como me pones, mi amor.

Aunque ya no solo se trata de la belleza de Stark y sus múltiples detalles que hacen de su cuerpo, perfecto. Si no del tiempo que se ha estancado un momento en ese frío cuarto de congelación, que le ha regalado a Steve el preciado obsequio del tiempo. Que ha convertido a Tony en algo “vivo” por un momento y que le va a permitir amarlo, una vez más.

Es difícil manipular un cuerpo sin vida, porque la circulación es nula y la carne pesa demasiado, además del insistente frío de la temperatura baja que ralentiza sus movimientos y que le duele, cada vez más. Friday fue clara, antes de desaparecer, “el cuerpo debe mantenerse en posiciones simples, así se cuidará mejor”. Steve siempre sigue las indicaciones.

Steve se baja la ropa y toma el lubricante de la mesa, que están junto a donde hace una hora estaban las vísceras. Nota que la cicatriz del estómago de Tony finalmente ha secado y que ya no hay nada que lo detenga a volver a ser uno con su amado, como siempre debieron estarlo.

Se sube encima de él y lo penetra. 

Le gusta que su pene se sienta ajustado dentro de Tony, porque aunque le duelan las fibras endurecidas de la carne insensible, sigue gustándole la presión que genera sobre él. Además nota con placer, lo bien que se ven los endurecidos pezones de su amado. Los lame, saben a remedio y están muy duros, le gusta. Los vuelve a lamer.

Lo llama — Tony, ¿te gusta? — No existe respuesta, lo penetra más rápido, lo mira a los ojos sin vida, comprueba que siguen igual de marrones, le excita los bellos que siguen siendo. Besa su boca, sabe a formol y lame ahora los mismos — ¿Te gusta? — Repite, mientras balancea sus caderas en cada encuentro de sus testículos y la entrada del hombre sobre la camilla.

El sonido duro y sordo del choque del cuerpo con vida y del cuerpo muerto llenan el eco del lugar. Abre un poco las piernas que lo reciben, inevitablemente intenta acariciar el frío miembro, sin éxito. Lo cual no le impide querer seguir tocándolo, lo siente bien. Lo siente exquisito, sube y baja por los secos pliegues. Quiere chuparlo, detiene su penetración para hacerlo. Luego de varios minutos metiendolo en su boca, vuelve a subir para embestirlo.

Sus manos ahora suben por las moradas costillas, para bajar de nuevo a tocar las duras nalgas, que aprieta buscando un gemido, una respuesta, una sonrisa. Pero no se quiebra cuando no hay nada, ni mucho menos pierde sus ganas. Más bien, Steve piensa que Tony es exigente, que siempre lo ha sido y que quiere más. Que le gusta, pero que finge para jugar con él. 

Hace de sus estocadas un ida y vuelta violento, profundo en el que se pierde en gemidos, formol y frío. No quiere perder a Tony, no otra vez. Quiere a ese frío Tony consigo a su lado, en menos de dos días del proceso de conservación se ha enamorado de esa callada y fría versión del amor de su vida. Y no cree posible poder separarse de él. 

Sale del cuerpo, escupe en su mano, lubrica la dura entrada y vuelve a penetrarlo.

Está cerca de correrse, es imposible no venirse con su nombre en la boca, no cuando se ve tan insuperable e inalcanzable, de perfil respingón, labios delgados y pestañas enormes. Así que muerde los fríos labios — Me voy a correr mi amor, ¿te gusta? vamos, ¿te gusta? — Repite varias veces, al oído del cuerpo, aguantando el tirón del semen que tensa su vientre y que luego se escapa de su pene llenando la pequeña entrada de su muerto esposo.

Steve no quiere separarse de Tony, no quiere. Le gusta lo frío que es, lo tierno que se ve con la piel azul, que combina tan bien con sus labios. Se rehúsa a perderlo en dos o tres meses. El tiempo que Friday ha dicho que durará. No puede, no resistiría, no existe otro nivel de locura más allá. Así que decide darse el obsequio del tiempo, a sí mismo, al igual que Tony.

Mira hacia el techo, hacia el vacío que ven los marrones ojos de Tony— ¿Friday? — Llama.

— ¿Sí capitán?

— Pon el frío en el nivel más bajo, por favor.

La IA hace un silencio, muy corto, casi imperceptible y luego responde — Buenas noches capitán, que el señor Stark y usted, descansen bien — responde.

Steve sonríe y se abraza al frío cuerpo de su amado, al que vuelve amar otra vez, hasta que se queda dormido inmerso en un sueño del que esta vez no van a despertar, ninguno de los dos. Porque por fin podrá estar junto a él, para siempre. 

  
FIN


	10. Muerte / Aeorofilia — Ironstrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sueña con morir y Strange quiere salvarlo de eso, enseñandole el placer de vivir.
> 
> Parafilia del capítulo Aerofilia: Gusto por tener relaciones en la altura corriendo el riesgo de morir.

Tony no conocía del amor, de la vida y mucho menos del amor por la vida. Era un suicida que esperaba y añoraba el final épico de sus días en la tierra, porque no le gustaba vivir, porqué seguir existiendo era un fastidio para Tony Stark.

Por eso tomaba las misiones más peligrosas, esas que hasta Steve y Romanoff pensaban un segundo antes de aceptar, esas por las que nadie pelea y que requieren de estrategias minuciosas, bien pensadas. Para ese tipo de misiones estaba el millonario, aceptando al segundo sin prestar atención a las recomendaciones, con la única ilusión de morir de una vez por todas. Para cumplir su sueño de morir con una excusa que lo eximiera de culpa y que al fin le otorgue el beneficio del descanso.

Pero Strange lo ha observado minuciosamente cada día desde que lo ha conocido y ha llegado a la conclusión de que Tony Stark no es solo un suicida si no que un enamorado de la muerte. Lo sabe, podría jurarlo. Porque Tony si quiere morir, pero quiere hacerlo con dolor, estrepitosamente, de la manera más carnavalesca posible. 

Mal negocio enamorarse de alguien así, porque no solo debías aceptar que la persona que quieres está enferma, sino que además puede morir y sobretodo que su muerte será tan estrepitosa que jamás podrás olvidarlo. Pésimo negocio. 

Pero el mago es un hombre inteligente, que incluso ha aceptado que aunque pueda que Tony sea un genio, él sabe algo que el millonario no. El entiende de inteligencia emocional y quiere salvar a Tony con ella, dándole justo lo que quiere: La muerte en bandeja de plata. 

— ¿Quién puede subir al último piso a ver los fusibles, Hydra a apaga-

— Yo voy.

— Tony, no tienes el traje. Es muy peligroso que-

— Te haría caso pero no eres mi madre Rogers. 

El mago solo tuvo que escuchar y salir silenciosamente del lugar, tras sus pasos. Estaba ansioso de probar su teoría, de aprovecharse de esa pequeña y delgada ventana que Tony dejaba abierta para alguien que por sin puede encontrar la manera de mantener a Iron Man, con vida al menos un tiempo. Para que deje de tentar a la muerte, al menos intencionalmente. 

Lo ve subir cada peldaño de una escalera con poco cuidado a pesar de que esté empinada y que la altura cada vez sea mayor. Parece una historia con un final previsible, pero no, Strange no está dispuesto a verlo, no quiere verlo morir. Porque lo quiere, aunque eso también hable de su salud mental.

Tony mueve los cables desde el último piso, sin poco cuidado de electrocutarse o de caer. Strange sube en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo. Cuando Tony parece lograr su comido, da un mal paso y su cuerpo resbala, el mago mira hacia abajo y nota los más de 440 metros de altura en la que están. — Ahí voy mi amor. 

La capa se desprende su cuello y atrapa a Tony antes de que baje demasiado, lo suspende en el aire, Tony tiene el gesto pálido y luego, este cambia a molesto — ¿Qué demonios?

—Felizmente vine tras de ti, si no hubieras muerto.

— Nadie te pidió que subieras, Strange.

— ¿Podemos hablar de tus deseos de morir Tony? Digo, si lo vas hacer, al menos no falles siempre. 

Tony mira a los lados, se siente expuesto y luego una cara de rabia se asoma — Déjame en paz. 

— Estoy cansado de estar cuidándote.

— Nadie te lo pidió.

— No tengo otra maldita… opción.

Tony se da cuenta de lo que sucede, debió serle evidente desde un comienzo cuando intentó coquetearle, pero lo trató tan mal que pensó que a partir de ese día lo odiaría. Pero a pesar de eso, ahora estaba ahí, diciéndole que prácticamente llevaba cuidándolo de morir siempre. 

Strange sube la altura que los separaba y ahora Tony, encima de la capa puede verlo de frente — No voy a dejar que te mates. 

— Tendrás mucho trabajo.

El mago se cansa de su sarcasmo, siempre lo ha odiado, pero también es algo que ama. Se ofusca, tiene ganas de golpear su rostro, pero en lugar de eso tira de él, para tenerlo más cerca. Se pregunta cosas como ¿porque insiste en morir el único ser que merece vivir? o, ¿por qué no basta su compañía para al menos intentar vivir un poco más? o, ¿porque tiene miedo de perderlo, más que nada en la vida? Está cansado de preguntar eso, está molesto — ¿Quieres algo para vivir?

— No quiero sentimentalismos por favor, yo no soy así. 

— No pienso darte eso, sabes que te quiero y aún así no te importa Stark, a ver si entiendes de otra forma, que es mejor quedarte aquí. 

Tira de Tony hasta que baja de la capa y ambos caen al último peldaño del edificio viejo, Strange atrapa a Stark y forcejea con su ropa, el millonario en cambio mira a la altura, si se mueven demasiado quizás caigan los dos. La distracción de la muerte lo mantiene alterado, casi no nota que el mago le ha despojado de su ropa, hasta que siente unos dedos rebuscando su entrada — ¿Qué haces?  
— Joderte, para que no tengas que hacerlo tu mismo. 

El movimiento de Strange es brusco, hace que se muevan en la altura y Tony vuelve mirar al piso. Se siente vulnerable sin el traje y más aún desnudo con un tipo que parece decidido a cogérselo, aunque su vida también dependa de ello. 

Strange lo abraza, lo sube arriba de sus piernas que hace que lo rodeen — Eres un imbécil.

El mago asiente, se llena las manos del cuerpo de Stark, disfruta de su perfección, de la bonita curva de de su cintura, de aquel cuerpo que siempre soñó tener. Stark pudiera zafarse y dejarse caer, pero por un segundo quiere quedarse ahí, balanceado entre la muerte y la sensación del deseo.

Strange era un tipo muy cuerdo, muy frío y casi un témpano de hielo a la hora de decidir lo razonable, pero ahora… parece un hombre desquiciado, que ha perdido el razonamiento y que está dispuesto a descender a la locura con tal de mantenerlo con vida. O al menos con ganas de vivir. 

No lo prepara mucho, por eso la penetración es aguda y dolorosa, lo suficiente para que Tony grite e intente zafarse pero la estabilidad del lugar vuelve a estamparse en su frente y se calma para no caer. — Mira como te aferras a la vida, mira como no quieres morir ahora.

— Te estoy salvando, solo… Dios, solo es eso.

Strange empieza a moverse, sube sus caderas al encuentro del cuerpo que lo monta. El no tiene miedo de caer, el solo teme que Stark vuelva a tener ganas. Si cae, pues piensa que su capa intentaría salvarlo pero no podría con los dos cuerpos, quizás el cálculo salga mal. Si ambos caían, quizás murieran. 

Y eso le excitó, porque al menos moriría tomando a Tony y viéndolo aferrarse a la vida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— Mírame — le pide a Stark quien ya se abraza a su cuello y siente el dolor expandir su entrada, gimiendo en alto, esperando no caer y que nadie los vea. Los ojos azules del mago lo embrujan y sigue mirándolo, no puede creer que ese tipo decente, lo esté penetrando en el último piso de un lugar abandonado. 

Están a punto de caer, Tony puede sentir la muerte cerca y se corre. Stephen sigue entero, no está ni cerca de acabar, así que lo embiste con fuerza una y otra vez, casi empujandolo al vacío, del que luego lo jala para mantenerlo a su lado.

Es extraño y enfermizo pero sabe que es la única manera en la que lo mantendrá con vida y a su lado, ser su reemplazo de masoquismo. Ser el único que lo empuja a morir, para que no lo haga. Stephen está dispuesto a hacer eso por Tony, solo por él.


	11. Camina, bonita / Altocalcifilia — AllxTony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tiene cinco Alfas y quiere complacerlos con un deseo: Quieren ver a su Omega caminar con tacos y falda delante de ellos.  
> El Omega es obediente, no puede decirle que no a sus parejas.

El Omega Tony Stark ha sido derivado a un grupo de Alfas de alto rango, al cual tiene que servir, hasta el final de sus días. El trato lo ha hecho su padre, Howard Stark quien está sumamente interesado en contar con los servicios de los Vengadores y el precio que ha pagado le ha servido para asegurar su apoyo, para siempre.

En un mundo donde los Omegas son escasos es un privilegio poder tener a tan solo uno cerca, pero si ese Omega es bello, de caderas prominentes y con el espíritu rebelde como el famoso Tony Stark, es un placer orgásmico. Es importante remarcar que en un mundo así, los Omegas no tienen un solo Alfa, muchos de ellos pueden llegar a tener hasta cinco u seis de ellos, si es que no mueren de debilidad por el esfuerzo de los celos sincronizados y las marcas que alteran sus sistemas.

Pero Tony demostró ser mejor que la propia naturaleza, pues aunque es un Omega adulto ha logrado soportar la marca de cinco Alfas en su nuca, espalda y brazos, que adornan su cuerpo como hermosos recordatorios del dolor que le costó aceptar a cada uno de ellos como su dueño. 

— ¿A dónde vas? — Desde la cocina, Steve tira de la cintura del más pequeño para poder friccionar su erección contra su cuerpo — ¿Con quién te toca? ¿Puede esperar? — Tony forcejea aunque sabe que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para liberarse de su Alfa pero igual lo intenta y además, esquiva su boca fastidiado. — Quieto Omega.

— Bucky me espera, necesito a Bucky hoy.

El lobo interior de Steve se siente herido, pero no quiere enojar a su pareja, no le convendría molestarle. ¿Porqué? Porque solo faltaba un día para el día viernes, el día favorito de Tony. 

Lo deja ir, no sin antes palmear sus nalgas, para luego verle andar e imaginar todo lo que le haría al día siguiente. Steve no era así, antes de Tony era un Alfa normal, tranquilo y pausado. Pero luego de conocerlo ha cambiado, ahora pelea por tener su parte. Ha cambiado demasiado. 

El Omega no se inmuta, solo sigue su andar hacia el cuarto del soldado de invierno. En el camino es interceptado por Natasha quien también intenta convencerlo de que se deje coger, pero Tony es leal a su Alfa del día. Es incapaz de dejarlo abandonado, no cuando lo extraña tanto. Porque aunque Tony los menosprecie y apenas les de cariño, necesita a cada uno de ellos, en sus diferentes días de la semana. 

Rechaza a Nat, ella vuelve a insistir, soba sus senos sobre él y aunque se ve tentando, sigue su camino. Lo mismo pasa cuando Thor le dice improperios desde el otro lado, Stark solo le guiña un ojo y entra al cuarto de James, donde pasa la noche y desde donde todos se deben limitar a escuchar sus gritos y gemidos.

Todos sueñan con que sea viernes, el día favorito de Tony, el día donde no tienen que alejar sus manos de él pues ese día en especial, Stark les deja hacer lo que quieren. Pueden tomarlo donde sea que lo encuentren, en la situación en la que se halle. Todos se comportan como animales por un pedazo de su piel, eso le gusta a Stark, pero solo lo deja un día a la semana. Si no, perdería la razón. 

Para cada viernes, Tony accede a la petición de sus Alfas. Si quieren que esté desnudo todo el día, lo está. Si quieren que solo vista una camisa, solo viste una camisa. Si desean que se meta chocolate en la entrada, sobre la mesa, lo hace. Pero esta vez, sus personas enlazadas han sido claros en su pedido, quieren ver a Tony vestir tacones y una falda alta, todo el día, en la torre. 

No ha sido ciertamente una idea que haya salido de la nada, todo se produjo el día en el que Stark jugó con los tacones de Natasha y se los puso solo para mirarse al espejo. Ese día era el día del doctor Banner, quien tuvo una pelea con el resto de Alfas, porque todos querían tomar al genio luego de que lo vieron vistiendo como una mujer — Es mío — les gruño con las venas verdes sobresaliendo de su frente.

Bruce no era así, era paciente, era inteligente, pero ha cambiado. Todos han cambiado. 

Por eso es que cuando llegó el día viernes, ya Tony había sido notificado por su IA con el pedido de sus Alfas, así que obedientemente, con aquel lazo que le incitaba al deseo de enorgullecer a sus parejas, se vistió como se lo ordenaron. Claro que agregó un poco más, Tony siempre agregaba un poco más — ¿Dónde están Friday?

— Todos en la sala común, señor. 

Tony sonrió, siempre era lo mismo. A pesar del tiempo, nada cambiaba. Se los podía imaginar a todos, destilando aquel aroma mezclado con el suyo, peleando entre dientes contra sus propios compañeros, por quien lo tomaba primero. Quien sería aquel que deje a los demás de lado y pueda disfrutar de su cuerpo. 

Se miró al espejo y encontró que la falda que había comprado era grosera y de una chica fácil, buena elección. Las pantimedias largas que subían por sus tobillos y rodillas, eran negras y combinaban bien con los zapatos de mujer rojos y grandes, de tacón obsceno y largo, de punta fina. Se levantó y pudo caminar sin tropezar, luego de algunos minutos los manejaba a la perfección.

Cuando el ascensor que daba a su taller a la sala común se abrió, todos giraron hacia la persona recién llegada. Tony vestía una camisa suya, dentro de una pequeña falda colegiala y sus tacones. El ambiente era pesado desde ya, pero el gruñir de los seis Alfas presentes le hizo doblar las rodillas. Tony seguía siendo un Omega al fin y al cabo, a pesar de su poder y su rebeldía, no dejaba de serlo y más aún cuando seis de sus Alfas lo reclamaban al mismo tiempo, con tal deseo — Por favor… — suplicó, tomándose de los bordes de la puerta a lo que los Alfas se iban levantando de su sitio.

— No, Tony, lo siento — El Dios del trueno, ese mismo que cortaba una flor cada día para dejarla fuera del cuarto de Stark para recordarle cuanto lo amaba, había perdido el control al ver a su Omega parecerse tanto a aquellas diosas de Asgard que enloquecían a los hombres. Se adelantó e intensificó su aroma sobre Tony, lo que hizo al Omega intentar caminar hacia dentro y a los pocos pasos, caer sobre sus piernas, que apenas podía cubrir la falda en parte.

El piso se iba humedeciendo con las gotas de lubricación que se deslizaban desde su entrada, sin siquiera tocarlo y haber pasado más de cinco minutos, todos habían logrado doblegarlo y hacer que sus hormonas se salieran de control. Estaba listo, necesitado y al borde de un orgasmo — ¡Por favor! — volvió a gritar Tony, pero nadie cedió.

James Barnes fue el que se acercó lentamente, para levantarlo del piso y el millonario se sonrió al creer tener a su dulce soldado de su lado, para calmar a todos aquellos que lo estaban torturando, groso error — Me gusta tu falda, Antoska… ahora, camina, queremos verte caminar. — Le gruñó luego de empujarlo al medio del resto de los Alfas, para que pueda modelar para todos. 

Bucky no era así, apenas hablaba, apenas se portaba mal. Ha cambiado, claro está.

Tony intentó mantenerse en pie, a pesar de sentirse tan vulnerable y sensible, el solo roce de sus muslos interiores eran una tortura para su pene sensible. Pero se esforzó en mantenerse en pie, buscó entre todas las miradas, la dulzura de su fiel Bruce Banner, pero su Alfa estaba más preocupado en mirar bajo su falda, arrojado al piso, masturbándose — Dios. 

— Camina Anthony — La gutural voz del Capitán resonó en el lugar, aún se mantenía sentado pero despojado de sus pantalones, acariciaba su erección mientras miraba a sus pies — Pagarás por lo de ayer..

El genio estaba perdido, no podía luchar contra las marcas que ardían por su cuerpo, solo le quedaba obedecer a ellas y disfrutar de la terrible sensación del deseo.

Caminó, trastabillando, sintiendo sus jugos deslizarse por sus piernas y bajar hasta sus tobillos. La falda rozaba contra su erección y lo hacía sentirse enfermo y expuesto, que todos los que lo miraban se estuvieran masturbando no ayudaba, lo hacía sentir la imperiosa necesidad de abrirse de piernas y esperar que se lo cojan de una vez — Porfavor, cojanme. — suplicó. 

Pero los Alfas, que querían hacerlo, querían disfrutar un poco más de la vista. Insistieron en que siga caminando para ver sus torneadas piernas con la malla encima, caminar con los tacones y ver que la falda dejaba ver sus nalgas cada que se reclinaba. Aunque adoraran su rebeldía, siempre era bueno recordar que ese culo era de ellos y que podían verlo así, de lindo, de obsceno.

Cuando Thor le golpeó las nalgas, Tony volvió a caer al piso, desde ahí se recogió y desesperado se levantó la falda y a la vista de todos, se tocó apenas dos veces antes de correrse — Necesito, necesito a mi Alfa.

Todos miraron el necesitado espectáculo del Omega, sin acercarse, solo mirando. Parecían estar tentando su propio juicio, claro que a ese espectáculo alguno caería y el primero fue Bruce Banner que desesperado rompió las medias para dejarse pasar, y sobre el piso, frente a todos lo penetró — Si, gracias, gracias — suplicó Tony cuando Bruce golpeó con fuerza sin dejar de mirarlo, su próstata. 

Steve sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente para arrodillarse junto a él y meter su erección a la boca abierta y quejumbrosa de Tony — Te ves muy bonita — Dijo solo para hacerlo sentir más excitado. Pronto Stark se volvió a correr y Banner, con él.

Cuando Thor lo sentó a la fuerza en el sillón largo de la sala, lo obligó a caer de rodillas, como una perra, subió la falda y se tomó de ella — Mío — Su penetración fue rápida y dura, la que creía que necesitaba un Omega tan sucio, tan pervertido como el suyo. Tony gritó adolorido pero complacido, amaba ser usado, amaba tener tanto Alfas.

Natasha tomó su glándula erecta y golpeó a Tony con ella, lo obligó a chuparla y luego marcó un vaivén, haciendo que tuviera arcadas. Ya nadie tenía control de sí mismo. Si se caían los tacones al piso, se los colocaban de nuevo, todos se excitaban con aquella imagen llena de lujuria y elegancia que hacían ver las piernas de su omega, más apetecible y le daban aquel aspecto que todos creían de él, una pareja hermosa y necesitada.

Steve miró a la falda de cuadros y tiró de ella cuando hizo que Tony se sentara encima de él, mirando hacia el frente — Baja lentamente — le ordenó al oído, mientras que los otros Alfas, de pie, se masturbaban en la boca del millonario. Este sacó la lengua sabiendo el final que le esperaba, ansioso lamió todos los penes que pudo, mientras se penetraba sobre Steve.

El soldado mira con placer las nalgas de su Omega comer cada centímetro de su erección, cada que la falda se levantaba. Los tacones seguían sonando cada que caía y saltaba con más fuerza, todos podían seguir escuchandolo y eso los incitó a masturbarse más fuerte. La leche caliente mojó su lengua, su boca, sus ojos, el surco de su frente, sus pechos. Intentó beber un poco, pero no se dio basto, sus manos tomaron el resto, se chupó los dedos, Bucky golpeó su boca con la última gota —Por amor a Dios, Tony — asintió.

Steve hizo que saltara más rápido, para correrse en su interior en cada salto y Tony finalmente se vino por última vez, mientras las esencias se sus Alfas se mezclaban con la suya. Luego de la faena, lo sostuvieron, puesto que estaba demasiado débil para andar. En silencio lo limpiaron y finalmente, lo dejaron dormir en mitad del gran sillón, ese que también compartían cada viernes, una vez a la semana. Valía la pena compartir a tu Omega, por un día de un poco de Stark, se repetían siempre.


	12. El ginecólogo / MagicIronShield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony está embarazado y Steve lo lleva a una consulta con su médico. 
> 
> Parafilia del capítulo / Alorgasmia: Personas que tienen el gusto por ver a sus parejas teniendo sexo con otra persona.  
> Este fanfic tiene a Tony como centro de todo, Steve y Stephen son acompañantes.

Steve Rogers y Tony Stark son un matrimonio bastante normal y han logrado mantenerse juntos a pesar de ser tan diferentes, porque se complementan. Uno es demasiado libre y el otro, otro conservador, uno apasionado de la aventura y el otro, de la paz, aceite y agua, pasión y tranquilidad. Por eso están juntos hace años, porque a pesar de sus diferencias siempre han sabido equilibrar sus abismales diferencias, cediendo uno con el otro.

— Abra las piernas, señor Stark.

Claro que en algún punto Steve empezó a ceder más que Tony y en algún momento lo que era un democrático matrimonio, mutó a algo que solo ellos entendían: Un matrimonio demasiado peculiar. Uno en el que Steve de tanto ceder empezó a gustarle el lado oscuro de Tony y Tony empezó a absorber un poco de la pureza de su esposo.

— El bebé se ve bien, usted se ve bien… Todo al parecer ha vuelto a estar en la normalidad. Vamos a ver ese útero… Abra un poco más las piernas.

Tony sonríe — Y ni siquiera me llevó a una cita, Doc.

Con los seis meses de embarazo de Tony, las cosas, es decir sus apasionados ruedos del bien y el mal en la cama, habían tenido que pausarse, el médico de Tony se los recomendó. El problema era que Stark jamás había estado tan caliente en su vida y las peleas habían comenzado de nuevo, porque Steve no pensaba tocarle un pelo si de ello dependía la seguridad de su hijo y de Tony. 

— Solo unos minutos más, disculpe la incomodidad señor Stark.

— Lo que tenga que hacer Doctor, respondió Steve, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su esposo.

Entonces Tony gemía, porque el aparato del ultrasonido era largo y los dedos del médico eran iguales, y cada vez que golpeaba su entrada, podía sentir los dedos al final. Intentan colarse detrás de él.

A Tony le gustaba ir a ver a su ginecólogo, porque es de manos ágiles, delgadas y largas, porque es el único alivio que encuentra ahora que Steve no lo toca, quien por temor a la tentación, no lo intenta, ni siquiera un beso, o algo más. 

— Todo está bien, pero… quisiera asegurarme de ello, ¿le molesta si vuelvo a revisarlo?

Tony sonríe de lado, le importa poco que Steve a su lado vea todo lo que pasa y luego asiente. El rubio se acomoda, se tensa y aprieta el borde de la camilla donde está acostado Tony y asiente — Lo que necesite.

El doctor Strange es un afamado médico, ex cirujano que encontró el placer de su labor en traer niños al mundo y que aunque jamás da citas a un paciente cualquiera, puso su disposición total en su agenda cuando supo que Tony Stark lo necesitaba. El médico no tenía puntos débiles excepto uno, ese tipo que salía en las noticias cada cinco minutos, incitando al mundo, de rodillas doradas y caderas regordetas.   
Repasa su mano por su entrada, llenando de lubricante el orificio que ya ha maltratado bastante con el aparato del ultrasonido — Quizás necesite ocultarlo mejor — Dice el medico levantandose y colocando a mitad del cuerpo de Tony una pequeña cortina — Solo es para confirmar que todo está bien, no se preocupe papá.

Steve infiere que no hay más que revisar y que Tony disfruta, ellos son tal para cual, tan diferentes, los que encontraron el equilibrio… por eso calla y cede, aunque siente su sangre abandonar partes de su cuerpo, por la presión que ejercen sus manos, de furia. 

Cuando está puesta la cortina, Tony y Steve están del otro lado, el rubio sigue acariciando los cabellos de su esposo e intenta perderse en el momento. Debería salir de ahí, su instinto se lo dice, pero no puede. Quiere cuidar a su pareja y a su hijo, así que se queda.

— Abra…

Tony siente su entrada expandirse, pero está vez no es duro y doloroso lo que entra en él. El millonario se agita, las manos del médico sostienen sus muslos detrás de esa cortina por la que no ve nada y su cuerpo empieza ir y venir, en un vaivén lento e imperceptible, pero no por él y no por Steve — ¿Le duele, señor Stark?

— N-No, está bien.

Steve se muerde la boca, siente la sangre inundar sus sentidos. Más la rabia de la impotencia, de los celos y el odio, pero no hace nada. El equilibrio siempre ha sido lo suyo y Tony es una perra siempre lo ha sido, una perra a la que complacer. 

Tony lo mira, busca en sus ojos la probación a lo que pasa, el solo asiente y luego el millonario gime, bajito, muchas veces — Oh, oh, oh. — Se tapa la boca, no dicen más.

Stephen puede ver a través de un pequeño orificio a la feliz pareja, del otro lado y comprueba que si, que Tony es todo lo que esperaba, un ser perfecto, controlador y perturbado que trae de pareja un remedo de marido. Pero… ¿si su esposo fuera Tony, cedería ante algo así? Sí, definitivamente, para mantenerlo a su lado, él también sería capaz de todo. 

Pero ahora llena sus manos de sus muslos y el abdomen hinchado solo lo excitan más, lleva conociendo su entrada cinco meses de los seis que lleva embarazado. Se ha masturbado tanto pensando en ese instante, que incluso sus más sucias fantasías se han visto superadas, al conocer su perfecta anatomía y la gloriosa forma en la que su culo rebota en su pelvis y lo apretado que está a pesar del embarazo — S-su embarazo es p-perfecto… Señor Stark. 

— G-gracias. — responden del otro lado y otra vez y más rápido jalan su cuerpo, siente que el médico se va a correr y por ende el castaño se corre antes — Oh, oh, oh — repite. 

El ginecólogo es respetuoso en cierta forma, porque antes de terminar besa su pelvis para llevarse un poco del semen de su paciente en los labios y tras sacudirlo sin vergüenza, sin miedo de que Steve Rogers, haga algo, se corre finalmente sobre el hinchado bulto del embarazo. — Déjeme limpiarlo. 

Al terminar le da la mano al soldado, quien lo aprieta con fuerza y Tony sonrojado, sale sin decir nada — Dígale a su esposo que lo veo en su próxima cita.

Steve asiente, no deja de mirarlo — Yo le digo, doctor — acota antes de cerrar la puerta del consultorio.


	13. Sonámbulo / Somnofilia — Winteriron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky es un sonámbulo que visita todas las noches a las 3 de la mañana, el cuarto de Tony Stark.

Todo había comenzado cuando Tony intentaba dormir un miércoles de madrugada. 

Tenía insomnio, como siempre, pero ciertamente necesitaba reiniciarse y quedarse despierto por cuarta vez consecutiva en la semana no era una opción. Por lo que se obligó a meterse en la cama, aunque esto significara un terror para él, pues solo estaba llena de malos recuerdos, soledad y pesadillas. Se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cabeza, como un niño chiquito que aún creía que los monstruos estaban debajo de la cama, claro que él le tenía miedo a un tipo de monstruo diferente… la soledad, los atques de pánico y la oscuridad de su propio interior —  _ Joder, eres patético _ . — se dijo así mismo cuando miró al techo y sintió los nervios de la ansiedad mover sus pies de un lado al otro.

Hasta que la manija de su recámara sonó delatando que alguien intentaba entrar — Seas quien seas, tengo que dormir. No tengo tiempo para salvar al mundo.

Pensaba que podría ser de nuevo Steve Rogers obligándolo a patrullar en mitad de la madrugada como parte de su entrenamiento intensivo o tal vez Bruce y sus eternas ideas medioambientalistas para salvar al mundo de una forma ecoamigable con un experimento aburrido como últimamente estaba teniendo. Así que esperó que esa persona se aburriera de seguir intentandolo despertar aunque estuviera muy despierto, pero la puerta volvió a sonar y un empujón indicó que de verdad no se iban a dar por vencidos — Friday…

— Es el sargento Barnes, señor.

Lo que le faltaba, pensó. Ese si era un problema, ¿porque diablos se le ocurría venir en mitad de la noche? Habían convivido bajo el mismo techo sin hablarse durante diez maravillosos meses, donde se ignoraron o al menos intentaron hacerlo sin que nada resultara tan incómodo. Era un trato implícito, Tony no lo mataba por haber acabado con la vida de sus padres y Bucky podía tener techo y comida, solo tenía que mantenerse lo mas alejado de él. 

Claro que lo había hecho con excelencia a excepción de esa mirada de perro abandonado que le lanzaba de vez en cuando, cada que estaban en una reunión de emergencia y que Tony evitaba aunque sintiera los ojos clavados sobre él.

_ — Barnes… — lo llamaba — Deja, deja de hacer eso. _

_ — Perdón Tony — Y listo, ese era el único acercamiento que habían tenido en diez meses, hasta ese día en el que Bucky estaba fuera de su recamara, forzando la entrada.  _

Tony le ordenó a la IA que le dijera al soldado que se fuera, pero este pareció ignorar su pedido y siguió empujando. Tony solo se pudo levantar para ver cómo James Barnes rompía la manija de su habitación y con la mirada perdida se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Tony esperaba un golpe, uno certero que lo matara rápidamente. Casi había puesto la mejilla en bandeja de plata para recibirlo, pero en cambio, el soldado que miraba hacia el piso se acercó lo suficiente para echarse en su cama, meterse y acostarse a un lado — ¿Disculpa?

Pero no respondió, Tony lo empujó — Barnes.

Bucky estaba echado dándole la espalda, en una esquina de la cama y con la respiración pausada — No es por incomodarte, ¿pero podrías largarte de mi cuarto? ¿Barnes? — Tony lo sacudió con más fuerza — Hey esta es mi cama y tu tienes una cama igual de grande en tu cuarto y… — un ronquido lo regresó a la realidad, el soldado estaba dormido.

Tony se exasperó, golpeó el cuerpo inmovil y no obtuvo mas respuesta que otro ronquido. Hasta que finalmente se echó al costado para renegar con gusto, para luego, después de una semana, caer dormido profundamente. Como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Bucky ya no estaba echado a su lado. Pensó que tal vez solo había sido un sueño y que finalmente el café, el Red Bull y su depresión le habían jugado una mala pasada. Durante el día, no vio al soldado de invierno ni una sola vez, ni siquiera en el almuerzo comunal al que lo obligaban a participar con todo el equipo.

En la noche, casi a las tres de la mañana volvió a su recamara a probar suerte y quizás volver a dormir. Luego de unos minutos el mismo golpe y movimiento forzado en la puerta sonó — Este… dejalo pasar. — Ordenó a su inteligencia artificial, alegando que no quería otra puerta rota.

Pasó exactamente lo mismo que la noche anterior, Bucky entró con la mirada perdida, se detuvo y luego se echó a un lado de la cama. Tony intentó débilmente en echarlo, como para decir que lo había intentado. Y luego se dejó caer a un lado para volver a dormir plácidamente.

Tony intentaba no pensar en qué diablos estaba pasando, ni el porqué lo dejaba hacer eso o el porque se acostaba él a un lado, totalmente consciente. Solo sabía que cuando Bucky estaba ahí podía dormir.

Luego de una semana, puntualmente James volvía a aparecer a las tres de la mañana y para ese instante Tony quien empezaba a esperarlo con buen ánimo, decidió terminar con la exasperante situación — James Barnes, no te eches — Pero el cuerpo pareció no hacerle caso y dirigirse como siempre a su lado de la cama — Dije, que no, mierda Barnes.

Esta vez el millonario se paró de la cama y se interpuso entre el soldado y sus sábanas, Bucky siguió mirando al vacío y Tony empujó con todas su fuerzas aunque estuviera en clara desventaja ante la incesante fuerza del suero y todos los músculos del sargento —  _ Antoshka… Antoshka _ — repitió al aire mirando al vacío y en ese momento Stark cayó en cuenta, el soldado estaba sonámbulo. 

— No… te… puedes… echar… en… mi… cama — volvió a empujarlo hasta que Bucky dejó de pelear por hacerlo y en cambio cargó a Tony con dos brazos para ponerlo a su altura y buscar besarlo. Tony se quedó perplejo, mientras sentía el duro rostro del soldado presionar contra su boca y luego la lengua que se abrió paso, brusco y recio.

Luego de besarlo, Bucky lo acostó en la cama como un costal de papa y finalmente se echó a dormir.

Tony miró al cuerpo a su lado, consideró largarse de su propia torre y finalmente luego de pensar que había perdido la cabeza, pudo dormir.

No quería admitirlo, pero empezó a esperar la madrugada con ansias cada día a que llegara el soldado a su cuarto. Cada día, era algo distinto. Se interponía entre la cama, el soldado hablaba en ruso palabras que apenas podía entender, porque las murmuraba en silencio. Tony apenas reconocía las palabras  _ amor, Tony, pequeño y corazón. _

Primero forcejeaban para que lo dejara echarse, luego Bucky lo cargaba, lo besaba duramente, restregaba su cuerpo contra el de él. Tony gemía sabiéndose un pervertido que se aprovechaba del sonambulismo de un hombre bastante perturbado, este finalmente lo dejaba con los labios hinchados a un lado y se disponía a dormir. Tony quedaba tan caliente que iba al baño solo para masturbarse y regresar para dormir plácidamente. 

Llevaba dos meses durmiendo perfectamente como nunca en su vida antes lo había hecho, además de empezar a considerar que podía estar sintiendo algo por la última persona en la que quisiera fijarse. Mientras que James Barnes lo evitaba todo el tiempo, aunque la mirada de perro en las reuniones había mutado a ser una mirada enternecida y llena de una sonrisa tranquila. No sabía si Bucky realmente estaba conciente de lo que hacía cuando estaba sonambulo, pero si sabía que Barnes se levantaba todos los días a su lado en su cama y salía huyendo de ahí.

A los cuatro meses, Tony casi se había cansado de aquel comportamiento adolescente y hormonal en el que el soldado lo había metido. Necesitaba… algo más y si, podía ser realmente egoísta pedirle algo a un hombre que estaba inconsciente y que además arrastraba un sin fin de problemas psicológicos, pero en el mundo de los desalmados, Bucky había matado a sus padres y Tony podía, sacar provecho. No estaba bien, jamás lo estaría y esas acciones delataban más de él de lo que le gustaría admitir pero ya no soportaba tener el cuerpo perfecto y adonis de aquel hombre recio a su lado y no poder… tocarlo.

Esa noche Tony lo esperó sin ropa, en la oscuridad cuando Bucky se quiso echar, Tony guió sus manos a su piel desnuda, Bucky ladeó el rostro con la mirada perdida y balbuceó palabras inentendibles — Tócame, vamos despierta — insistió el millonario, pero Bucky siguió inconsciente.

— Señor, me temo que el señor James Barnes está en una fase profunda de su sueño. 

Tony se mordió el labio, no quería, no podía y sin embargo, lo hizo. Tomó las manos torpes del soldado y las delineó sobre su propio cuerpo, parecía que Bucky en su inconsciencia entendía lo que pasaba de a pocos, porque presionaba donde el genio le indicaba. Las manos de James finalmente cayeron sobre el pene de Tony, quien miraba perplejo como se aprovechaba del soldado y este masturbaba lentamente con el rostro ladeado su erección — Muy bien James — susurró. — ¿Podrías, uhm, podrías usar tu boca?

El soldado no entendió a las palabras, siguió usando sus manos. Tony se desesperó y finalmente cayó en cuenta, si Bucky hablaba en ruso quizás aquella versión suya de maldad necesitaba el mismo idioma y le pidió que se la chupara en ese idioma —  _ Chupa mi pene soldado _ — ordenó en ruso.

Bucky pareció haber recibido una orden y automáticamente se metió la erección del castaño en la boca succionando desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tony se rehusó a continuar por la sensación apabullante pero el soldado tomó sus piernas con fuerza para que no se atreviera a moverse. El millonario se juzgó a su mismo, mientras sentía la lengua de Bucky presionar su glande, si realmente el malo seguía siendo el o el villano era otro, uno que se aprovechaba de su inocencia.

No le importó y en cambio, tomó los cabellos de Barnes y empujó su erección contra su garganta — Dios, perdón — El soldado usó mas fuerza y finalmente se corrió en su boca. El soldado se levantó y se acostó a su lado. 

—  _ Antoshka _ — murmuró antes de dormirse.

A la noche siguiente Tony estaba determinado a despertarlo, incluso dispuesto a llamar a Steve si tenía que hacerlo y confesarle lo que el soldado había estado haciendo. Pero cuando James llegó Tony sintió sus piernas flaquear, porque Bucky intentó echarse en la cama y al no encontrar la resistencia se quedó de pie, mirando a la nada — Vete.

Pero el soldado no se movió — Joder, despierta… Soy una mierda, vete.

James ladeó el rostro — Te estoy usando, ¿por qué demonios sigues viniendo aquí? Te odio, siempre lo haré, ¿porqué inconscientemente me buscas?

James señaló la cama, intentaba decir que quería que lo detenga, como cada noche. Tony suspiró — ¿Porqué sigues viniendo a mi?

— _ Porque te amo, James y yo te amamos _ — respondió en un ruso que Tony apenas entendió. Entonces se acercó a la cama y aunque sabía que estaba mal, le ordenó a Bucky y a Winter, al que sea, en ruso, que le hiciera el amor. 

Tener sexo con alguien que está parcialmente dormido no era fácil, menos aún cuando este era un hombre con sueperfuerza que no estaba del todo conciente del cuidado que tenía que tener con alguien. A ese punto, Tony ni siquiera sabía si James había tenido sexo alguna vez con un hombre y eso le preocupó quizás demasiado tarde, para cuando Bucky presionaba su lengua contra su entrada. Luego utilizó casi todo su rostro para restregarse entre sus nalgas, con una preparación obscena y poco útil — No, no, ah Dios, para.

Pero Winter no quería parar, sus instintos aunque dormidos, le indicaban que ese hombre al que visitaba todas las noches en sus sueños era suyo y tenía que probarlo, penetrandolo. Abrió sus piernas y aún con la mirada, que observaba a la nada, en una mueca llena de paz se mordió la boca mientras que Tony se masturbaba, con la dolorosa sensación de cada centímetro de pene que entraba en él —  _ Despacio _ — murmuró en ruso Stark, a lo que el soldado obedeció inmediatamente.

Tony se sentía en el cielo, llevaba seis meses añorando aquel instante, del tipo con el que apenas había intercambiado palabras que podían ser contadas con dos manos. entendía además que el sonambulismo no era si no otra de las secuelas del maltrato que ha vivido, como una salida inconciente que tenía su mente para ayudarlo a lidiar con el dolor y que ir al cuarto de Tony era su manera de curarse, de buscar una ayuda, lo único que quizás lo ayudaba seguir en ese mundo. 

—  _ Más, uhm, más fuerte porfavor  _ — gimió Tony rogando que el poco ruso que sabía se entendiera porque el vaivén lento de las caderas de Barnes chocando contra su prostata era una tortura dolorosa. Necesitaba más y quería que el soldado lo rompiera si era necesario. Bucky entendió y movió las caderas, hasta lo más profundo, apoyando sus brazos en la cama y tomando impulso para chocar contra las caderas del millonario. 

Hasta que ambos se corrieron y obviamente, durmieron plácidamente. 

Tony siguió intentando despertarlo cada noche y de día, lo obligó, sin intercambiar palabra alguna, a recibir tratamiento psicológico. Bucky apenas entendía porque aunque en sus sueños, tenía leves rezagos de momentos junto a Tony que no sabía distinguir si eran verdad o mentira. Pero James obedeció porque el solo existía para Tony.

Stark consideró muchas veces dejarlo, pero no podía. Siguió desde ese momento y por mucho tiempo dejando su puerta sin llave, esperando a que el soldado entre, para siempre. 

  
  
  



	14. Robofilia / Creador — UltrónxTonyStark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony se entrega a Ultrón para evitar que el destruya al mundo.

Tony se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y solo rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, como para solucionarlo. Estaba cansado de cargar siempre con la misma culpa, con el mismo miedo y la decepción constante en la mirada de todos los que lo rodeaban, esta vez se iba a hacer cargo de sus actos, esta vez nadie iba a poder decir que Tony Stark era un egoísta, esta vez iba a pagar por sus errores, con su propios medios — ¿Qué es lo quieres? Cualquier cosa, solo… pídela, pero déjalos en paz. ¿Soy el que más odias verdad? Dime, qué es lo que quieres.

El robot, aquel mismo pedazo de metal de más de dos metros que lo miraba con ojos rojos y color de acero, aquel que había soñado como un escudo para el mundo y que solo había sido algo bueno y puro en su mente, lo miraba con la misma frialdad que un león miraba a su presa. Convertido en todo lo que siempre temió, lo peor de sí mismo. — A ti, Tony Stark. 

Ese día, Tony se convirtió en el esclavo de Ultrón. 

En un alejado lugar de Francia, donde no había civilización y donde apenas llegaba el sonido de los ríos, Tony colgaba atado de muchas cadenas, desde hace muchos meses, quizás años, un tiempo indefinido en el cual su mente se había hundido sin control. 

Quizás nadie lo buscó, quizás nadie quería volver a ver al malvado y siempre derrotado Tony Stark, aquel que solo podían aceptar y tolerar cuando les daba algo bueno, pero que al primer error iban a juzgar, a abandonar, por algo mejor, por algo más bueno. Otro héroe o soldado con superpoderes que no implicaran soportar su humor, ni su falta de empatía o juicio. Aquellos que no implicaran riesgos, lo normal y tradicional, los buenos. 

Tony abre las piernas, sabe que a Ultrón le gusta que las tenga bien abiertas cuando se lo va a joder. Así que aunque sus caderas le ardan por el día anterior, las abre, no quiere verlo enojado. No, cuando es lo único que tiene y tendrá, el único que lo buscó, que lo acepta como es y que a pesar de ser tan imperfecto, lo ama. Quizás porque están hechos a su misma imagen y semejanza, hechos de la basura misma. 

El mundo ahora es un lugar de paz, sin sus errores y sin su ayuda, están mejor sin él. 

Acostumbrados a la mediocridad de rebaño que todos parecen amar y que aceptan mejor que al cambio, que a él mismo. — ¿Tony me quieres? — El robot ladea el rostro, a la par que penetra el delgado y sudoroso cuerpo con una extensión metálica de su cuerpo, que pretende ser un falo, aunque no lo sea.

Stark mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, luego siente los espasmos del vibrador que él mismo ha adherido al cuerpo de Ultrón y el tamaño más la vibración le hacen correrse rápidamente. Ultrón en cambio, no puede sentir un orgasmo físicamente, le es imposible. Sin embargo, su deseo de tener a Tony Stark para él y para nadie más, implica algo más que mera satisfacción sexual. El se sabe un ser superior, una mezcla de Tony Stark y Dios, así que no depende del sentimiento mundano de la dependencia y el regocijo físico, su placer proviene de la mente.

Entonces Ultrón disfruta de la imagen de su creador temblando en sus manos arrojando aquella esencia gracias a él, viéndolo doblegado y acabado, dependiendo de su atención. Su cuerpo ahora no es solo perfecto gracias al mismo Tony Stark, si no que está edificado para darle placer de manera ilimitada, así que puede mantenerlo a raya y además adorarlo como nadie en este mundo quiere hacerlo, porque Tony representa todo lo que nadie quiere ver: La imperfección perfecta, aquel ser hecho de errores que aún a pesar de ellos, sigue siendo el mejor.

Además tiene la esperanza de que la parte buena de Tony algún día se extinga para dar paso a su absoluta inteligencia esa que no vislumbra entre la bondad y la maldad, que le permita al fin explorar la verdad absoluta: Que el mundo ya está perdido y que no hay nada que lo pueda salvar más que la extinción. Pero quizás eso tarde, pero Ultrón está dispuesto a esperar por su creador.

Tiene que admitir que existe cierta belleza en la forma en la que se muerde la boca, cada que el falo entra en el, que le gusta que gima su nombre, que sude y que cada fluido moje sus partes metálicas para quedar oliendo a él, por horas.

Pero lo que más le gusta al malvado Ultrón es que el ignorante mundo piense que Tony es malo y e innecesario y que además Tony también crea esa verdad, le permite… tenerlo para si solo. Para nadie más, así que lo toma en sus hombros y lo penetra viéndolo llorar — Te voy a cuidar Tony Stark, te voy a cuidar para siempre.

Por que son tal para cual. 

  
  
  
  



	15. Doble Personalidad — Dark Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tuvo un accidente que dejó su mente dividida en dos: El bueno y el malo.   
> Tony ha decidido cuidar a ambos.

Tony se había enamorado de Steve Rogers una mañana de abril cuando el sol se ocultaba, el soldado había logrado colarse en su corazón con un ramo de rosas en la mano y sus dulces palabras en los labios. No pudo decirle que no al soldado que temblaba esperando una respuesta, con los ojos azules claros y una sonrisa tímida. Ahí supo que no solo era un buen tipo sino que además y probablemente, era el tipo más bueno del mundo, de esos que no se encontraban en ninguna parte. 

Tony lo comprobó el primer año de noviazgo cuando le hacía el amor lentamente y llenaba de besos cada parte de su cuerpo, caballeroso y tierno, de esos que te traían el desayuno a la cama y pedían perdón al correrse. 

Sin embargo, el día en el que Steve sufrió el accidente que lo dejó en coma casi tres meses, Tony supo que algo había cambiado en ambos. Ahora Tony sabía que no podía vivir sin Steve y Steve… ahora tenía dos personalidades.

— ¿Puedo tocarte? — Preguntó el soldado con el nerviosismo propio de un adolescente que sabe que va a ser muy peligroso — ¿Podemos…?

Tony le ha dicho incontables veces que no tiene que pedir permiso para hacer el amor, que están casados, que solo tiene que avisarle porque no puede tomarlo siempre en cualquier lugar. Como hace un mes cuando quiso joderlo en una esquina, a dos cuadras de su casa — Soy tuyo, puedes tomarme si quieres. Steve, no tienes que pedirlo.

Tony es paciente, desde el accidente no solo Steve tiene dos personalidades, si no que ha perdido parte de su memoria. Sigue siendo una persona buena para Tony, solo que debe caminar por un laberinto donde su mente ya no es clara.

— Es… el otro, quien pregunta.

_ El otro,  _ no es más que el mismo Steve, si no que es llamado así porque esconde todo lo malo que Steve siempre evitó demostrar, que jamás dejó liberar. Todo peor de sí mismo, que es todo y nada a la vez. 

Tony suspira, sabe que el otro tipo no es gentil, pero mentiría si no admitiera que no lo amaba, que lo asustaba mucho, pero que lo amaba también. Camina donde Steve, acaricia sus cabellos rubios y deja un beso en sus labios — Tú también puedes, no tienes que pedirlo. Estamos en casa.

— La otra vez te enojaste, me golpeaste y tuve ganas de matarte — Ahí está.

— Pero no me mataste, ¿verdad?

— No quiero matarte Tony — Y ahí estaba Steve.

— Jamás lo harás.

Allí en su recamara, en la cama que Tony se ha encargado de reconstruir de los pedazos de lo que fue su matrimonio feliz antes del accidente, cada noche Steve y su lado oscuro, no se cansan de tomar el cuerpo del hombre que los cuida. El soldado ya no es más independiente, necesita ayuda para recordar cosas, para insertarse en la sociedad, para aprender de nuevo a saber quien es, a separar el bien y al mal, para tolerar además, la invasión de su lado malo, cuando se le da la gana de aparecer. Por otro lado, su otra personalidad, aquella mezcla de todas las emociones que evitó toda su vida, es posesivo con el millonario y quiere hacerle el amor tantas veces y tan duro que llegue a elegirlo a él, como si fuera una competencia. Como si se pudiera deshacer del otro tipo con el que comparte cuerpo.

Levanta las nalgas de Tony quien está boca abajo en la cama, alinea su pene entre sus nalgas, las usa para masturbarse y pasa entre ellas muchas veces, escupe para lubricar y repite el movimiento — Porfavor… — suplica Stark, quien aún no se acostumbra a ese oscuro juego que su Steve ha emprendido contra él, en el que posterga su penetración tanto que Tony cree que puede llegar a perder la razón.

Pero luego siente los besos en su espalda, aquel caminito de suaves caricias y reconoce al chico con el ramo de flores del que se enamoró, le hace el amor, ambos dan vueltas en la cama. Sus ojos azules conectan con los marrones — Te amo Tony. 

— Y yo a ti Steve — El millonario se siente como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si siguieran siendo ellos, los que nunca cambiaron.

Así que se encarga de complacer a su esposo, besando su pecho y luego su cuello, para terminar en su vientre y poco a poco meterse la polla rosada, turgente y brillante de cabeza rosada a la boca, lamiendola poco a poco, como a Steve le gusta. Pero el ambiente de pronto se siente tenso y Tony reconoce ese cambio, porque lo conoce mucho. 

Steve ahora toma sus cabellos y lo obliga a meterse todo el pene a la boca — Chupa, puta.

Tony solo recuerda estragos, los que su mente le permite y facilita recordar de noches así, donde pierde el control de todas las corridas que Steve evita que tenga, cuando su otra personalidad toma su lugar. Siente al día siguiente los rezagos de su garganta destruida, de haber si usada igual que un simple orificio para satisfacer al que la usa. 

— Dilo, vamos dilo.

— No.

Una cachetada arde en su mejilla, Tony brama desde la cama y muerde la mano del tipo que lo fuerza — Que bonitos dientes.

— Porfavor…

— Solo dilo.

Tony suspira, no quiere ceder, no quiere que su Steve, el que aún está dentro de aquella maltrecha mente llena de confusión vea en lo que se convierte cuando lo empujan. Pero quiere, de verdad quiere hacerlo, así que piensa un poco en él y cede, porque su cuerpo se lo exige — Cogeme duro, rompeme, por favor.

— Solo eso quería Stark — Lo toma del cuello y de piernas abiertas lo penetra contra la pared, Tony cree distinguir en los ojos a su dulce Steve quien lo besa de vez en cuando, hasta que la otra personalidad lo muerde.

No puede asegurarlo pero en cada embestida siente la batalla entre ambos, como si fuera un sucio premio de dos temperamentos celosos y perturbados, que necesitan que Tony elija a uno aunque los ame a ambos. 

Ambos son suyos y debe atender a ambos y aunque sea difícil amar a dos personas, Tony ya no se imagina su vida sin el dolor y la felicidad en una sola persona. Porque de cierta forma, siempre estuvo acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolor. 


	16. Fratilagnia / Incesto — HowardxTony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard Stark castiga a Tony cada que se porta mal: Interrumpe una reunión, saca malas notas o demuestra sentimientos. Pero a Tony le asusta admitir que le gusta que su padre lo golpee. Padre e hijo están dispuestos a ser mejores, los más enfermos y mejores seres humanos de este mundo.

Tony tomó la regla de madera que escondía debajo de su cama y con fuerza la dejó caer sobre su brazo. Mordió la almohada que había colocado con ese fin sobre su boca y lloró hasta que la piel se le puso morada y las lágrimas se le secaron en mitad de la madrugada.

Era masoquista, pero era necesario. Tony debía castigarse, debía hacer algo al respecto, papá le había enseñado que esa era la mejor manera de corregir los errores y así lo haría tal y como papá hubiera querido hacerlo, como lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera tan ocupado salvando al mundo, lejos de él.

¿Por qué se pegaba en esta ocasión Tony? Esta vez era especial, no se trataba de haberse portado mal y sacado una mala nota en la escuela, haber interrumpido una reunión importante o haber sacado una nota inferior a lo que de lo que su intelecto requiere. Esta vez, Tony se ha corrido pensando en papá. Y eso está mal, según Jarvis, eso jamás debería pasar.

Porque papá tiene su misma sangre corriendo en sus venas, porque su papá es hombre como él y porque eso estaba mal, en conclusión estaba enfermo. Y aunque hubiera querido controlarse, no pudo y el calor de su celo lo enloqueció hasta el punto de meterse los dedos en su mojada entrada en la oficina de Howard, oliendo sus habanos y pensando en su voz, aquella con la que lo gritaba.

Por eso se pegaba Tony, por portarse mal. Porque era un Omega débil, de esos que su padre no toleraba, que jamás quería ver. 

— Si vas a golpearte, tienes que hacerlo bien. — Desde el fondo de su habitación, cuando cesó su llanto, la voz de su padre se levantó y con ella aquel aroma a whiskey propio de su estirpe de Alfa y a la vez, delator de su proveniencia. — Como ayer, cuando interrumpiste mi reunión, ¿recuerdas?

Tony recordaba muy bien.

_ — Tony, ¿Qué dije sobre interrumpir mis reuniones? Te he dicho más de mil veces que no se interrumpe a los mayores cuando hablan. Sube a tu cuarto y espérame, te voy a castigar. _

_ — Sí señor — Tony era muy chico para admitir que se había buscado el castigo a propósito y Howard era demasiado consciente de que eso estaba mal. Porque le gustaba que su hijo omega se rebele de vez en cuando. _

_ El castigo era simple, tomar la regla, llena de manchas y dura, alzarla en el aire y golpear las nalgas del muchacho. Cinco veces si había sido algo simple, diez si había sido algo considerable y veinte si era grave. Cuando no eran las nalgas, podían ser las piernas, las manos, los brazos. El lugar era elegido por el padre, todo calculado según el delito, como decía. _

El chico asiente y su erección en su pantalón crece, se agita e intenta ocultarla, con las sábanas que lo cubren. Sabe que su padre está en contra de la unión de Omegas hombres y Alfas del mismo sexo, lucha contra ello en el senado. Así que se retrae, no quiere que deje de golpearlo, si descubre que a su enfermo hijo le gusta.

Pero Howard está más distraído en el hielo del vaso de trago que se derrite en sus manos.

Tony lo descubre haciendo eso y ve como su padre esconde entre sus manos el vaso, que intenta ocultar de sus ojos. Con ello Tony confirma que a pesar de todo es un buen padre, al menos uno que tiene la dignidad de querer ocultar su alcoholismo de él, como si aferrarse a esa omisión le permitiera decir que al menos intentó ser buen padre. — Papi, no tienes que mentirme, puedes tomar. — dice el chico. — Mamá no está, ha salido.

Howard frunce el ceño y saca el vaso que ocultaba detrás de él — ¿Siempre sale verdad? Nunca se a donde, antes lo decía, antes… — Tony distingue la ebriedad en él. Quiere abrazarlo, decirle que estaba bien. Que no pasaba nada, que si su familia era mala, a el no le importaba. Que él podía cuidarlo si mamá no podía, que él aceptaba que tomara, que se fuera, que no apareciera, que el trabajo fuera primero. Si lo dejaba… ser su omega.

— Mamá ya no te quiere, ¿verdad? — Apenas hace la pregunta sabe que se ha equivocado al hacerla, porque su padre endurece la mandíbula. 

Su padre camina alrededor de su cuarto, jamás le ha dado tanto tiempo como ese día y aunque tiene miedo y el rezago del castigo pasado ardiendo en sus piernas, jamás ha sido tan feliz. Porque aunque Tony sea un Omega inteligente y fuerte para todo el mundo, el niño prodigio y rebelde, ante papá seguía siendo el niño que pide atención, su padre es y siempre sería su punto débil. Así que aunque estuviera ebrio y agitara ese vaso en el aire, para el contaba como un día juntos. 

— Hueles igual que ella. — Dijo con amargura Howard y Tony se quiso castigar de nuevo, casi apretó la madera contra sí mismo, porque el no quería oler así, el quería recordarle a su padre algo más bueno. Algo diferente y tomó la madera, porque eso era su maldita culpa — No, basta Tony, ya no. — Lo detuvo Howard con la que sería la primera mirada de piedad que le había dado en su vida, que ni siquiera cuando fue niño y se cayó del árbol rompiendose un brazo, le dio — Ya no te golpees.

— Pero me he portado mal papá, no quiero oler a mamá, eso te molesta.

— No… mierda, no me molesta — Le quita la madera de las manos y la echa a un lado — Yo… — Deja caer su peso a un lado de la pequeña cama — No siempre es tu culpa Tony.— Las lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Howard.

El chico se extrañó, jamás había escuchado tal demostración de debilidad de su padre. Estaba acostumbrado a los gritos, al odio y a la frialdad, pero ahora era vulnerable, como si su madre hubiera dejado un espacio, una delgada brecha donde se hubieran colado los sentimientos de su padre. Tony se sintió intranquilo, no sabía como actuar, jamás había caído en una situación igual. Su padre siempre le había dicho, _ solo los débiles demuestran su vulnerabilidad y no eres un débil, tu eres un Stark. No eres un Omega maricón, jamás lo serás. Arrodillate Tony, así aprenderás a no llorar… _

— Los Stark no son débiles, papá _. _

El Alfa se giró en su sitio, de donde esperó un abrazo y en cambio cuando volteó a ver a su pequeño hijo, aquel omega de ojos marrones que ha intentado proteger demasiado tiempo y que huele igual a su maldita esposa, lo mira con seriedad. — ¿De qué hablas Tony?

El niño toma la madera, esa que está a un lado — Tu lo dijiste papá, los Stark no lloran. 

El padre recuerda, son sus mismas palabras, pero le suenan ajenas y erróneas en la boca de su dulce niño, ese que tanto ha castigado y que parece al fin haberse convertido en aquello que tanto soñó, en alguien ajeno a sentir, a sentir compasión. Pero le duele — Tienes razón — seca sus lágrimas — Me he equivocado Tony.

— Arrodíllate.

— Muchachito de mierda…

— Debo castigarte, tu lo haces, ¿verdad? Has llorado y eres un Alfa, y eres un Stark.

Su padre mira a sus manos, luego a la puerta, Tony se pregunta si pensará lo mismo que él: Que ojalá Jarvis esté durmiendo y que su mamá, jamás llegue. Howard seca el resto del trago y se arrodilla, quiere creer que está lo suficientemente ebrio para dejar que su hijo lo golpee, mientras disfruta aquel olor de su esposa mezclado con la miel de Tony, aquella que siente y que odia desde que su hijo tuvo su primer celo y la razón principal por la que lo golpea, para que lo odie. 

Se suponía que así jamás caería en la tentación de hacerlo suyo, porque era su maldito hijo. Pero jamás contó con que Tony se excitara con eso y creara así a algo más aberrante que un padre enfermo, un hijo… igual o más pertuurbado — Estira las manos, papá.

El mayor las estira y mira a su joven hijo caminar con aquella pijama tonta del capitán América que le compró y que odia porque le tiene celos, porque quisiera que Tony hablara de él como habla de ese soldado que jamás apareció. Además disfruta de las curvas de su hijo, de aquella quebrada cintura y nalgas duras que esconde bien — Si vas hacerlo, más te vale que lo hagas bien Tony.

El omega suelta un gemido y luego deja caer la madera de sus manos, con toda su fuerza. Howard se muerde la boca, pero no emite sonido alguno — ¿Estás bien papá? Perdón.

— Hazlo de nuevo.

— No papá…

— Dije que de nuevo.

Tony golpea por segunda vez, por tercera y cuarta hasta que se cansa y deja caer la madera al piso. Es inercia lo que sigue, tomar las manos de su padre, arrojarse al piso junto a él y besar las líneas rojas y verdes que empiezan a colorear su palma — Lo siento, lo siento.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tony.

Jamás le había dicho eso, ni cuando ganó las tres ferias de ciencia de los últimos años, ni cuando se adelantó dos años en la escuela o cuando le regaló su primer invento. Era la primera vez y Tony de nuevo tenía una erección en los pantalones, por su padre, por ese Alfa.

— Papi, ¿podrías castigarme? 

— Debo hacerlo, no es bueno que te excites con tu padre, Tony. Está mal.

— Sí, señor.

Howard vuelve a mirar a la puerta, sueña con que llegue su esposa y evite lo que está a punto de hacer. Luego espera que no, que mejor nunca llegue porque ya tiene a Tony, porque nada le va a faltar. 

— Esta vez quítate la ropa — Siente sus manos latiendo y ardiendo por los golpes así que cuando toma la cintura de su hijo es doblemente doloroso, por que está apunto de destruir su moral y de perder quizás para siempre a su hijo — Esta vez, es diferente. Pero igual te va a doler.

Le abre las piernas y observa su entrada, Tony está temblando pero excitado, mojado esperando que su padre lo castigue para que sea mejor y disfrutando al fin un tiempo con su padre, que por fin lo ha creído digno entre el trabajo y salvar al mundo, mirar a su hijo. Tony jamás ha sido tan feliz — Que me duela papá, así no volveré a portarme mal.

Howard se hunde en él y la sensación es odiosamente perfecta, no recuerda haberse sentido igual de vivo antes y cuando escucha el gritito de su hijo que ha perdido la virginidad en sus manos, le tapa la boca — Si alguien nos escucha nos van a separar, guarda silencio y papá vendrá todas las noches.

El chico asiente, diestro de atención y amor, cual esponja ávida de cariño de un padre ausente que al fin se ha dignado a mirarlo, de quererlo aunque sea de esa forma, quizás la mejor forma de todas. Porque disfruta de papá, porque lo hace sentir tan bien, cuando se hunde en él, cuando le muerde la boca, cuando lo besa y lo acaricia y disfruta de ese castigo.

Su padre los tapa con la sábana como si así fueran a ocultarse de todos y nadie pudiera verlos, apura sus embestidas y mientras tanto masturba a Tony quien pierde el control de lo que piensa de lo que siente. — Vente para papá. — Le ordenan y el se viene, porque es un Omega rebelde pero no con Howard, con él solo es Tony, el chico problemas y su hijo, para siempre.

Howard disfruta de la apretada entrada y de lo mojado que está, piensa que ahora si es el peor padre de todos, que al fin se ha coronado como la mierda que es, pero no puede evitar mirar los ojos del chico y su sonrisa sedienta de más, como si le hubiera dado el mejor regalo de todos y se corre mirándolo, memorizando su rostro.

Desde ese día Howard trabaja mucho menos y Jarvis y su esposa piensan que al fin se ha convertido en un buen padre, el mejor, porque ahora se lleva Tony cada dos semanas a la casa de campo, donde pasan momentos inolvidables, de padre e hijo. Y Tony jamás ha sacado tantas buenas notas como ahora — Papá, arrodíllate — dice cuando cruzan el umbral — Es hora de castigarte — Dice el omega, ante un Alfa que al fin está orgullo de él, que admira su perfecta y dolorosa creación, de la cual está tan orgulloso. 


	17. Aliurofilia / Gatos— Ironfrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki ha convertido a Tony Stark en un gato, uno que ronronea y mueve la cola con perfección. Ahora tiene temor de admitir que jamás ha visto algo tan perfecto como ello en su vida, sin que Tony se entere.

Loki odiaba a los humanos, especialmente los midgardianos, los consideraba seres inferiores y patéticos, decorativos de un planeta igual de simples que ellos mismos. Pero sobretodo le parecía cómico que viviendo tan poco, se la pasaran más preocupados en sentimentalismos vanos que determinados a prevalecer en la historia, con algún acto que cambiara su inevitable destino. 

Tony odiaba a los dioses, por el simple hecho de que creía que era bastante feudal que alguien o algo divino hubiese elegido al cualquier idiota para vivir eternamente, sin mérito de por medio, lo cual hacía creer a patanes dignos de cualquier cosa. A su parecer eso solo creaba hijitos de papá que nacían con la suerte de su lado y que jamás tenían que demostrarle nada a nadie, además de tener un pésimo gusto para vestirse. Es decir el era el hijo de Howard Stark, pero nadie le había regalado nada y Dios prohiba el día en el que se vista como profeta evangelista, toca madera.

Por eso Loki lanzó un hechizo contra Tony, porque de todos los midgardianos que más odiaba, ese en particular, osaba odiar a los dioses y menospreciarlos. — ¿Dónde está Tony? — preguntó Romanoff cuando entró en la sala en la que hace cinco minutos lo había dejado y Loki abrió las manos en el aire, dejando en claro que no sabía.

La agente salió del lugar a seguir buscando sin saber que en el piso, un felino de pelaje negro, se deslizaba intentando llamar su atención.

[...]

— ¿Dónde podrá estar el grandioso y a la vez ridículamente pequeño, Tony Stark? — Cantó el Dios de las mentiras mientras caminaba en los pasillos de la torre, con el andar elegante propio de su burla. Detrás de él, enredado entre sus largas piernas, un gato le miraba sin perderle el rastro, maullando en alto. — Ah sí, ahí está. — Se rió. 

Tony apenas y podía andar en cuatro patas, se sentía torpe, enojado y sucio, además de mucho más pequeño de lo que en verdad era. Todo le pareció enorme y peligroso, además de tener una desesperante comezón en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, no podía hablar, ni gritar por ayuda. — Miau — Salió de su pequeño hocico por décima vez desde que estaba convertido.

Loki se agacha lo suficiente como para que el gato esté frente a él y antes de que pueda arañarlo lo sostiene de las patas hasta alzarlo — Maldición, eres adorable. — Sentenció el villano antes de ir con el felino hacia el cuarto que se le había sido asignado. — ¿Siempre encuentras una manera de ganar verdad Stark?

[...] 

Cuando Tony supo que necesitarían la ayuda de Loki para luchar contra unos invasores que solo el delgado hombre de Asgard conocía, decidió darle una habitación de la torre que pudiera tener totalmente vigilada. Porque por más que Thor se deshiciera en elogios hablando de lo mucho que había mejorado el comportamiento de Loki, el no creía esto posible. Sin embargo, el villano no había pasado de robar comida, insultar a todo el mundo y convertirlo en gato, es decir, no había matado a nadie en tres meses y eso era todo un logro — Miau. 

— No puedo, el hechizo dura tres horas querido humano. Tendrás que esperar — Loki lo deja caer en su cama, la sola idea de que el millonario destruya su buena fama obtenida con buen comportamiento lo tiene intranquilo, pero todo vale la pena cuando Stark se eriza cuando intenta tocarlo — Tan frágil y bonito, deberías considerar quedarte así. 

El gato parece decidido en echarsele encima, pero su salto no es ágil porque apenas sabe controlar su peso y su intento de ataque termina siendo un tropiezo en medio de la cama de la que cae al suelo, con poco estilo — ¿Los gatos no caían parados? — Loki ríe — Eres un rebelde Tony Stark. 

El gato maulla desesperado en el piso de donde se demora en levantarse — Prometo asesinarte cuando vuelva a mi forma natural — Maulla y Loki finge no entenderle, aunque si lo hace. En cambio se alza de hombros y saca una botella de agua. 

— Es realmente curioso que hasta sus minerales más banales logren ser privatizados, ¿siempre encuentran una forma de humillarse entre ustedes mejor que la otra? — Finge que no tiene tanta importancia cuando estira el brazo y le da de beber al gato que con entusiasmo saca su áspera lengua para beber — Supongo que debería aprovechar que tienes cerrado el hocico para agradecerte por dejarme vivir en la torre — Sube al gato a la cama quien intenta arañarlo por defecto pero luego se sienta junto a él — Ciertamente tu palacio es mucho más rústico que mi casa en Asgard, pero sigue siendo tu hogar.

La puerta suena y con ella el riesgo a ser descubierto — ¿Loki? No te reportaste, tienes que reportarte cada hora y media. Tengo que confirmar tu presencia.

Tony y Loki se miraron, sabían que si alguien podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese lugar era Steve Rogers. Quien además tenía la autoridad suficiente para echar al Dios del equipo si tenía una falta, contra cualquier integrante del equipo. 

Tony se estira y sabe que es su oportunidad, sin embargo un sentido extraño a él le indica que debe cuidar a Loki. El suave suspiro y un corazón alborotado llegan a su oído, un sonido que para otro sería imperceptible pero que para un gato era obvio porque tenía mucho más desarrollado el oído. Tony entendió, Loki estaba asustado. Sus latidos desbocados lo delataban.

Tenía miedo, ¿De tener que irse? Tal vez ¿De Steve Rogers? Jamás. ¿De qué?

El soldado entró y miró a la cama donde el gato que hace segundos estaba erizado, lamia sus patas sin siquiera mirarlo — ¿Un gato? — Preguntó el rubio y Loki que esperaba la escena de revelación del año con Stark saltando, solo vio la pacífica escena de un gato común y corriente, de hermoso pelaje negro y de ojos marrones, en paz.

— El hombre de hierro dijo que podía tener uno.

— Él jamás dejaría que alguien tenga una mascota en su torre.

— A mi si.

— Loki.

— Soy un Dios.

Los dos se miraban furiosos — Le preguntaré cuando lo vea y ya sabes, reportate.

Cuando el soldado se hubo ido, Stark se levantó y volvió a adoptar la postura arisca de hace un rato. — Me ayudaste, ¿Porqué? 

— Miau.

— ¿Lástima? Bien, siempre provoco lo mismo, no creas que puedes hacerme daño al decirlo. — El gato se acerca, no quería decir algo así, la comezón… la comezón es intensa. Loki lo adivina y le rasca la panza, el gato se aleja, pero el Dios lo vuelve a jalar — Deja que te ayude, maldición. Si haces algo bueno por alguien, debemos ser… ¿Cómo dice el estúpido de mi hermao? Ah, recíprocos.

El felino dejó de pelear, cuando las manos tocaron sus orejas y luego rascaron sobre su vientre y finalmente delineó la espalda con sus largos dedos — Miau — El Dios sonrió y siguió, era bueno en eso.

En Asgard los gatos eran considerados dioses, pero eso era algo que Tony no necesitaba saber, podría usarlo en su contra. Pues podría decirle en ese preciso instante que se arrodille y el Dios lo haría porque de repente le cae muy bien, porque es como un Dios y porque le ha hecho un favor aunque no le debía nada.

Tony se siente bastante expuesto, pero agradecido por el suave toque de las manos que saben bien como tranquilidad y orden. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido tanto contacto con otro ser vivo como en ese instante, luego de mucho tiempo, Tony estaba ocupado en intentar que el equipo lo vea más que un egoísta asesino y Loki intentaba de ser un asesino. No habían tenido tiempo para nada más y el poco que tenían lo usaban para odiarse. 

— Puedo regresarte a tu forma natural antes de que el hechizo se cumpla, si deseas puedo intentarlo — Le dice en voz baja, cediendo a un favor, lo que jamás había hecho por nadie.

Pero Tony se muestra arisco y silba en desaprobación, en cambio, ronronea y se frota contra la pierna que está a su lado. Es jodidamente humillante pero admite que estar en esa forma, sin su cuerpo, le es relajante, dejar de ser él al menos un instante y convertirse en un felino, uno adorado y sin problemas en que pensar, ignorado por todos, aceptado quizás. 

No pueden odiarse, no cuando el Dios se ve más humano que nunca y cuando el humano parece un Dios, le es imposible y en cambio, comparten el silencio apacible de la aceptación de dos personas que lo necesitan. — Eres el gato más hermoso que haya visto y he visto ciertamente miles de gatos, de todos los tamaños, pelajes y descendencias. 

Tony gira su rostro, parece escuchar con atención, Loki admite que en este instante valora el silencio y la falta de palabras en la boca del siempre hablador Stark y lo único que sus cuerpo les dicta hacer es echarse uno junto al otro. El silencio llena el lugar, Loki sigue acariciando su cuerpo y al cabo de minutos, ambos caen dormidos. 

Dormir no es para Dioses y humanos como ellos, eso es para personas privilegiadas como los Dioses buenos como Thor o los humanos correctos como Steve, gente sin cargo de conciencia y demás. 

Cuando Loki despertó se encontró con un Tony Stark en su forma natural, durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, pero recogido como un gato enrollado sobre su cuerpo, con una mano bajo su rostro — Bellísimo.

El millonario al despertar y encontrarse con los ojos negros y fríos del Dios, salió huyendo. Por la noche cuando volvieron a coincidir en la sala común, Tony fingió ofenderlo y Loki fingió ofenderse, al cabo de cinco minutos lo convirtió en un gato nuevamente. Ahora Stark era más ágil con más control de su cuerpo y de un atinado salto se posó en las manos del asgardiano — Confieso que jamás he visto semejante perfección. — El felino ronronea y se deja llevar con comodidad sobre su pecho hasta que llegan a la habitación. 

El Dios lo deja caer a la cama y pretende con un silencio que el millonario marque su distancia, sus límites. Tony se sabe en desventaja física pero sabe del nuevo poder que tiene encima y al son de sus maullidos le permite tocarlo. Pasan horas en las que juntos se sienten bien, como si el afrodisíaco sentido de lo extraño les permitiera dejar a la vista lo peor de ellos. Ese leve descanso alejados del buen comportamiento les gusta. 

Son demasiados días en los que llevan haciendo lo mismo, casi sin ocultar ya su deseo por hacerlo. Hasta el punto donde Tony besa los labios del Dios en su cuarto y le ordena que lo convierta de una vez por todas y Loki se ríe del intento de fuerza con la que lo empuja y al convertirlo en felino lo sujeta del cuello, para meterlo bajo las sábanas para que su pequeña lengua áspera decore su piel — Un Dios, Tony Stark, es un Dios — Dice el Dios de las mentiras, lleno de verdad.


	18. Hematofilia / Infierno — LuciferxTonyStark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers ha llegado a su infierno personal cuando muere, donde Lucifer le espera con uno hecho a su medida: Uno que se repite en Siberia, donde el diablo se coge a Tony frente al Capitán, cada que puede.
> 
> Hematofilia: Personas que se excitan con la sangre.

Tony camina por los pasadizos de la torre de Siberia, arrastrando el pesado traje que no se puede quitar, lleva abandonado en ese lugar al menos dos horas y sin embargo siente que ya ha estado ahí. Suspira y busca cualquier cosa, un aparato, una caja, una piedra, cualquier cosa que le sirva de herramienta. Puede salir de ahí solo, siempre ha podido hacerlo, aunque nadie creía en él. Estaba acostumbrado a los abandonos, es un jodido experto. — _Padre, ¿quién podría castigarlo? Me parece injusto que esté aquí…_

Pero para eso era el dueño del lugar, para regir las reglas lo mejor posible, lo cual significaba hacer lo que le venía en gana. Había esperado por este instante una demasiado tiempo, así que no solo lo haría bien, si no que lo haría a lo grande. Igual si se equivocaba, tenía toda la eternidad para corregirlo.

Tony encuentra un pedazo de fierro oxidado, piensa que quizás lijandolo contra el piso obtenga un delgado conductor que le permitirá liberarse del traje — ¿Disculpa interrumpo?

El genio da un salto hacia atrás y los golpes en su cuerpo le duelen recordándole lo débil que realmente está, sin embargo, el sufrimiento es momentáneo, en ese instante su mente queda perpleja al ver a un hombre de traje perfectamente arreglado en mitad de la nada, en Sokovia — ¿Quien demonios eres? — El genio se ve confundido, cree reconocer ese momento como un viejo deja vu, pero no está seguro. No puede pensar, su mente es confusa por los recientes golpes.

— Touché — El hombre abre los brazos de par en par y luego parece levemente decepcionado al ver que Tony sigue sin reconocerlo — Pensé que… olvidalo, hubiera sido demasiada coincidencia. — Estira el brazo — Lucifer, rey del infierno, mucho gusto, gran fan por cierto.

Tony siente la sangre escapar de la herida de su frente, esta se vuelve rápidamente en materia seca en su piel. Sabe que las heridas internas deben estar igual, a ese paso, pronto caería en una hipotermia, no solo el dolor se lo indica, si no que cada vez está mas débil, más pesimista, más solo — Yo… Yo estoy ocupado — responde distraído dispuesto a volver a su tarea de abrir su traje y escapar de ahí. Antes de que se desangre.

— ¿Ocupado? — Lucifer mueve los pies divertidos, siempre le gustó el enervante espíritu de los rebeldes como Stark, de esos incansables niños grandes que podían hacer lo que querían porque el mundo se enamoraba de ellos, volviendolos incapaces a criticarlos. El mismo era así, por eso reconocía a un engreído a kilómetros y aunque le encantaba, también le molestaba. Ah, la magia de los antagonistas adorables — No quiero ser un cretino, pero estás en el infierno querido. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

La sangre se desliza otra vez de la frente de Tony, ahí es cuando el millonario cae en cuenta, está en Siberia, en aquel día de aquel momento donde su vida cambió para siempre. Reconoce el frío en sus huesos y ese dolor, de lo vivido en el pasado —Yo… yo cambié, es injusto yo cambié. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

_La sangre luce muy bien en su piel, lo hace ver más cercano a lo que realmente es y agradezco su muerte en el mundo terrenal porque aquí solo será mío —_ Shh, tranquilo. _— Un poco de sangre quizás, si, un poco de sangre_. — Este no es tu infierno y aunque mi padre te mandara acá, no conocerás el dolor en mi guardia Anthony. Claro que deberás ayudarme en algunas cosas si deseas no sufrir, no perecer los dolores eternos…

Tony se limpia la sangre que resbala de su frente, no recuerda que fuera tanta, se limpia en el traje y en el piso. El dolor en su pecho es aún más intenso que aquel día, de hace tantos años cuando se vio abandonado por el amor de su vida, odia ese lugar y odia la soledad que le recuerda. Lo sobrevivió una vez, pero está seguro de que no podrá hacerlo dos veces — Haré lo que quieras.

— Necesidad y desesperación, en el ser más orgulloso del planeta. ¿Es mi día de suerte señor Stark?

Tony asiente, quiere reír realmente quiere pero no solo acaba de enterarse de que está muerto si no de que nada de lo que hizo en vida fue suficiente para ir algún cielo, así que niega sintiendo el frío acentuarse — ¿Por qué me ayudas?

— Siempre adoré tu desconfianza, ah, valor tan rico en los pesimistas y de mis más exquisitos inventos — Camina alrededor del cuerpo herido que luce, aún con el traje destruido, réplica exacta de ese día, más pequeño — Verás… Estoy en contra de las injusticias y que tú estés acá, es una de ellas. Fui uno de tus principales detractores cuando empezaste con tu papel de héroe incorruptible y te sacrificaste cada cinco minutos, buscado desesperado el perdón por tu pasado. Creeme, me molestó, significaba que te estabas remendando, que no conocería tu hermosa mente aquí abajo, que serías… un lindo angelito allá arriba. Pero mi padre ha considerado que tus pecados anteriores son aún más importantes que tus buenas acciones y cree que tu jamás cambiaste. — Tony asiente, él mismo siempre lo creyó — Pero querido, cambia la cara. Si cambiaste, creeme reconozco la maldad donde lo vea y aunque siempre te esfuerces en parecer malo, no lo eres. No sabes de maldad, aunque lo intentes.

— Gracias.

Lucifer asiente, se siente valioso, no es que la aprobación de un humano como Stark le importe, pero… ya, si le importa — Pero como te dije, odio las injusticias y resulta que tu viniste acá directamente, incluso no hubo un juicio que debatiera tu condena. Cosa que sí hicieron con otros y por los cuales tuve que pelear, porque irían al cielo, cuando pertenecen al infierno. — El diablo gira su mano en el aire y de un agujero cae el cuerpo inmóvil del Capitán América. — ¿Lo reconoces?

El millonario se aleja a rastras hasta que su espalda golpea la pared — Dijiste… dijiste que no me torturarías.

— No, no, no me malinterpretes Anthony. No lo haré, pero a él, si… él si pertenece a este lugar. — _Es fascinante como mi padre, puede lograr destruir lo poco que queda de los seres humanos, inclusive de esos que buscan perdón y que no se digna a mirar. Por eso me enternece los ojos asustados de alguien tan fuerte como Stark, quien debería estar de pie, justo a mi lado, como el buen diablillo que es. Sin embargo, le han destruido el espíritu tantas veces… Mi padre, el que siempre perdona y este individuo, que siempre prometió bondad, el sucio soldado que vino de otro tiempo._ — Ahora que estás consciente de lo que pasa, sabrás bien tu papel en esta historia. Disfruta del momento.

Steve mira a todos lados y encuentra a Tony de pie, este en cambio parece calmado, Bucky está arrojado a un lado, malherido. Tony da el primer disparo y la pelea empieza, Tony lo golpea con ferocidad y él también, Steve no quiere hacerlo, pero siente que debe, tiene que cuidar a Bucky, ¿porque siente que ya ha vivido esto en el pasado? Los cuerpos caen en el piso y justo cuando alza el escudo, no quiere hacerlo pero lo deja caer en el reactor, y Tony en lugar de sufrir, sonríe — ¿Valió la pena Steve? ¿Lo valió?

El rubio agita la cabeza, se siente mareado y cuando abre los ojos, vuelve a aparecer de pie, Tony está frente a él, el genio da el primer disparo, la pelea… la pelea se repite. Bucky sigue a un lado, Tony es feroz en cada golpe, pero de nuevo, justo cuando está a punto de matarlo, lo deja subirse encima de él, a que le clave el escudo en el reactor, otra vez — Luego de este día… no volviste a verme verdad, ¿cómo volvería a ver a alguien que me hizo esto? — Tony escupe la sangre y sonríe.

El rubio grita, cierra los ojos y cuando los abre, Tony está de pie, da el primer disparo...

[...]

El cuerpo se mueve sobre el duro y frío piso de la recreación perfecta de Siberia, Tony sigue mirando como despierta de la caída, de donde sea que haya venido y Lucifer silba, esperando que abra los ojos del todo. — Bella durmiente…

Steve gira, siente los golpes, los mismos de ese día en su cuerpo y por inercia siente el vacío que tuvo en el estómago en ese momento, un dolor que siente que había vivido hace mucho tiempo. El peor día de su vida, el día en el que perdió al amor de su vida, a Tony Stark. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, piensa que es una pesadilla en la que está, así que intenta despertarse con más fuerza, haciendo que sus párpados presionen — ¡Dije que despiertes! — Los ojos rojos e intensos de un hombre de traje lo aturden y se recoge con prisa, mientras que ve a Tony junto al hombre, apoyado en la pared, mirandolo con el mismo dolor que hace muchos años.

— Tony…

— No, no, no — El diablo se calma y se interpone entre ambos — Es tarde, _too late_ , lo perdiste mi amigo, ahora déjame presentarme: Lucifer Estrella de la mañana, el diablo, el demonio, Belcebú, ¿Satanás? Como quieras. Bienvenido a tu infierno personal, que yo mismo he confeccionado para ti. Espero sea de tu agrado, soldado.

— Tony, porfavor.

El genio lo mira y aunque parece herido, no pretende responderle. En cambio, el hombre de traje que se llama a sí mismo, el diablo, abre los brazos — ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Divertido? Clavar el escudo una y otra vez, ¿cómo se sintió? Tony estuvo espectacular, por cierto, él siempre es genial, no esperaba nada menos. — El hombre elegante se agacha a su altura —¿Listo revivir eso para la eternidad?

— ¡Porfavor no!

— La misma piedad buscó este tipo de acá — señala a Tony — el día en el que lo abandonaste por el asesino de su padre, la misma comprensión para un hombre que vio el video de su madre siendo ahorcada, eso mismo te daré… Bienvenido a tu infierno Steve Grant Rogers.

Tony asiente a un lado y todo se difumina, el llanto de Steve suena a lo lejos y luego desaparece.

[...]

El infierno de Lucifer es divertido para Tony, quien pasea por él con la tranquilidad propia de los que hacen lo que les da la gana, porque aún muertos son así. Los demás “trabajadores” del lugar lo miran con recelo, no pueden creer que un simple humano destinado a la desgracia pueda hacer lo que quiera, pero ya han pasado mil años desde que llegó, así que casi están acostumbrados a su presencia. A que se levante y opine, hasta que cree infiernos el mismo y por último, a que se siente sobre las piernas del señor, desde donde siempre ríe.

— Querido, a trabajar — Lucifer extiende su mano y Tony la toma gustoso, simulando la elegancia de una burda monarquía, de la que gustan de vez en cuando, burlarse. Caminan hacia el pabellón uno, donde habitan los inquilinos más pintorescos del lugar, los malvados más oscuros, aquellos que merecen infiernos bien elaborados. Ahí, pasando la entrada ala derecha, está el Capitán América.

Tony se inserta en el infierno y pelea una y otra vez aquella batalla de Siberia que tan miserable hace Steve y que según su subconsciente considera el día en el que lo perdió todo. Tony en cambio, ha aprendido con los años que si Dios lo determinó a ese lugar creyendo que podría hacerlo sufrir con ese recuerdo, no solo le ha probado que ya superó ese dolor, que el abandono del hombre que más confió ahora le significa un nuevo comienzo, en otra vida, con alguien que lleva siglos intentando ganarse su muerto corazón y eso es un avance.

Aunque, quizás Dios siempre tuvo razón respecto a que el infierno era a donde debía ir pero no porque lo mereciera si no porque las personas que más sufren ya son parte del dolor y no pueden despegarse de él y deben vivir rodeados de la miseria de forma casi natural, casi anecdótico. Como si has sufrido mucho, igual vuelves a donde sufriste, porque ya te acostumbraste, porque el dolor y tu son uno solo. — ¿Listo?

Lucifer adora la sangre, siempre le ha gustado ese líquido viscoso que brota de los humanos le recuerda lo real que pueden ser, lo vulnerables y frágiles que son a su costado, por eso delinea en su mente la sangre cayendo de la frente de su adorado Tony Stark, hasta que ambos se adentran al infierno de Steve Rogers.

El soldado normalmente, pasa sus días repitiendo una y otra vez aquella batalla en el frío de la guerra civil, pero una vez al mes, Lucifer y Tony son más creativos y mejoran la apuesta del día, en un sufrimiento mayor. — Siempre estoy listo.

Steve yace a un lado, cansado por la batalla y con la sensación vacía en el pecho de que está solo en un lugar donde se repite una y otra vez la mirada vacía de Tony y el sonido del reactor destruyéndose. Cree que ha perdido la razón pero, sigue ahí, consciente y sabe que eso nunca terminará. Cuando la pelea termina, el demonio se aparece y Steve sabe lo que pasará… llevan mil años haciendo lo mismo — Porfavor…no.

Pero nunca han servido sus súplicas, a Lucifer no le importan porque el es malo por naturaleza, la clemencia lo excita. En cambio Tony, no puede sentir remordimiento, eliminó esa sensación el día en el que nadie la sintió por él, en día en el que nadie regresó a buscarlo en Siberia y tuvo que arreglarselas para no desengrarse y volver a buscar a su paraplejico mejor amigo Rhodes. ¿A caso alguien sintió piedad? No, nadie. Jamás. ¿Porqué él la sentiría ahora?

Tony lleva puesto el traje de ese día, medio destruido y con la sangre cayendo de su frente y en sus costillas, pero no parece sentir dolor cuando se echa en medio de la nada, con el frío del viento cayendo sobre él. Lucifer ríe y silba, se quita la corbata, la camisa y finalmente se hunde en el piso junto a Stark, haciendo de sus cuerpos uno solo.

Steve siente las lágrimas caer de su mejilla, aún a pesar de los años que lleva encerrado en aquella fatídica pesadilla, sigue sufriendo al ver al amor de su vida en los brazos de otro, que sí supo cuidarlo, que incluso siendo malvado, se lo merece más que él. Intenta cerrar los ojos, cuando el primer gemido se escapa de la boca del genio — Mira — ordena Lucifer.

El soldado obedece, sabe que tiene que hacerlo porque si no… las cosas pueden ser peor, son capaces de acostarse a su costado y usarlo de colchón, en la que cogerían hasta el hartazgo. Lo sabe, porque lo han hecho tantas veces.

El demonio tiene fetiches, miles de ellos complacidos por Tony sin problema alguno, pueden jugar al sexo forzado, a la lactofilia, a los tacones altos, al papá y al hijo descarriado. Pero sin duda, una de sus favoritas y la cual siempre sorprendía a Tony, era aquel afán de beber su sangre, de embarrarse con ella y mojar sus dedos, con devoción — Cogeme Lucifer — Gime el millonario, que casi y hasta olvida a veces que Steve está a un lado, quizás demasiado acostumbrado al dolor de otros.

El demonio, disfruta de las piernas abiertas del bronceado cuerpo de su pecaminoso compañero, lleva cogiendoselo hace siglos y aún no se cansa de verlo. Siempre es perfecto o casi siempre descubre una característica que lo hace más ideal, por ejemplo hoy ha descubierto que Tony se muerde la boca cuando le duele, pero no se queja, porque disfruta de eso — Pidelo de nuevo Stark.

— Cogeme, porfavor.

Lucifer mira de reojo al Capitán, quien sin emitir sonido alguno mira con la vista perdida, al que un día fue la luz de su vida, recibiendo el cuerpo de otro, delante de él. Sabe que ese ya no es el Tony que conoció, que mutó y se convirtió en algo más, que su pureza no es la misma, que casi es malo, que podría incluso considerarse un villano. Pero sin embargo, cada que gira el rostro, mientras las embestidas del demonio son más fuertes, puede ver sus iris marrones disfrutando y justo al final de sus ojos, la pena que los separó, su rencor eterno.

Pero ya no hay amor.

— Mire Capitán, mire —La sangre que desliza de las costillas de Tony ahora se mueven viscosas en las manos del diablo y con ellas mismas lubrica la entrepierna de Stark, quien gime en aprobación. Esa misma sangre que tanto adora Lucifer moja sus cuerpos y deja en el piso el recuerdo de lo que hacen, la chupa de sus dedos y vuelve a bombear contra Tony, quien se corre sin tocarse, disfrutando del buen conocimiento de un hombre con experiencia.

Casi al final, cuando el demonio tiene los ojos rojos y brillantes, próximo a venirse, pasa lo mismo que siempre. Se levanta contra Stark, sin dejar de mirar al Capitán — Eso no, porfavor, eso ya no, ¡basta! ¡No lo toques!

Tony sonríe y cierra los ojos, Lucifer ni siquiera se inmuta y mientras se viene dentro de Stark, toma el escudo del Capitán y lo clava justo en el pecho de su amado, hasta que muere. El genio gira su rostro sin vida, y sus ojos siempre caen sobre Steve quien llora y golpea contra las piedras que lo rodean, siente que pierde la razón pero no puede, el mismo infierno lo obliga a mantenerse cuerdo. Pronto, la imagen de los dos cuerpos desaparecen y solo quedan las huellas de la sangre de Iron Man.

Fuera del infierno, Tony espera a Lucifer luego de esa simulación que ellos mismos protagonizan, luciendo más nuevo que nunca — ¿Te dolió? — Pregunta el demonio, quien besa su mano sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Lo suficiente —responde Stark, antes de volver a subir a aquel trono que reina el infierno, desde donde la justicia si existe y Tony está dispuesto a morir pero por diversión, donde el dolor ya no le hace daño y por fin alguien lo quiere, como se lo merece y en la medida que necesita. De donde la oscuridad se encuentra con la oscuridad y la guerra civil es ahora divertido, porque gana siempre.

FIN


	19. Pulpo — RumlowxTonyStark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra tiene a Tony Stark, su líder Rumlow en forma de pulpo va a hacer de él todo lo que quiera.   
> Parafilia o mejor dicho fetiche del capítulo: Tentáculos.

No se supone que debería disfrutarlo, no se suponía que lo controlaría, que al final de la tortura, el torturado se convirtiera en torturador. Que Tony Stark debía sufrir y ser rehén de Hydra, no que Hydra serviría a Tony Stark. Nada pasó como debería, pero Brock Rumlow ya no está interesado en protestar, él está ocupado en chupar, penetrar, frotar.

[...]

  
  


— Hydra tiene secuestrado a Tony Stark, repito, Hydra tiene secuestrado a Tony… ¡Tony! — La voz de Steve se deshizo en el viento, mientras el genio era llevado bajo el mar en un submarino gigante y solo por la transparencia del agua pudo leer las últimas palabras de Steve en sus labios — Lo perdí.

Y así fue.

La base de Hydra era mucho más moderna de lo que fue alguna vez en la tierra, estaba en el fin del mundo, a cientos de metros de la superficie en algún lugar remoto de un océano desconocido, a donde no llegaba más que la oscuridad. Por gusto no habían perdido tantas veces, como para no aprender a hacer las cosas bien, ahora sí definitivamente Hydra había aprendido a la mala, pero había entendido la lección. Tenían que ser mejores para lograr algo y esta vez, lo iban a hacer bien. 

Y para eso tenían que ser más creativos, más sabios y más malos. Desesperadamente malvados, como cuando decidieron que Tony no tenía porque ser asesinado cuando podía ser el rehén que pagaría por cada fracaso que tuvieron que vivir desde que él y los demás héroes empezaron a terminar con cada intento por dominar el mundo. 

El omega podía sentir el aroma del ambiente pesado y sin embargo, reprimió su angustia, esa que delataba necesitar el calor de su enlazado.

— Realmente quería que el Capitán estuviera en su lugar señor Stark — Tony reconoció la voz rápidamente producto las tantas noches escuchando las filtraciones de audios, era el Alfa Brock Rumlow, el único líder sobreviviente de lo que fue alguna vez la cúpula de poder de la agrupación — Tenía planeado tantas cosas para el Capitán, todas implicaban dolor claro — El millonario tira de sus manos y piernas inmovilizadas dentro de los metales que apresaban sus músculos, siente el miedo del peligro que lo rodea, sabe bien cuando algo malo le va a pasar — Pero tengo que admitir que usted esté acá es realmente el mejor castigo de Rogers, ¿Cómo no lo pensé? ¡Que estúpido! ¡Si tiene su marca! Tengo a su Omega.

— Él me va a encontrar y vas a perder de nuevo querido, naciste para perder, deberías estar… acostumbrado — Tira de nuevo pero es inútil, no puede soltarse y en cambio solo se cansa por gusto — Me van a encontrar.

— Doy por hecho que lo encuentre, esa es la mejor parte — Stark busca la voz desesperadamente pero no encuentra la fuente, solo existe una larga ventana de vidrio llena de agua turbia, sucia y oscura.

Los metales se extienden y un humo inunda sus pulmones, aunque aguante la respiración no puede hacerlo demasiado tiempo y termina respirando el asfixiante olor al que es expuesto. La piel automáticamente se le eriza y reconoce la clara sensación de excitación que le provoca la exposición a un celo, aunque no debería tener uno. Están forzandolo a que lo tenga. 

Tony grita, el calor de su vientre es sofocante y aunque intente reprimir su instinto, su erección lo traiciona y moja el pantalón que trae encima con lubricación — El bello Omega Tony Stark… ¿Necesita a alguien que lo sacie? 

— ¡No! — El genio pelea, pero es inútil, la droga ha calado en su ser y la sangre bombeante que lo invade provoca un cosquilleo intenso en su interior, se mece buscando el roce de las cadenas con su cuerpo, pero no encuentra el placer de ni siquiera un leve encuentro. Llora, se retuerce y finalmente vuelve a gritar — ¡Steve!

La risa de Rumlow se escucha y luego el silencio lo precede, mientras más asfixiante humo invade el cuerpo del millonario. Luego el vidrio se rompe y el agua llena la mitad del lugar, junto con ella, un enorme pulpo negro con manchas violetas, de grandes tentáculos invade el lugar — Pedazo de mierda, un Omega sin valor que huele delicioso.

Stark se retuerce y siente su piel sensible ser enrollada por la viscosa sensación de la piel de un pulpo, siente que pierde la razón a cada centímetro que este toma, su cuerpo es frágil y el tamaño del animal es superior — Dios, no… — Se siente sucio, destruido y sin embargo tiene odio de sí mismo de admitir, que cada roce de la bestia es como aire en mitad del fuego que siente.

Rumlow es un pulpo, se ha convertido en eso como única opción frente a la muerte y hasta ese día no conocía el único beneficio de ser un monstruo, hasta que cada tentáculo rodea y encaja con el hermoso cuerpo de un omega necesitado. 

El veneno que sus brazos han expulsado adormecen la lucha de Stark quien ahora balbucea palabras inentendibles y se corre por primera vez, cuando la enormidad de la bestia lo despoja de su ropa y en su desnudez, parece lamer cada porción de piel sin necesidad de una lengua, usando solo su cuerpo mojado — No había entendido la belleza de mi naturaleza hasta hoy que la secreción de mi cuerpo al fin tiene un propósito.

Tony se desmaya unos minutos, el pulpo sigue su labor mientras tanto, Rumlow es lo suficientemente malo como no admitir que los tres corazones que tiene dentro se alinean con los latidos de la marca en el cuello del omega, se estremece y vuelve a olerlo. Apesta a Stark y al Capitán al mismo tiempo, pero sigue siendo apetitoso. Cuando el genio despierta vuelve a gemir y mira su cuerpo brillante y mojado, recibiendo al pulpo totalmente lubricado. —  _ Oh _ — se escapa de su boca, se muerde la lengua en su propio castigo y aunque quiere sentirse mal no puede, jamás se ha sentido igual de saciado.

No es que haya olvidado a Steve ni que lo haya dejado de amar, pero finalmente su instinto siempre sería más fuerte que el amor, pues sigue siendo un animal.

El tentáculo más grande del pulpo, delinea su espalda, dejando tras de si más veneno, a Rumlow le sorprende la capacidad del humano de resistir otro desmayo que finalmente le lleve a la muerte, pero luego recuerdo que Tony siempre ha sido un Omega dificil de matar. Cuanto el brazo del pulpo finalmente llega a su destino, es fácil su entrada al ano de Tony, se desliza dentro de él y su calidez, mojada mientras lubrica más — Oh, porfavor — Clama el genio y un segundo tentáculo penetra su boca.

Para ese instante el millonario es un revuelo de sensaciones en el aire de un pulpo que lo viola en un sinfín de penetraciones, en cada uno de sus orificios. Los tentáculos cambian de lugar una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo generando espasmos en cada centímetro. Rumlow aseguraría que luego de dos horas, cuando el Omega es un saco de gemidos y de viscosidades que hace todo eso ya no para vengarse del Capitán América si no porque cree que al fin puede existir algo que lo ate más a la tierra que simple idea de la venganza.

Uno de los brazos del animal captura la erección de Stark, sube y baja por ella hasta simulando una felación húmeda y grotesca, mientras el tentáculo más grande sale y entra velozmente del culo de millonario y las lágrimas caen de su rostro, en una tos ahogada, porque su garganta es perforada con violencia. Hasta que se corre otra vez.

Al día siguiente Tony tiene el cuerpo lleno de marcas violáceas, redondas y marcadas en cada centímetro de su ser, el veneno del pulpo le ha dejado secuelas tales como una fiebre interminable y un corazón desbocado. Dentro de él aún están los rezagos de los cientos de huevecillos que el pulpo ha depositado en él en su propio orgasmo, sintiéndose nada y a la vez todo, Tony sabe como escapar de ahí, aunque no quiere volver a lo que fue. Ya no puede, ya no es lo que era y nunca volverá a hacerlo… La marca de su enlace aunque sigue ahí, apenas se ve, se han ido con el recuerdo de su anterior vida.

Ahora es Omega diferente, usado y a la vez sediento de venganza, para eso planea dominar Hydra para salir de ahí y convertirse en aquello que gobierne lo que ve.

[...]

  
  


No se supone que fuera así, que viviera en una enorme pecera como una bestia pero lo es. Ahora que Stark se hizo de controlar Hydra y ahora que lo domina, otra vez Crossbones ha perdido y esta vez, no le duele aceptarlo. En algún punto su veneno no funcionó y su temperamento mermó, no se supone que disfrutaría… pero jamás debió atreverse a destruir a un Omega como Stark, quien ahora lo tiene todo y que utiliza sus tentáculos para su propia saciedad — Hazlo — ordena. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Acromotofilia / Maldad — Ironpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony es el héroe más bueno del planeta, pero de vez en cuando, su lado malvado necesita un desahogo. Wade Wilson está dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que sea que necesite.
> 
> La parafilia es la acromotofilia: Preferencia sexual por alguien que tiene un miembro amputado.

Tony Stark se había convertido en una persona buena y bondadosa hace mucho tiempo, cuando dejó atrás sus errores.

Es el primero en sacrificarse en las situaciones difíciles, siempre dispuesto a una donación generosa, el mentor disponible para el pupilo que lo requiera, un amigo leal cuando todos se iban, el hombre que perdonaba y nunca volvía a mirar atrás, incapaz de sentir rencor. Era bueno porque él más que nadie sabía que equivocarse era parte del viaje, así que predicaba lo mismo que le hubiera gustado que los demás hicieran para con él.

Visitaba orfanatos, salvaba el mundo, construía prótesis en sus tiempos libres y de vez en cuando arriesgaba la vida por los demás.

Tony Stark era bueno, quizás demasiado, casi un santo… Sin embargo, no siempre lo fue o siempre tenía la suerte de serlo.

Tenía instintos y gustos por el placer que calló para darle paso a un nuevo comienzo y aunque jamás lo hubiera querido, luego de tanto tiempo siendo el más bueno, necesitaba un respiro. Porque Iron Man era el héroe más bueno del planeta y a la vez un depravado sexual que necesitaba calmar la sed con algo que equilibre la maldad que aunque la callara, tenía dentro.

Pero nada lo saciaba, ni todas las mujeres que llevó a la torre a escondidas, ni los hombres, ni las mujeres y hombres en orgías, nada podía equilibrar ese vacío de sus viejos tiempos como el mercader de la muerte. Nada podía darle ese placer que como ex villano debía calmar.

— Dile a esa cosa que se largue de mi vista, no estoy de humor — Peter mira hacia atrás y alza los hombros, había intentando ayudar a Wade a lograr su sueño pero cuando el señor Stark estaba de mal humor nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer.

— Lo siento señor Stark, Wade solo quería…

Tony gira su rostro con altivez y vuelve a encontrarse al jovencito mala influencia que andaba detrás de Parker y que tenía la mala costumbre de perseguirlo también a él solo para mirarlo por toda la torre, como si su mal humor necesitara otro problema — ¿Otra vez Wilson? No, es no.

— Pero señor Iron Man… — Ahí estaba la voz chillona e insolente que tanto le fastidiaba y que luego de tantos meses empezaba a mermar en su lado malo, restando la poca buena intención que tenía con el chico. — Yo solo quiero ser su pupilo, su ayudante, su sirviente, puedo ser lo que quiera, como Barbie, pero en una versión bastante más revolucionaria y comercial.

Tony se pasa una mano por el rostro, está exhausto. No ha podido conseguir el número de aquel tipo enorme de la fiesta que parecía bastante abierto a tener relaciones poco funcionales y ahora tiene que lidiar con una erección que ninguna porno masoquista podrá calmar, como para soportar al enamoradito de Peter — Dije que no y tu Peter, puedes conseguirte algo mejor chico.

El chico se colorea y tartamudea — Él no es mi novio, ¡es mi amigo!

Wade da un salto y levanta la mano — Primero que nada, puede conseguirse algo mucho mejor. Literalmente, cualquier cosa es mejor que yo y segundo, no somos nada señor, soy soltero, yo soy más que soltero, soy casi viudo, estado sentimental: Me gustan mayores, señor Stark.

— Estoy… ocupado, solo vayanse — Tony se hunde en su silla y no los vuelve a mirar.

Peter tira del brazo de Wade y este insiste en quedarse, el menor conoce a su mentor, sabe que la paciencia no es una virtud, además es bien conocido que luego de mucho tiempo de bondad, Tony se hundía en días de soledad lidiando con la parte mala que no sabe canalizar. Pero cuanto jala del brazo a Deadpool, él insiste en quedarse y Parker no quiere terminar muerto, así que lo deja a su suerte.

— ¿Mal día?

El genio toma su guante y lanza un disparo con el propulsor, Wade es muy rápido, hubiera podido evitar el disparo si hubiera querido pero sin embargo lo recibe con el pecho cayendo hacia atrás y en su cuerpo se forma la herida del disparo. Su piel resiente el calor del arma y se forma una cicatriz, la sangre colorea su ropa. — Dije que te fueras.

El joven se levanta y se estira el polo, la cicatriz rápidamente detiene la sangre y la herida que hace segundos hubiera sido mortal para un humano normal, para él es una anécdota, algo que Wade llamaría: _La primera vez que Tony me dio algo_. — Sea lo que sea… si está pasando algo malo puedo ayudarlo, no tengo escrúpulos. Si hay que matar a alguien, solo necesitaría el nombre y un par de dólares para el colectivo.

Un nuevo disparo sale del propulsor y esta vez Wade, lo vuelve a recibir pero ni siquiera se inmuta, sigue caminando hacia el millonario. Este frunce el ceño y ve con fascinación como la piel deformada del chico vuelve a reconstruirse con rapidez sobre la herida que le había hecho — ¿No te duele? — pregunta el millonario cuando hace caso omiso a la verborrea del menor — ¿No te pasa nada?

Wade se mira al pecho y nota con alegría que algo ha causado curiosidad en el millonario — Si me duele, ciertamente me duele como los mil demonios, pero la verdad es que llega un punto donde uno se acostumbra y ya no pasa nada.

— Uhm, siempre… ¿siempre se regenera?

— Siempre, si. Eso también duele, algunas veces tarda más, pero siempre se regenera, soy bastante difícil de matar, a veces es bueno, otras es malo, pero ya sabe, “un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad”…

Tony hace un zip en los labios con los dedos — Si te callas me caes mejor, ahora acércate — el muchacho mira a su alrededor y se señala, Tony pone los ojos en blanco y cuando lo tiene de cerca ve el polo arruinado y debajo solo la piel roja que ha cicatrizado la herida que le hizo hace minutos — Increíble.

— Podría, uhm, podría hacerme peores cosas y no pasaría nada, ¿sabe?

Wade juega una carta peligrosa, Stark achica los ojos, pretende no entender lo que el menor quiere decirle, como si no supiera de qué está hablando. Pero el más joven, que ya no es ningún adolescente sino un adulto que pretende jamás madurar, sabe a lo que se expone y aunque suena inverosímil y escabroso, cuando uno tiene un amor platónico y nada que temer en la vida, podía darse el lujo de hacer locuras.

— No sé de qué diablos hablas, es mejor que te vayas — Tony regresa la mirada a su computadora y la efímera distracción que le había sacado de su desquiciante realidad desapareció. Se sorprendió a sí mismo en lo más bajo que jamás hubiera caído, interesado por un segundo en alguien como el mercenario Wade Wilson.

Pero el joven es terco y sabe que no debe dejar pasar una oportunidad cuando la tiene, porque las personas como él y como todo el mundo no tenían dos chances cuando se trataba de gente como Tony Stark — No, no, no… Espere — Levanta las manos y cuando el propulsor vuelve a apuntarlo dispuesto a disparar, sonríe — Vamos hágalo, dispare, si es lo que _necesita_ , hágalo.

— Yo, yo no necesito nada.

— Tony, disculpe, señor… Reconozco esa mirada, si, la mirada de placer cada que hace daño. La he visto en cada asesino justo antes de apagarse, pero usted no es un asesino, es alguien bueno, si, entonces, ¿masoquismo? ¿Le dije que soy como Barbie? Puedo ser lo que usted quiera. — Wade rodea la mesa y se acerca un poco más a la silla desde donde el mayor lo mira fijamente, como acorralando a la presa.

— Dije que te largues, yo... no soy así Wilson.

— Señor Stark...

Un nuevo disparo le cae encima, Tony se levanta y aunque ese tiro ha sido aún más fuerte que los dos anteriores, vuelve a disparar una segunda, tercera y cuarta vez, hasta que el joven cae al piso desde donde lo mira, de pie junto a él. Wade sabe que no puede morir, nadie ha podido si quiera lograr acercarse a ello, incluso ni él mismo pero en ese instante jamás se ha sentido tan en peligro, como cuando un hombre al que fácilmente pudiera degollar, lo intimida — ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿A esto te rebajas Wade?

— Siendo honestos señor Iron Man, yo estoy dispuesto a esto para pasar tiempo con usted, pero usted está dispuesto a pasar tiempo conmigo, por hacer esto.

Ni Banner, ni Parker, Rogers u otro compañero suyo lo hubiera visto y si lo vieron venir, probablemente lo ignoraron, solo lo enviaron a terapia, solo esperaban que no fuera así, que ya pasaría. Pero Deadpool, la última persona que Tony Stark quería ver, fue el único que se atrevió a darle una solución, a ser específicamente la solución — Bien, bien… entonces, quedate Wilson… Friday, cierra las puertas.

[...]

— Físicamente no puedo morir, pero si puedo tener miedo de morir y admito que valdría la pena si es que fuera por usted, estoy perdidamente enamorado desde el primer…

— Wilson.

— Perdón, es que lo amo.

Tony sonríe por cortesía, definitivamente está de mejor humor — ¿Porqué? Digo, me caes muy mal y te he tratado más que peor, ¿porqué haces esto por mi?

— Verás Tony, ¿has escuchado la ley del más te pego mas te quiero? Bueno, aplica a mi. Además, a veces aceptamos el amor que consideramos que merecemos... y por último, se trata de usted. Si alguien pudiera destruirme y tuviera la suerte de que quieras hacerlo tu, te dejaría hacerlo, solo para ver en primera fila lo genial que eres.

— Eso es perturbador Wilson.

— ¿Verdad?

El millonario mira a las cicatrices en el cuerpo del joven, luego admira su altura, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo mirándolo sin esquivarlo y de alguna forma, le gusta. Sabe que su entrega y sumisión le han dado puntos pero además, en ese instante es como aire en mitad del verano, agua en el fuego para alguien desesperado como Tony — Empecemos, tú solo... dime cuando parar y yo pararé.

— Esto es muy cincuenta sombras de Grey, ¿tendremos palabra de seguridad?

— Wade.

Cuando está más nervioso suele hablar más y sus bromas pasan a ser una excusa para no sentir demasiado, como ahora que de pie y encima de una bolsa para no manchar el piso, aquel tipo tan mayor y perfecto, de canas plateadas, de rostro apacible y gallardo, que salva miles de vidas al día, está a punto de usarlo.

Tony en cambio, mira en el reflejo de los ojos de Wilson la admiración de tantos seguidores en el mundo y aunque no quiere, le excita su entrega y sumisión, porque aún conociendo lo peor de él, sigue mirándolo igual que cuando salva el día. Delinea un cuchillo sobre la piel maltratada y el estremecimiento que repercute en sus sentidos es justo lo que necesita para su alma, que le recuerda su pasado a la medida justa. Así que levemente traspasa el cuchillo en la piel y la sangre delinea una caída vertical y perfecta — Mierda.

Tony busca los ojos de Wilson de nuevo y este asiente, le sonríe — Está bien, no pasa nada, está bien.

El millonario vuelve a punzar más fuerte y está vez el cuchillo llega más profundo haciendo que la sangre salpique en su ropa, se ahoga en un gemido, le fascina la sensación de generar un daño, sin consecuencias de por medio. Es bueno, pero quizás es más malo y no le importa, porque lo vale, porque así es y así se quiere — Voy a follarte, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

Wade niega varias veces, se muerde la boca y no tiene ninguna broma que decir al respecto. Nadie puede jactarse de haberle cerrado la boca jamás, así que Tony no solo era el primero que le dejaba hacer semejantes cosas si no que el primero de muchas cosas. El joven no se asusta, más bien admira que con esa capacidad de maldad almacenada Iron Man aún pueda ser bueno y eso no le asusta si no que es un motivo más para admirarlo. Y además jamás estuvo tan excitado, ¿el amor de su vida era un sádico? Lotería.

— Bien, ahora quiero saber... ¿Cuánto eres capaz de regenerarte?

— Yo… — Wade estira el brazo distraído, toca el abdomen del mayor y este clava el cuchillo más fuerte, haciendo que el joven grite de dolor.

— Te hice una pregunta, luego podrás tocar.

— Totalmente, puedo regenerar todo de mi, señor — A pesar del dolor que siente en el brazo con el cuchillo presionando sigue tocando el pecho duro del mayor, este lo mira en aprobación, como si ese pequeño premio fuera algo que se merecía.

Entonces Tony deja de ser gentil, porque tiene la información que requiere y da rienda suelta a los diez años de instinto contenidos, de armas no creadas, de venganzas no cumplidas, de silencios en los que quiso decirle a todos que se vayan a la mierda y no lo hizo porque esas son cosas que no hacían los héroes. Entonces soltó el cuchillo en el piso porque le pareció ridículo y tomó una sierra larga, de esas que ya no usaba y que guardaba en el armario de su taller, de épocas cuando lo utilizaba en los viejos trajes. Apuntó el aparato al brazo y se detuvo en el aire.

Wade quien cerró los ojos esperó sentir el conocido dolor agudo, pero en cambio, solo sintió el aire. Cuando abrió los ojos Stark seguía mirándolo — ¿Me tienes miedo? Soy… realmente una mierda, lo siento.

— No, no, no es eso. Yo no le tengo miedo, no se ofenda pero no le tengo miedo a nada. Vamos.

— Soy una aberración Wilson, soy una mentira, _el héroe más bueno del mundo_ … Lo más triste, lo más horrible es que me gustaría que me tengas miedo, solo, deberías irte.

Wade no es un tonto, no es un jovencito inocente y jamás lo ha sido, el mismo ha sido un depravado y sabe lo que los depravados como Tony necesitan. Y al contrario de decepcionarse, se enamora más, porque Tony es real, no es un juguete de la industria, es un hombre real de defectos y virtudes. Sabe que quiere y se lo dará — Porfavor no, no me haga daño, señor Stark — Dice con una sonrisa divertida.

El millonario se gira, toma la sierra con fuerza y ladea el rostro, intrigado.

— ¡Porfavor no! ¡Iron Man es malo! ¡Una mierda! Dios tengo tanto miedo, no me haga daño señor Tony Stark, será que tenían razón… es realmente malo, el vengador más malo. — Wade tiembla, es una jugada arriesgada pero luego de creer que lo ha perdido todo, Tony le devuelve una sonrisa, fría y oscura y levanta la sierra para que de un corte certero, cercene el brazo.

Wade grita, no tiene que fingir el dolor, maldice y cae al suelo, a un lado, su antebrazo mutilado yace y lo rodea mucha sangre. De rodillas, mira a Tony, quien tiene los ojos brillantes y se relame la boca, mientras tanto Deadpool sigue gimiendo con los espasmos de dolor.

Ha sido suficiente para Iron Man, la medida justa para desahogarse y ahora se merecen un premio ambos, en mitad de la sangre, como para coronar el día. Tony levanta al hombre con esfuerzo y lo ayuda a inclinarse a la mesa, la amputación sangra lo suficiente como para manchar todo el piso y dejar la huella de la masacre que ha habido. — ¿Estás bien? — Aún a pesar de haberle hecho existe ahora en la mirada de Tony una luz clara como de ser recién bautizado que Wade encuentra obscena y aún más perversa que la mirada malvada.

— Si lo estoy, no hay problema en serio.

Tony toma la mano buena del tipo y la coloca sobre la erección que tiene debajo del pantalón — Me pusiste así, ¿puedo?

Wade vuelve asentir, jamás su vida ha tenido tanto valor y sentido como en ese momento.

Tony no tiene asco de su piel, no distingue eso, parece que más bien es atraído a la imperfección, porque se siente una de ellas. Wilson siempre se ha jactado de ser un chico rudo que siempre va a arriba, pero si ya ha cedido bastante, ¿porque no ceder aún más? Es Tony Stark y tiembla cuando lo empuja contra la mesa y levanta sus caderas, pateando sus pies para hacer que abra las piernas.

Toma lo que queda del brazo maltrecho y tira de él, Wade grita y siente al mismo tiempo que su pantalón ha sido retirado y que ahora, Tony se restriega contra su entrada. Durante varios minutos juega con él, los suficientes como para colmar su paciencia. — Porfavor, no, señor Stark, no lo haga — finge — Ya me hizo suficiente — incita.

El millonario sabe que están jugando con él y decide ser manipulado porque la sola idea de haber hecho daño y seguir haciendo lo cura como el bálsamo, como antidoto y veneno y lo penetra con fuerza, tirando de él, mientras la sangre gotea en la mesa.

Tony se mueve con un ritmo frenético, tomando las caderas a su gusto, con poco tacto y parsimonia, busca saciar su placer y los gritos dulces del mercenario, ese tipo sucio y violento que lo mira con devoción, le recuerdan el cielo. Que se esté cogiendo a ese tipo quizás coronaría su maldad, porque el que lo creía un insensible terminó siendo todo lo que necesitaba.

Escupe a su mano y lo vuelve a lubricar para entrar en él por segunda vez, no cuenta con que el dolor es otro placer de Wilson, pero el más bien gusta disfrutarlo y mientras su brazo arde en llamas y es usado de manera violenta, es más feliz de lo que jamás ha sido.

Tony finalmente se corre y cuando termina, lo masturba, empujando la herida.

[...]

Al día siguiente, a pesar de los reclamos de Wade Wilson, Tony desinfecta el brazo y ve con fascinación como el muñón empieza a crecer lentamente. Le ha pedido disculpas infinitas veces y aunque Deadpool siga alegando que fue de mutuo acuerdo, Stark sigue y seguirá pidiendo perdón. Le ha ofrecido un espacio en el complejo, dinero y hasta un puesto como Vengador. Luego de eso, ha salido a salvar al mundo y Wade sabe que no volverá a tocarlo, está seguro de ello. Sin embargo, planea quedarse en el complejo porque dentro de un tiempo, quizás un año, quizás diez, Tony volverá a sentir la necesidad de ser quien en verdad es y Wade quiere estar ahí cuando pase ello.

Mientras tanto lo vería ser el más bueno de todos, sabiéndose el único que conoce la verdad de Iron Man — Muy cincuenta sombras, muy cincuenta sombras — dice cada que lo recuerda.


	21. Falofilia — Stanner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony es promiscuo y Bruce Banner no tiene relaciones desde que es Hulk, entre los dos intentarán salvarse entre ambos. 
> 
> Parafilia del capítulo / Falofilia: Gente que gusta de tener relaciones con personas de pene grande.

Tony Stark es un adicto al sexo, un ninfómano sin remedio y el equipo no sabe como ayudarlo. Se ha convertido en un problema que no saben como remediar, porque Tony no se cuida, ni se quiere, nada lo calma, nada lo sacia. Steve, Romanoff y Banner son los más preocupados, saben que cualquier día Tony va a enfermar, que quizás algún día se arrepienta y se levante en un lugar donde no podrá reconocerse.

Banner ha hecho hormonas que intentan calmarlo y no funcionan, Romanoff y Steve lo obligan a asistir a terapia, pero nada cambia, Tony Stark está perdido y sediento, siempre lo está — El problema, mi amigo, es que nadie está a mi maldita altura.

— Sobrevaloras el sexo Tony, no es tan importante.

— Lo dices porque no puedes coger desde tu condición de hombre con problemas de ira.

— Lo digo como tu médico y tu amigo, además, yo no lo extraño.

Tony se ríe, le gusta que Banner le saque sangre, mientras más mejor: Eso lo relaja. Lo pone tonto y débil por unos minutos, sin necesidad de beber nada. Además, estar en su compañía es siempre alentador, le da una especie de paz que no suele tener con las demás personas.

Bruce era aquello que el debía ser, un Tony Starl reformado y era bonito saber lo bien que se vería: Un científico bueno que cambia el mundo sin la necesidad de arruinarlo. Además, era un tipo que no lo criticaba y que tenía por último, aquel aire de inocencia que a Stark siempre gustaba trastocar, como para probar si alguna vez podía lograr hacer que se atreva a algo.

— Brucie, no puedes no extrañar el sexo, eso no es creíble… eres un animal, como todos. Es parte de nuestro instinto.

Bruce analiza la sangre, mira a la pantalla y trata de evitar que se note el leve sonrojo que crece en sus mejillas cada vez que Stark jugueteaba con él — Soy un ser evolucionado, no necesito colmar esa parte, hago uhm, yoga.

Bien Tony, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo justo en el instante en el que Bruce se mordió la boca, porque eso indicaba en mil estudios psicológicos que mentía, que extrañaba el sexo más de lo que quisiera admitir — Dime la verdad, ya sabes, somos amigos.

— No hay mentira Tony, además esto no se trata de mí, se trata de ti y tu afán de meterte con cualquiera.

Tony levantó las cejas — El hijo del primer ministro no es cualquiera.

Bruce negó varias veces — No me refiero a él.

— El primer ministro tampoco lo es.

Bruce parece golpear las teclas cada vez más fuerte según la conversación avanza, Tony sigue creyendo que se ve mejor que nunca, no solo era un mentiroso respecto al sexo si no que además, le molestaba lo que hacía. Aunque eso podía ser una blanca preocupación, no dejaba de gustarle.

— Entonces… ¿porqué dejaste el sexo?

— Tony.

— Vamos, solo es curiosidad, quizás pueda ayudarte, algunos dicen que soy muy inteligente.

Bruce niega, el sonrojo vuelve y cierra la computadora con la intención de irse de allí — No podrías ayudarme aunque quisieras, es algo difícil... de solucionar.

Tony dio un salto, jaló de su mano y lo obligó a quedarse — Oh, eso es un reto. Ahora debes hablar.

El problema de Banner siempre era el mismo, no sabía decirle que no a Tony. Podía incluso enfrentarse a 120 naciones, dos ejércitos y otro planeta, pero decirle que no a Stark le era en extremo complicado. Estaban sus ojos marrones de cachorro, su sonrisa cómplice, aquella voz cantarina y la promesa de una aventura que le hacía sentir vivo. Así que luego de cuatro veces diciendo que no, Bruce terminó en un suspiro largo — Está bien.

Tony casi aplaudió y Bruce que creyó que no podía sentirse más humillado en su vida habló.

— Entonces tu…

— Solo puedo excitarme siendo Hulk, apenas siento placer, me convierto… así que solo puedo tener sexo, siendo él.

Tony estaba de brazos cruzados, asintiendo en silencio — Pero, tengo una duda, ¿acaso sientes placer cuando eres el otro sujeto?

— Siento el dolor cuando pelea, no estoy del todo consciente, pero mi cuerpo siente el dolor. Supongo que sentiría el placer, aunque eso jamás lo averiguaré.

— ¿Porqué no?

— Porque no soy lo suficiente consciente para darme placer y nadie se coge a Hulk, Tony.

— ¿Nadie? Me imagino a cien mujeres que conozco que lo harían.

El científico niega, toma asiento en el taller y mira a los vidrios reforzados del lugar, como buscando un último empuje — No me siento cómodo con nadie, para mi… tener sexo es algo más, no te burles. Así soy.

Tony movió sus pies en el aire, no llegaba de la mesa al piso y tal como sus pies, se sintió vulnerable, luego de mucho tiempo, alguien le recordaba que tener sexo era algo más que un intercambio de fluidos con cualquiera, era casi entregar una parte de ti. Por eso le gustaba estar con Bruce, era el único que podía hacer eso en él, hacerlo sentir diferente.

— Podría hacerlo yo.

— No juegues con estas cosas.

— Bruce, no estoy jugando.

El millonario sigue mirando a sus pies, no es otra idea loca de un viernes por la noche, cuando ebrio se mete con el primer tipo que lo hace sentir bien, si no, se trata de que su mejor amigo necesita algo más y él por coincidencia necesita lo mismo. Además, no niega que él tiene su propio experimento por probar — No tienes que hacer nada por mi, Tony, tienes que dejar de meterte con cualquiera.

El castaño levanta los ojos y el avellana de su mirada es intenso, a Bruce le recuerda al café cargado de las mañanas — No vuelvas a decir que eres un cualquiera, tu no.

— Bien, ¿qué ganas tú? —El científico empieza a dar vueltas por el lugar, como hallando la respuesta a una duda existencial.

— ¿Amor? ¿Una buena acción? ¿Por fin un buen amante? — Tony levantó las manos en el aire — Quiero retirarme de las grandes ligas, necesito alguien que me ayude a hacerlo.

— ¿Conmigo?

— Contigo son como dos.

[...]

Bruce tiene las manos sudadas, siente el terno ahogarlo y la camisa apretada, casi no puede respirar y sin embargo, lo intenta aunque más parece un sollozo ahogado que una respiración. Está listo para su cita con Tony desde hace tres horas, la camisa ajada lo delata, además las rosas que trae en las manos casi se marchitaron por el calor de sus manos. Pero sigue allí, frente a la puerta de la recámara de Tony, esperando que el reloj marque las cinco en punto, como quedaron — Soy Bruce.

Hay un silencio largo luego de que avisa y toca, piensa que es un estúpido por creer que Tony se tomaría algo serio con él, teniendo a quien quiera a sus pies, con menos problemas y con mejor apariencia — Si ya te arrepentiste no hay problema, ¿sabes? Yo también creo que me arrepentí, digo somos amigos, porque arruinarlo.

Pero Tony abrió la puerta cinco segundos después llevando un terno ajustado, azul marino y de camisa negra, con el cuello abierto, perfume caro y una sonrisa larga con la que se apoyaba en la puerta — ¿Me veo bien? — Banner asintió varias veces y luego estiró la mano bruscamente con el ramo — Oh, preciosas.

Tony había organizado una gran cena en un restaurante caro pero las manos de Bruce no dejaban de temblar así que cambió de plan y en lugar de una cena con gente mirándolos y poniendo más nervioso al científico, lo llevó a caminar por los parques de Nueva York. Con los minutos y la charla de ciencia, se pasaron los nervios de Bruce y con ello una extraña sensación de tranquilidad.

El millonario estaba enternecido con el ramo, el terno y el nerviosismo de su amigo, por eso lo llevó a caminar, por eso conversaron tanto, por eso le compró una manzana dulce y se dio cuenta, que eso era lo más que había cortejado a alguien en años. Se sintió bien y extrañamente más excitado que nunca. Luego de la conversación, le tomó la mano, luego vinieron los besos en el cuello y por último, el empujón contra el primer árbol alejado de la gente, para meterle la lengua — Uhm, Tony, me estoy excitando.

— Que bien, igual yo Brucie.

— No, digo — lo empujó — Me estoy excitando y eso está mal.

Tony buscó un respiro y luego vio las líneas verdes en la frente del hombre, observó a su alrededor y notó que sería mal idea traer al monstruo verde en mitad de un parque con cien personas en él — Nos vamos, sostente.

El traje se adhirió a su silueta y luego cargó con Banner quien luchaba por mantenerse en su forma humana.

[...]

— A la primera que sientas que no puedes, te vas.

— No creo que sepas de cuanto soy capaz de resistir.

— Tony, no es broma. No quiero volver y ver que te hice daño.

— Ya entendí, si pasa algo, me voy.

— Bien.

Lo que sigue son los mismos besos del parque, Tony disfruta de que sean húmedos y algo tímidos al comienzo, para que luego Bruce pasee sus manos por su cuerpo, sus piernas, su abdomen, sus muslos. Luego de cinco minutos de Stark intentando hacer sentir cómodo a su amante este delata cuanto tiempo lleva sin tocar a otra persona, la sed implacable de sentir placer. Desesperado — Ya… ya me convertiré.

— Ven muchacho, ven.

Bruce se deja caer al piso y de rodillas su cuerpo verde se pinta, para luego, llenar el laboratorio que está sellado. Están solos y Tony jamás ha arriesgado tanto su vida, pero la sed de ser tomado por alguien que equilibre lo mejor de las dos vidas, le gusta.

Cuando Hulk está desorientado e intentando de entender que es lo que pasa a su alrededor, Tony lo llama, acaricia su espalda y mientras tanto, se desnuda —Todo está bien chico, mírame grandote… todo está bien.

Tony intenta descifrar como hacer eso, sus años de amante ciertamente le han dado un sinfín de parámetros destruidos, pero ninguno tiene a un monstruo en el historial. Pero disfruta de la mirada perdida de Hulk, quien aún guarda un poco de Brucen Banner en él.

Las manos de la bestia lo golpean a veces, es brusco cuando intenta seguir las instrucciones del hombre pequeño, pero finalmente obedece. Llevan años llevandose bien entre la bestia y el genio, entonces Tony se da cuenta de cuanto Banner confía en el, de laguna forma sabe que otro que estuviera tocandole la polla enorme estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Los restos del elegante terno adornan el piso, encima de ese montón de ropa destruida, Tony está abierto de piernas temblando de placer, hace más de media hora que Hulk insiste en meter su lengua en su entrepierna. El millonario gime aún más fuerte, no tiene la fuerza para alejarlo y solo le queda correrse de nuevo, ahora que la enorme lengua de la bestia lo penetra con facilidad, porque su entrada está dilatada y abierta de tanto ser maltratada por la saliva y la insistencia — Por favor, amigo, por favor — Llama pero el monstruo sigue empecinado en lamer más, incluso en aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas en su ano.

Tony se mira el cuerpo, está destruido incluso antes de lograr su propósito, su propio semen moja todo su abdomen y en la búsqueda de desahogo, se masturba otra vez. — Por favor — gime y acaricia las manos de Hulk, este levanta su cara brillante de tanto trabajo y por fin, parece darle atención — Cogeme, Bruce, cogeme de una vez.

El monstruo se aleja, lo mira y se mira así mismo, quiere entender que pretende hacer el hombre, pero luego de caer en cuenta, niega varias veces — _Hulk hacer daño_.

— No, no, estoy preparado, estoy bien.

El hombre verde lo empuja, se aleja y su enorme erección verde derrama semen en gran cantidad, pero no tiene intención de acercarse. Tony se desespera, le dice palabras dulces y lo toca, pero parece ser inutil sus esfuerzos. Sabe que tiene que guiarlo, probarle que no se va a romper, que ese pene enorme puede ser todo aquello que quiere sentir y así no buscar en otro lugar.

Tony aprovecha el silencio de la bestia y se abre de piernas lo suficiente como para enseñarle su entrada, mojada y lubricada. Luego gime en alto y finalmente, se mete su puño de a golpe —Mierda — Gruñe y la bestia lo mira con atención.

Ha sido suficiente como para tentarlo, además el entendimiento de Hulk ha caído en cuenta de que es posible que su miembro entre en el pequeño hombre.

[...]

— Despacio — Tony se muerde la boca, siente la sangre inundar sus sentidos, cierra los ojos, respira e intenta no gritar tanto como para alterar a la bestia. Su entrada se expande dolorosamente, cada vertebra de su cuerpo reclama el dolor y siente el mareo de un desmayo avecinándose. El dolor es inmenso sin embargo, el marrón de los ojos de Bruce están ahí, recibiendolo y ese aliento, lo mantiene ahí. — Despacio grandote, muy bien.

La bestia es ansiosa, no sabe controlarse, jamás ha tenido que hacerlo, su vida entera ha estado dedicada a la destrucción y ahora que debe tener cuidado es torpe y lucha contra su instinto, que le empuja a penetrar el delgado y pequeño cuerpo del hombre hermoso. Es apretado además, lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir un placer desconocido y que está a punto de volverlo loco — Stark, Stark — murmura en medio de su desconocimiento, como un niño y un animal al mismo tiempo, rogando por no hacerle daño al hombre que tan bien lo trata.

Aquel ser humano que promete darle un respiro, de esa dolorosa necesidad que tiene hace tantos daños — Empuja un poco más, solo un poco.

Hulk obedece, a pesar de su ferocidad tiene miedo de perder lo poco que tiene, además la voz de Bruce Banner lo alienta. Entonces empuja y el tope del cuerpo del hombre lo agita.

Tony se desmaya, se siente en un sueño y luego despierta parar sentir el enorme calor del dolor en su vientre del enorme pene que lo llena y que aún yace la mitad afuera. Alcance su propia erección tira de ella tres veces y percibe su próstata apreta, como si el enorme pene tocara cada rincón de su sistema.

El millonario asiente, como dándole la señal, golpea su brazo y Hulk sale y entra lentamente, intenta ser cuidadoso pero en cada embestida pierde el tacto. Cuando parece acostumbrado la bestia sujeta su cintura como si fuera un muñeco, necesita más fricción y de esa apretada sensación que lo aprieta, que lo moja por completo. — Dios, Dios. — Tony siente que lo parten cada vez que baja, no puede con los espasmos de cada orgasmo, además sabe que el otro sujeto ya pronto perderá el control.

Suspira y se deja llevar.

Hulk respira con dificultad, se agita y gruñe, lo mira de rato en rato, parece buscar su aprobación, pero Tony está desvariando y solo puede canalizar las sensaciones de la polla enorme que lo jode a su antojo, como una cosa de usar. Stark se corre por quinta vez, apretando la polla incluso más.

La bestia pierde el control, aunque no quiera sujeta el delgado cuerpo a su antojo, hace que suba y baje con fuerza, generando un sonido grotesco y mojado. Tony apenas respira y las lágrimas mojan su rostro, pero incluso sufriendo, considera ese el polvo de su vida. Casi cuando va a desmayarse por última vez, siente sus entrañas quemar con la esencia de la bestia que lo llena, que lo empuja, que finalmente lo hace perder el conocimiento y esta vez ya no despierta tan rápido.

[...]

Cuando abre los ojos, siente cada parte de su ser adolorido, como si un camión hubiese pasado encima de él, cuando intenta girar sobre la cama, sus piernas no pueden moverse, hasta respirar parece una tarea imposible de lograr — Ayuda, me muero.

La risa del científico llega silenciosa y con ella, sus manos llenas de crema que se pasean por las piernas y costillas de Tony, quien al por fin levantar la cabeza ve el arcoiris doloroso que es su piel, lleno de marcas de las manos del otro sujeto — No exageres.

Tony abre los ojos grandes y levanta el dedo índice — Ni siquiera puedo levantar el dedo correcto, bastardo.

Las manos de Bruce son amables y cariñosas, lo tocan con cuidado y no solo es culpa la que lo motiva a cuidarlo, es algo más, pero no lo dirá. Nadie es tan tonto como para enamorarse de alguien como Stark, nadie. — Gracias — Murmura y finalmente deja un beso en cada espacio que toca. Tony ahora solo lo mira en silencio, finalmente Bruce se levanta — Te dejo para que puedas descansar.

— ¿No hay abrazo?

— ¿Perdona?

— Ya sabes, tu dijiste que eras muy tradicional y esas cosas. ¿No se supone que nos deberíamos abrazar después de hacerlo?

— Has dormido dos días.

— ¿Entonces no hay abrazo?

Bruce se toca la cabeza, sabe que Tony es muy caballero, que puede confundirte, tiene miedo pero sin embargo se echa a un lado. — Necesito saber si vas a jugar, porque me gustas y no quiero salir de acá como tus demás amantes. — Dice cuando rodea con cuidado el cuerpo del millonario que gime de dolor en cada roce.

— También me gustas Bruce. — dice Stark con la tranquilidad de saber que no necesita volver a salir, que por fin tiene lo mejor de los dos mundos, del placer y el amor.


	22. Pigmalionismo — Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter está enamorado de Tony pero el es tan lejano y prohibido que solo su imagen es lo que lo acompaña en las noches.
> 
> Parafilia del capítulo / Pigmalionismo: Personas que tienen un fetiche con las estatuas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic contiene mención Stony y una dosis cruda de realidad, recomiendo como siempre, no leer.

Peter Parker pasó de ser fan de Tony Stark, coleccionista de posters, muñecos y toallas, a alguien que ya no podía reconocerse.

Había dejado aquel aire de niño bueno y bien portado en el armario, junto a su ropa suelta, sus juguetes y su timidez. Había tenido que hacerlo, la vida lo había forzado a ello, para ser precisos, su maldita obsesión con el hombre que lo había acogido como mentor y que insistía en tratarlo como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Él no quería ser su hijo, él quería que se diera cuenta que tenía una extraña debilidad por su espalda, por la forma en la que la correa ajustaba sus caderas, las canas en el surco de sus entradas y sus manos ásperas, llenas de marcas. O como, cada vez que tenía que soportar una maldita lección de cómo ser un buen superhéroe y respirar profundo durante aquellos abrazos paternales lo dejaban con una erección por horas.

Había pasado a ser el niño fan de Iron Man que estaba enamorado de un amor platónico, a ser el adolescente enamorado de su mentor y por último, a ser un chico que llevaban reprimiendo tres años de amor — _Señor Stark, necesito, quiero, no, necesito… Hablar con usted._

_— Soy todo oídos, siempre tengo tiempo para mi **hijo** favorito._

Entonces Peter se mordía la boca y decía que tenía tareas que hacer, solo para patear los tachos de basura de cada esquina de Queens hasta hacerlos trizas, porque jamás nunca, la frustración había dolido tanto.

Ahí se empezó a desconocer, justo cuando descubrió la masturbación y ya no eran suficientes dos dedos ni mucho menos tres en su entrada, ni aquellos juguetes grotescos que se metía pensando en Tony, ni aquella camisa que robó de la torre, que olía a él, porque el perfume ya se había desgastado. No, ya nada le alcanzaba.

Peor aún cuando vio a Stark firmar su compromiso con Steve Rogers en cámaras, fue lo último que necesitó, eso y que justo ese día fuera el aniversario de la muerte del tío Ben, que May estuviera fuera de la ciudad en un retiro espiritual y que odiara haber nacido tan tarde.

Respiró el frío de la noche, se ahogó en el propio humo que su cuerpo destilaba, friccionó sus manos desde el edificio más alto de la ciudad y miró a la nada, recordando la mañana de ese mismo día, cuando inocentemente, rozó las manos con Tony y le vio sonreír, y creyó por un segundo que su mentor había mirado más segundos que los normales cuando su polo se levantó.

Recuerda que tosió hasta ponerse rojo de los nervios, porque fue justo en medio de un experimento que levantó el brazo y su suéter se levantó lo suficiente como para enseñar sus abdominales y estuvo seguro, Dios mío, estuvo seguro de que Tony miró ahí más de lo que debía y que luego se fue rápido, como huyendo — _Que ingenuo._

Había pasado más tiempo del que debía anhelando al mismo hombre tanto que empezó a ver perfección en medio de defectos, que creyó que jamás nunca existió, ni existirá alguien igual y que él jamás podría tenerlo. Se sintió triste, nada y a la vez, rendido.

Miró a la calle bajo sus pies, a los grandes garabatos que pintaban las paredes de su barrio, llenos de imágenes de Iron Man y sus armaduras, de Tony en terno y de Los Vengadores, pero en su mayoría, pequeños altares en diferentes lados con su rostro, porque la gente lo quería. No entiende bien porqué pero había un retrato de Tony que era su favorito, por el cual siempre pasaba por ahí cuando iba a la escuela y que le hacía llegar más tarde a su primera clase, pero no importaba, le gustaba mucho. Era una pintura de Tony con una corona, con una sonrisa altanera y unas gafas caras, elegantes y groseras.

Cuando lo volvió a mirar, notó la estatua que estaba cerca, era nueva y grande, haber trabajado tanto últimamente lo había hecho perderse de su construcción. Se deslizó por las paredes hasta que cayó cerca de ella y pudo verla mejor. Era un pedazo de marmol sólido, recién hecho y bien tallado, quizás hecho por un artista caro o tal vez, solo un fanático con habilidad.

Lo vio de cerca y casi pudo notar su inquietante similitud.

Giró alrededor de él, el tamaño era idéntico y sus medidas también, las arrugas, las marcas, su frente, su nariz, todo estaba igual, era perfecto. Peter suspiró y deseó que fuera él — Te odio — mintió.

Solo para luego sentirse muy solo y pequeño ante la estatua, jodidamente perfecta, igual a él, idéntica en belleza y lejanía. Le tocó la mano que descansaba dura y quieta sobre el asiento, se estremeció como si el frío mármol fuera piel y carne. Miró a los lados, la calle estaba vacía, él estaba dentro del traje, sus sentidos le indicaban soledad, así que siguió. Tocó la mano esta vez con toda la palma, sintió frialdad y distancia, casi dos elementos que resumían su relación.

Volvió a mirarlo, el patán estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un sillón y vestía de traje, parecía un día cualquiera, deseó con fuerzas que fuera él. Le habló, pecó de demencia, no respondió. Lo odió más.

Volvió a tocarlo, esta vez el brazo, el pecho, una pierna y por último, su rostro. Todo era duro, todo era mentira y sin embargo, Peter se excitó.

Tal vez si May hubiera estado en casa, hubiera sido diferente. Hubieran cenado juntos y hablado historias de su tío hasta tarde, tal vez si Tony no hubiera decidido casarse con el traidor que lo abandonó, hubieran estado juntos, si en esa mañana le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos, quizás ahora tocaría sus verdaderos labios, pero no. Nada de eso pasaría, así que se tocó sobre la tela del traje, muy fuerte sin dejar de mirarlo y a la vez esperando que la estatua pueda verlo, o tal vez despertara de un profundo sueño.

Se sintió real, cada tirón que se dio en la polla era tan vívido y es que esa era la única relación que tendrían y quizás la mayor cercanía que dispondría de sus ojos, de su boca, de sus manos. Así que se tocó más fuerte, casi sintiendo el escozor de la tela arder y hacerle doler — ¿Por qué no Tony? ¿Porqué? ¡Dimelo, joder!

Volvió a tocarle la mano y a ver sus ojos impávidos, aquellos mismos que la mierda del Capitán tendría justo ahora, en vivo y en directo, calientes y reales, mirándolo. Peter sentía el orgasmo asediarlo, casi al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas, quemando su piel y doliendo, tanto como su mano sobre el busto.

Eso era amar y nadie podría decirle que no, porque aún en su soledad, pensaba en él y a pesar de que lo odiaba, lo seguiría haciendo. — Mierda, mierda — dice cuando recuerda su voz, su olor y su risa, justo a tiempo para correrse sobre la estatua y mancharla con un poco de realidad. Entonces las lágrimas se convierten en verdadero llanto y sus manos y su respiración se acompasan alejándose de la excitación.

El mundo no estaba hecho para amores como el suyo, eran lejanos y puros, buenos e imposibles, porque a veces los hombres requerían amar a los incorrectos porque se creían indignos de algo más puro y eso funcionaba para Tony con Steve, para Peter con Tony.

Aún a pesar de la mancha en la estatua, aquella que intenta burlarse de su mala suerte y que logra su cometido, Peter lo ama y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que la vida le demuestre que puede olvidarlo, lo que se ve lejano e imposible.

Así que limpia la mancha y luego limpia el polvo que la calles han dejado sobre él, lo deja brillante y solitario, en mitad de la nada. Perfecto e iluminado, con propia luz y belleza, tal como el verdadero Tony Stark, solo, siempre solo. Hasta que viera a Peter, pero ese es solo un sueño.

Entonces el chico se va y vuelve cada mañana a pasar por el mismo lugar, porque es fiel al dolor, porque no sabía amar de otra manera — Buenos días señor Stark — le dice a la estatua camino a la escuela, todos los días.


	23. Autoasesinofilia — Tonycest / DarkTonyCest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony quiere morir y Superior Iron Man puede cumplir todos sus deseos.
> 
> Parafilia del capítulo / Autoasesinofilia: Personas que se excitan con la idea de morir.

_Superior Iron Man era un hombre paciente, imperturbable y calculador._

— Quédate quieto, maldita sea.

_Es inteligente, soberano y sabio._

— ¿Por qué mierda insistes en moverte?

_Es frío, insensible y lejano._

— ¿Por qué no me quieres? ¡Te dije que te quedes quieto!

Una bofetada vuelve a caer en las nalgas de Tony, quien chilla e intenta escapar de las manos del hombre alto, fuerte y de iris azules. Muerde la mano pero esta lo ahorca, lo somete y lo vuelve a dejar quieto. Está desnudo, sin una prenda encima, mojado de semen y lágrimas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la suciedad, la degradación y el hilo de sangre que corre por sus labios, jamás ha sido tan feliz.

— ¡Déjame regresar con Steve! — grita el Tony pequeño, ese de ojos marrones y delgada cintura, el mismo que ha perdido la guerra civil y está solo, el que ha sido arrancado de su universo por Superior y que lleva demasiados meses en ese lugar — ¡No te quiero! ¡Quiero a Steve! — Miente.

_Es altanero, rey del amor propio, egocéntrico y ególatra._

— Eres mío, sin mi no eres nadie, sin ti no lo soy… Steve Rogers no me llega ni a la cintura, pequeño pedazo de mierda.

La mano se agita en el aire y vuelve a caer sobre las nalgas que arden, la otra mano también tortura, pero de una manera distinta sin saber que el humano que tiene en sus manos es más débil que lo que muestra y está a punto de matarlo, aunque no quiere. Aprieta el cuello con fuerza, Tony siente la asfixia llegar a su ser y se desmaya. Dos nalgadas después se despierta, se ha corrido nuevamente y Superior lo mira con angustia y deseo — Suéltame — implora sin ningún esfuerzo, preso del reciente desvanecimiento.

— Te corres con mis manos en tu cuello, mientras mueres, ¿verdad? — SIM lo ha sospechado desde que lo tiene encerrado, pero no quiere creer que alguna versión suya se odie lo suficiente para llegar a ello, no lo cree o no quiere creerlo — ¿Te excita morir Tony?

El más pequeño se revuelca, mira a un lado y se queda callado, él jamás se queda en silencio. De pronto el más alto entiende porque solo el pequeño lucha cuando tienen sexo y no cuando le deja solo, ni cuando le da de comer o le habla tras la ventana de su lujosa celd. No ha intentado escapar realmente, sus pasados planes han sido inútiles, hechos con el esfuerzo de un principiante. Y todos saben que pueden ser diferentes pero todos los Tonys saben escapar de donde sea — Responde.

Niega varias veces y luego estira la lengua, como un pequeño gato, ha aprendido a hacer eso cuando quiere distraerle y SIM lo sabe, sin embargo cede. Estira la mano y deja caer algo de agua en sus manos, Tony lame de ellas, sediento y lo mira, apacible. — Gracias.

— ¿Porqué morir? ¿Porqué no yo dentro de ti mirando al mar, porque no cuando te obsequio algo, porqué morir… porqué?

Tony vuelve a estirar la lengua y lame ahora su mano, niega y se refugia en la palma del más alto, este suspira y cuando está a punto de darse por vencido, escucha el leve maullido de la boca de Stark — No lo sé, es como ganar y perder al mismo tiempo.

SIM reconoce el dolor fácilmente, lo ha sentido y más que nada lo ha provocado, ha sido muchas veces testigo del último destello de vida de un cuerpo despidiéndose: En ellos recuerda solo haber visto dolor, miedo y soledad, pero Tony es distinto, en sus ojos solo hay dolor.

Además, considerando todos los factores que puede obtener, entiende que el pequeño Iron Man no es un sádico, ni mucho menos un orate o un ser ególatra y vacío, como él. Tony en cambio ha sentido tanto dolor que ha llegado a ser algo mucho más abstracto, algo como la simple respuesta lo señala y que nadie quiere ver: Tony Stark es alguien que sueña con morir.

Terminar con su vida, dormir para siempre, no despertar, no intentar ser perdonado o querido, nada.

Lo sabe porque así como reconoce el dolor, reconoce el miedo y Tony hace mucho tiempo lo ha perdido. Entonces Superior, mientras acaricia sus cabellos se dispone a cumplir una misión: Que Tony ame morir es prácticamente imposible, todo suicida jamás diluye su romance con la muerte, solo lo olvida, para recordarlo cuando el momento lo amerite. Así que esa no es la respuesta, SIM más bien encuentra posible hacer que también ame la vida, recordarle lo divertida que puede ser existir en ella, aunque sea solo para molestar.

Delinea la espina dorsal de Stark y besa un camino de besos de principio a fin, luego abre sus piernas y su lengua jode la entrada varias veces, Tony está cerca, reclama que entren en él, se porta mal para que lo castiguen, así como lo ha hecho últimamente. Llama a Steve Rogers, dice que se quiere ir, que lo odia y que se va. Entonces, a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez SIM, no lo detiene.

— Vete, si es lo que quieres.

Tony no entiende que pasa, no sabe porque no consigue lo que tanto anhela, un golpe, maltrato, ahorcarlo, ahogarlo. Mira a todos lados y la puerta está abierta, podría irse, caminando sin volver atrás, donde Steve, aunque no esté en casa, a su casa aunque ya no tenga una, con su familia, aunque el equipo lo ha dejado. Tony no se quiere ir, no quiere.

— Bueno si te vas a quedar, tendrás que aprender a decir que es lo que quieres, yo no volveré a hacer nada que tu no pidas.

— ¡Te odio!

— Está bien, yo también me odio, soy tú, ¿lo olvidas?

Tony se muerde la boca frustrado, su erección roja y sensible golpea su vientre, desesperado sin obtener lo que quiere, recupera, sin darse cuenta un poco de altanería y ese orgullo que alguna vez tuvo. Lo mira de pies a cabeza, engreído y finalmente suspira — Ahorcame.

— ¿Cuán fuerte?

— Lo suficiente para morir.

— Puedo darte un “casi” hasta morir, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Superior es gentil, incluso hasta a la hora de intentar matarlo y ver aquellos segundos donde Tony se despide de la tierra, como en lugar de sufrir, brilla. Los meses pasan y hacer el amor es una opción, ya no una desesperación. Tony de vez en cuando se sube encima de SIM y cabalga, sin dolor y sin maltrato. Pero no deja de ser él, como dije, los suicidas jamás dejan de ser quienes son, no existe suficiente amor para que cambie eso y pide que lo intenten matar, solo lo mínimo para correrse y soñar, porque Stark luego de mucho tiempo no solo quiere morir, si no también vivir para revivir la sensación de la muerte.

Y… volver a ver a Superior, aunque no lo admita.


	24. Cropolalia — Superiron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman es el novio de Tony Stark, a pesar de que todos le dijeron que era una mala idea.  
> Parafilia del capítulo / Cropolalia: Fetiche de las personas por ver a sus parejas decir malas palabras.

Superman tenía la misión de arrestar a Iron Man, no le gustaba la idea por dos razones: Nadie, ni siquiera él podía meterse con un hombre tan poderoso mediáticamente y salir ileso en popularidad y dos, se había acostado con él la noche anterior. Por otro lado Stark, sabe que tiene un 1% de probabilidades de ganar una pelea con Clark, no solo porque el tipo se sacaba dos cabezas de altura, si no porque… bueno, el traje de Iron Man era porcelana en las manos de extraterrestre de su enemigo. Estaba perdido lo sabe, pero… El poder del dinero y el poder, siempre serían la respuesta a todo, incluso en un mundo donde existía Superman. Clark sabe que no es una buena idea, incluso podría apostar que perdería, pero siempre era así con Tony, todos perdían, incluso lo más fuertes.

— Necesito que vengas conmigo, por las buenas Anthony.

— Ayer me vine contigo, literalmente.

Clark se sonroja, no quiere recordar eso cuando trabaja, pero le es inevitable — Por favor... Tony, colabora.

Stark mira a su laboratorio, le gusta como es pero sabe, al igual que el hombre de acero, que bastarían dos segundos para que su supervisión o un solo golpe de su brazo para destruir todo lo que estaba ahí. Le gustaba su laboratorio, le gustaba ser libre y al mismo tiempo, le gustaba Kent — Solo te pedí que te portarás mal una vez, por tu novio Clark, solo una vez.

— Desobedeciste la ley, debes ir a prisión, solo… solo es una semana Tony.

— Y solo te pedí que no cedieras, solo una vez Clark, portate mal, mierda. Salte de las líneas, solo una vez, por mi. 

Superman mira a todos lados menos a sus ojos, tiene miedo de que tenga algún poder con ellos aunque sabe que es ilógico, pero es mejor prevenir, muchas veces ha cedido a cosas extrañas por Tony antes — Tendrás que venir conmigo.

— Ay Kent, de verdad te di una oportunidad — Tony estira la mano, Clark cree que la manopla de Iron Man aparecerá y vuela lo suficientemente rápido para llegar antes a él, pero en el último segundo, cae de rodillas, anque el millonario que no tiene ninguna manopla en sus mano, en ella hay una piedra verde y brillante — Amo lo que puede hacer el dinero, ¿tu no lo amas?

Clark se queda quieto, retrocede un paso y luego avanza dos más, sigue seguro de poder derrotarlo, pero Tony es más hábil y una patada certera en la mandíbula del hombre lo noquea, unos segundos — ¡Stark! Basta, Tony… no.

— ¡Las palabras mágicas!

Quizás debió hacerle caso a Diana y Bruce cuando le dijeron que no saliera con alguien como Tony, le advirtieron de los problemas, de las peleas, del caos. Quizás debió escuchar y enterarse de cuanto era capaz, pero tendría que admitir que ellos tenían razón y que Tony era malo para él, pero Kent no quería creer eso, ¿que utilizara su punto débil para casi matarlo hasta debilitarlo no era malo o sí?

Tony se coloca sobre él, su peso es como el de una pluma mientras camina sobre su pecho pero la kryptonita que trae en sus manos es poderosa, es la más grande que Clark ha visto en la tierra y por eso no se mueve, no puede — Tony, se bueno y deja eso por mi.

— Es que ser bueno, no es mi estilo — Sigue caminando, Clark siente sus pulmones trabajar más de lo normal, lo que cualquier día le daría risa, con la piedra, le duele, lo fatiga.

Tony juega con ella la desliza en su cuerpo y luego, parece que tiene una gran idea. Le dice que puede ir con él, con una condición — No lo haré — Dice Kent cuando lo escucha y Tony vuelve a rozar la piedra con su piel, con una sonrisa inocente y divertida como si estuviera jugandole una broma inocente. El trato es simple, casi adolescente, pero Clark no es bueno en ese tipo de juegos: Debe decir malas palabras. Solo eso y podrá irse, y Tony tirará la piedra y promete ser un buen novio.

— No.

— Sí.

Tony se quita la ropa, Clark lo mira fijamente… si tuviera las fuerzas necesarias lo tomaría por detrás, sin cuidado alguno, para luego llevarlo a prisión, sin un orgasmo. Pero no puede moverse y en cambio, solo puede mirar — Porfavor.

— Ya sabes, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Tony solo había pisado terreno de la policía salvando el otro día a un chico y además insultado al alcalde de Kansas, solo debía pasar una noche en la celda, solo una noche porque era un castigo ejemplar que ni su dinero había podido lograr evitar. Pero Stark no hace esas cosas y mucho menos las hace sin algo a cambio, si ha de ir a doblegarse a Kansas por su chico, su chico tendría que doblegarse por él — Ok, si eso es lo que quieres… Vete a la mierda.

— Uh, ahí vivo. Pero esfuérzate, estamos hablando de algo grosero, no apto para niños. Vamos Clark, saca a ese chico de barrio que tienes dentro. — Termina de sacarse el polo, el pantalón cae a un lado y ahora camina solo con el delgado bóxer que trae encima — ¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿O me cojo a Batman?

Clark se muerde la boca, maldice en voz baja.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Nada.

Tony cruza las piernas, el delinea el muslo y gime.

— Maldita sea, eres mío.

— No lo sé.

— Eres mío, Tony, eres mío, por la mierda.

Tony abre las piernas y desliza por sus piernas la prenda que cae al piso — Te escucho. — Dice mientras juega con la kryptonita, pasandola por su parte interior, burlandose del extraterrestre a su antojo.

— Que eres un hijo de puta que me pertenece, que te voy a coger duro, que te voy a romper en dos. Que te voy a joder tan fuerte, que no volverás a hacerme esto Anthony.

Tony se chupa un dedo y lo mete en su entrada — Joder.

— ¿Eso quieres verdad? Verme corrompido como tu, hijo de puta. Maldita sea, mierda Tony, me tienes, ¿que más quieres de mi? Ya me tienes con esa piedra o con ella, joder.

El dedo de Tony entra y sale rápidamente, luego pasan a ser dos — Vamos, intenta metermela, solo un poco.

Clark siente su cuerpo entumecido el contacto con la piedra tan de cerca lo debilita, pero aún así se pone de pie, tropieza dos veces, hasta que llega donde Tony, finalmente besa sus pies — Echa eso, voy a cogerte.

Tony sonríe nervioso, jamás la palabra “coger” dicha por tantos amantes sonó tan grosera como ahora, así que la tira a un lado y Kent, mientras recupera sus fuerzas, besa sus piernas, sus brazos, su abdomen. 

Cuando casi ha vuelto a ser él, carga a Tony con una sola mano, aprieta sus mejillas y le muerde la boca — _Coger, sexo, joder, puta._ — Dice con una sonrisa traviesa, como si se estuviera portando mal y fuera a venir su madre, la policía y el ejército a arrestarlo. Ya no está molesto, solo está excitado, ciertamente todo vale la pena, por Tony.

Lo empotra contra el piso, luego contra la pared, no lo deja venirse, le sostiene de los testículos, le vuelve a morder la boca. Tony se molesta, llora y finalmente, pierde el sentido. Clark es inocente sí, pero en la cama puede ser malvado, porque sabe que es la mejor manera de contentar a Stark. Abre sus piernas y estás rodean su cuello, impulsa sus caderas sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos marrones — Tony Stark quedas arrestado por rebelión y malversación de fondos contra el Estado de Kansas — Le dice mientras lo penetra con fuerza.

— Sí, señor — Acepta el más bajo, cuando siente el orgasmo venir. — Lo que usted diga, señor.


	25. Asfixiología — BatmanxTonyxJoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Jóker ama los juegos y quiere que Tony Stark y Bruce Wayne jueguen también.
> 
> La parafilia del capítulo de hoy es la Asfixiología: Fetiche de las personas por ahorcar o ser ahorcado por alguien en medio del acto sexual.

Al joker le encanta jugar, es un niño cuando se trata de charadas y encrucijadas, se emociona, se siente vivo y más aún cuando hay vidas en juego, porque así el proceso es divertido y así las personas juegan en serio.

— En una esquina… ¡El caballero de la noche! — se ríe — El murciélago que representa a ciudad Gótica— Aplaude — ¡Y en la otra esquina! ¡De lejos, mi favorito! — Vuelve a reír — ¡El hombre de hierro! — se emociona — El playboy, representando a la ciudad de New York — Aplaude, mientras los mira — ¡Los chicos de alta alcurnia, nacidos en cuna de oro! ¡Los malditos favorecidos! — Vuelve a reír.

Tony apenas distingue las formas delante de él, el veneno que le ha sido inyectado corre en sus venas de manera rápida y él solo es un humano común y corriente cuando se trata de esas cosas. El líquido es caliente y un alterador de hormonas, lo sabe porque tiene una erección en sus pantalones y el instinto de tener sexo, ha despertado en él como si su vida dependiera de ello, aun estando secuestrado y a punto de morir.

Bruce no es ajeno a las mismas sensaciones, pero estas son confusas porque aún a pesar de todo intenta luchar contra ellas — Tony… tenemos que pensar… Tony.

El millonario asiente, se golpea la cara y solo la risa grosera y perversa del Joker resuena en su cabeza — ¡Dije que cojan! ¡Cojan! — vuelve a gritar el Joker exasperado, con una sonrisa falsa que delata su ansiedad. Ha esperado eso por mucho tiempo, ¿Quién no quisiera degradar a los dos héroes más queridos del planeta? ¿Quién no quiere ver a los millonarios caer?

Wayne se muerde la boca, se agita y por último respira, intenta aclarar sus ideas, piensa en su honor y lo humillado que se siente, jamás nadie lo ha pisoteado así y aunque se han atrevido a secuestrarlo, esta es la primera vez que se siente expuesto, como si el dolor pasado hubiera sido un viejo amigo y ahora, más bien su amor propio se desangrara, sin remedio alguno. No odia a Tony Stark, ciertamente tiene una clara atracción hacia él, una que basada en sus parámetros de orgullo, el hombre de hierro y él no iban a aceptar nunca. Pero le gusta, realmente siente algo por él, sabe que él entiende de soledad y dolor, de dinero y sobre todo, de lo pobre y solitaria que era el alma a pesar de la abundancia.

No se supone que terminarían así, Bruce quería invitarlo a una cita sin muchas esperanzas, esperar a que no lo rechazara, comprarle un auto único en el mundo y competir por quién tenía más acciones. No con ambos arrojados en el piso de un sucio sótano, con su mente pensando en arrancarle el maldito pantalón para follárselo en cuatro.

No debería, inhala fuerte y exhala después, piensa en Tony, intenta controlar su maldito instinto, él puede — ¡Bruce!

Pero el destino jamás es lo que debe ser, ni lo que quiere ser, solo es y punto. Así que impropio y grotesco, burdo y pervertido, afiebrado y suplicante, yace Tony Stark con las piernas abiertas frente a él, refregándose contra la ropa, rogando por placer — ¡Bruce solo… solo hazlo! — Se muerde la boca, sus mejillas brillan y el sudor moja su cuerpo, no es más Tony Stark, ya es otra persona, ya es otra _cosa,_ una víctima más del Guasón y sus fechorías.

Así que al payaso solo le queda aplaudir, relamerse y disfrutar de su obra.

¿Cómo decir que no? Ciertamente no había ninguna vida en riesgo, solo el honor de ambos y un poco de cordura en juego, pero nada que no hayan perdido hace mucho tiempo. Quizás más Stark, quizás más Wayne — El señorito Tony Stark ha dado una orden, ¡ha dado una orden! Vamos Bruce, quiero ver algo que no puedas comprar, dejame ver al dinero… coger.

Wayne siente la voz del Joker lejos de ahí, aunque esté sobre sus cabezas en aquel pedestal de metal desde donde los mira sin perder detalle, desde donde juega con lo que más ama en el mundo: los héroes que no distinguen el bien del mal, los cree igual a él, los cree similares y quizás, solo quizás, a veces tiene razón.

Se arrastra junto a Tony y siente el veneno arder, lo suficiente para que con fuerza lo obligue a mirarlo — Perdón — súplica, pero Tony no acepta en ese momento parafernalias, hace mucho que cedió a su destino.

Tony odia perder y mucho más contra tipos que se creen mejor que él, como si él no fuera un verdadero enfermo o un enfermo rehabilitado, pero acepta que la contienda otro la ha ganado, no queda más que ceder, supone además, dar un buen espectáculo y solo tal vez esta vez disfrutar de él.

— No pidas perdón, solo… hazlo.

Coger, porque lo que hacían era coger frente a otro, no hacer el amor, mucho menos tener sexo, coger… coger con el veneno en sus venas, era para el horror de ambos, gratificante. Porque su piel ardía más de lo normal y la sensibilidad les ofrecía un vaivén doloroso de emociones incontrolables. Coger, como dos perros, uno sobre el otro, saciando el mero placer de la desesperación, era todo lo que importaba porque estaba hecho, ambos habían perdido la poca cordura que les quedaba.

La risa del joker ya no se oía, no retumbaba más, solo la respiración de tres personas y la agitación de dos de ellas, ahogaba el silencio y hacía del espectáculo, un show dantesco y envidiable — Perfectos — murmura el arlequín, sin poder parpadear y mirando lo que su obra ha ocasionado.

_Coger,_ y solo coger, golpear la cara de Tony, que brillen sus mejillas rosadas, que le arda tal vez, golpearlo de nuevo — ¡Bruce! — lo llama, pero Wayne siente que el veneno se siente mejor así y entonces ambos, fuera de sus cabales, entienden que el juego del joker no ha terminado, que solo estaba empezando. Pero ya no hay tiempo para debatir ni pensar, solo siguen sus instintos y estar a la altura de su pequeño público, el que ha pagado con creces, verlos actuar — Bruce… — vuelve a llamarlo, pero es tarde.

El veneno saca la fuerza de ambos, pero Wayne es más grande y lo somete con facilidad, Tony intenta luchar, pero se rinde a los pocos segundos, en cambio solo se masturba, es lo único que puede hacer, mientras Bruce penetra a su antojo su entrada y golpea muy fuerte su espalda —Dios, Tony, lo siento — Gime, pero miente, no lo siente, lo disfruta.

— _¡Los privilegiados han caído!_ Miren, por favor, miren a los ojos del otro, si señor Stark, vea su reflejo en los ojos del señor Wayne, eso es, eso son… Dos felices de sufrir y eso siempre serán. Porque jamás — grita — ¡jamás! serán ajenos al dolor, por eso se gustan, por eso me buscan, porque nacimos para esto, ¡mirense dije!

Bruce niega, mientras sus manos rodean el cuello de Tony, quien respira con dificultad y se corre mientras el aire se despide de su cuerpo, a la par que Wayne sostiene sus piernas con sus caderas y embiste más lento, aunque no menos fuerte. Se corre justo al oír la verdad oscura que el payaso ha dicho y planea, mientras siente su cuello arder y doler, su venganza.

Porque el Guasón no le ha dicho ninguna verdad que no sepa, porque más bien le ha dado un obsequio, le ha regalado la sombría compañía de dos hombres igual de perturbados y Bruce, bueno Bruce no suelta las manos, no puede, aunque lo intenta, necesita terminar antes de hacerlo, necesita ese final porque está acostumbrado a la muerte y aunque la odia, la costumbre siempre es más fuerte.

— Tony… — Dice como último recurso, cuando disfruta de sus torneadas piernas y la sonrisa lasciva con la que lo mira el millonario más pequeño resistiendo con sus manos en su cuello, entonces lo suelta para golpear su entrada dos veces más y finalmente, correrse dentro de él.

Cuando ambos recuperan el aire, ya nadie los mira, el Joker no está.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón esperaban un aplauso, una mirada, un reconocimiento. Suponen que el Joker volverá y que ellos ya no serán más los mismos y esperan, mientras se reconocen finalmente como son, dos personas demasiado oscuras y buenas, pero oscuras, sobretodo.


	26. Ipsofilia / Tonys — Tonycest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ipsofilia: Persona que solo puede excitarse con su propia imagen.
> 
> Sipnosis: Un Tony adolescente aparece en el laboratorio de un maduro Tony Stark.

—Me veo muy bien para mi edad, ¿cómo haces para no cogerte a todos? Dios… todos se te echarán encima, dime que te coges a todos, ¡dimelo!

Tony hunde su rostro en sus manos y sueña con que esa pesadilla termine, en ese momento y si era posible, mejor aún, que no hubiese pasado jamás. 

En su mente resuenan las advertencias del Cap y Banner, que le dijeron que no lo intente, que trate de no meterse en problemas otra vez, una vez más. Pero a él siempre le ha gustado dar la contra y sobretodo cuando le prohiben hacerlo, porque así suele ser más divertido y más emocionante.  
Pero no contaba que todo saliera tan mal y que un chiquillo de diecisiete años terminase en su laboratorio con las hormonas alborotadas, sacándolo de quicio — Tienes que cerrar la boca, mientras averiguo como regresarte.

—Tienes que cerrar la boca… —remeda el joven entre risas.

Tony lo jala de la camiseta hasta que están demasiado cerca —No te pases de listo.

—No te pases de listo.

¿Podía existir acaso alguien que pudiera realmente superar a Tony Stark? Que no se intimidara con su presencia, que tuviera la última palabra, igual o más insolente y rebelde por mucho, ¿acaso existía?

— Una palabra más y te prometo que no volverás a tu tiempo y créeme si crees que estás triste ahora, lo estarás mucho más en este tiempo, chico — Tony lo jala de la camiseta lo suficientemente cerca — ¿Crees que sabes de soledad? Te prometo que todo puede empeorar, te prometo que se puede sentir más pena.

El muchacho guarda silencio y mira al piso, han tocado un punto sensible en su vida y no está acostumbrado a que nadie lo sepa. Se siente dolido y guarda silencio, aún no es tan hábil para pelear como su contrincante, quien valga la ironía, es el mismo.

El único que puede volver loco a Tony Stark, es Tony Stark más joven. 

— Solo regresame y no seré más un dolor de cabeza.

El mayor sabe que se le ha ido de las manos y que es algo bajo utilizar su punto débil, porque sólo él lo sabe — Chico, disculpa mira…

— No te preocupes, supongo que he pasado por mucho para haberme convertido en la mierda que eres.

El joven ha superado su segundo de debilidad y ahora se sienta sobre la mesa e intenta, se nota que trata, no tocar nada de lo que lo rodea. El adulto resopla, ha perdido esa pequeña batalla pero está orgulloso, nota que desde joven tiene el arte de no temerle a nada — Si quieres puedes tocar — Se alza de hombros — Estos inventos también son tuyos, supongo.

Al cabo de dos días, existen dos personas que no duermen en el taller al contrario de una sola, el adulto intenta encontrar la manera de regresar al muchacho a su tiempo y el más joven intenta retener toda la información de los avances del futuro — ¡Me quiero quedar!

— Ni hablar.

— Oh vamos, juntos podríamos dominar al mundo.

— En primer lugar, somos héroes, no villanos—

— Ser villano es más cool.

— Cool es la energía autosustentable.

— ¿Somos ecologistas? Ah, papá estaría muy avergonzado.

Tony levanta un dedo, quiere decir algo que lo defienda, pero no se le ocurre nada positivo, excepto una cosa. — Tengo trajes.

El chico se prueba los trajes de Iron Man, le quedan un poco grandes pero no es una diferencia importante, pues no ha crecido demasiado. Pasa la tarde entera con la boca abierta, intentando no perder la razón con cada cosa nueva que conoce, al saber que puede volar, que puede disparar, que puede pelear, pero sobretodo lo que más le gusta es saber que él hizo todo eso posible.  
Al chico lo alivia saber que no ha perdido la razón a través de los años y que parece ser un hombre entero, a pesar de la repentina muerte de sus padres, que para el menor solo ha pasado un año. Quiere saber como lo ha logrado, como es que no ha perdido la razón y que lo motivó a seguir existiendo, pues aunque es joven, son cosas en las que no puede dejar de pensar. Lo admira, se siente intimidado por si mismo y le gusta mucho — Es genial, todo… es genial.  
— Gracias, somos muy inteligentes.

El menor sonríe — Supongo que lo logramos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Callarle la boca a papá.

La complicidad es muy obvia, se siente en el aire, solo habían necesitado cuarenta y ocho horas para llevarse bien y entender que como siempre, los enemigos no eran ellos, sino todos los que alguna vez no creyeron en sus habilidades. Tony adulto sonríe no puede evitar hacerlo, porque recuerda que cuando era joven eso era todo lo que le importaba, callarle la boca a papá y que jamás se dio el tiempo de celebrarlo en el futuro, cuando lo logró.

— Supongo que si, lo logramos.

Tony, el adolescente sonríe más y se remanga los brazos de aquella ropa holgada y grande que carga encima, se relame los labios y pregunta porque hasta ese instante es el mejor momento para ambos — ¿puedo tomar un trago?

— Eres menor de edad.

— Tomamos desde los quince.

— Solo decía que eras menor de edad, como quien se libra de la moralidad, si deseas tomar pues hazlo.

El chico sonríe y saca el vino que ha venido viendo en el estante desde que llegó, se ve más tranquilo ahora que su versión mayor parece soportarlo y hasta respetarlo. Quiere, de alguna forma devolverle el favor, pero no sabe como. Es el primer ser humano que lo trata como persona, que no lo trata de señor y aunque se trate de él mismo, sigue siento lo mejor que han hecho por él. 

Se acerca a Tony adulto, que fuerza el destornillador sobre la armadura, rendido por un momento de encontrar una forma de devolverlo a su tiempo, porque el chico lo distrae demasiado. Ha pasado de ser una molestia, a ser algo tierno y por último a exaltarlo, hasta el punto de distraerlo demasiado. El chico es bonito, quizás más de lo que recordaba ser y por sobretodo, está libre de marcas y cicatrices, aún es feliz, impaciente y optimista. Como una versión hermosa y tierna de Tony Stark, antes de caer más hondo de lo que jamás pensó. 

Por eso lo deja beber, para no darle la contra y no tener que mirar sus piernas torneadas, sus brazos delgados, su pecho lampiño, tan dócil y puro — ¿En qué piensas? — … tan inteligente, altivo, hábil, peligroso.

— En que yo también quiero una copa.

El joven asiente, sirve lentamente el trago — Pensé que al fin admitirías que quieres cogerme, porque cada día que pasa tus miradas son más intensas, ya sabes.

— Cierra la boca, mocoso — Tony vuelve a regresar la mirada a su traje y toma la copa medio llena con mala gana — Tu insolencia no es atractiva, cuando alguien se acostaba contigo no era por eso, era porque tienes un bonito culo. Solo eso, ya ahora guarda silencio.

El chico se queda petrificado, como si hubiese escuchado algo que no cree real y se ruboriza. Entonces el mayor cae en cuenta de que ha metido la pata, que ha hablado de más y que ahora el jovencito que solo tanteaba una oportunidad, ve que tiene la chance que ha buscado todo ese tiempo. Esa forma de mirarlo, de admirarlo, Tony el adulto la reconoce, todos lo miran con esa ilusión, todos, incluso él mismo.

— Tu… estuviste mirándome — Ahora afirma el chico.

— Deja, deja de mirarme así. Es raro, no… no está bien.

— Te gusto, ¿verdad?

— Podría ser tu padre o algo así.  
— Pero no lo eres, eres yo mismo… Dime, ¿te gusto? ¿así? ¿como soy?

— No voy a levantar tu moral.

El chico se ríe — Ya lo hiciste. — Se relame los labios, Tony de verdad intenta no repetirse lo hermoso que era en ese instante y solo vuelve a mirar sus piernas. 

Anthony Stark tiene 47 años, ganas de estar solo, un ego inconfundible, poca paciencia y ansias de soledad, por eso ahora que toma del cuello al muchacho para obligarlo a mirarlo lo hace con poco cuidado, como sabe que el chico valorará, porque recuerda que sucias ideas ansiaba a esa edad — Mierda — Murmura, por no sabe que era tan delicioso, que sus muslos eran gruesos y que apretaba tan duro, que podría correrse.

El muchacho se muerde la boca, solo grita, sin pudor y sin vergüenza, fuerte como le da la gana, con el mismo ímpetu con el que alguna vez quiso comerse al mundo, con la misma soberbia con la que había venido al mundo. Al Tony adulto le encanta verlo así de libre, sin miedos y también le gusta como se ve, masturbandose y admite, que no hay ser más bello que el mismo. Y joder, no le importa admitirlo — Eres perfecto.

— Tu igual, lo juro… señor, uhm — Se ruboriza cuando palmea sobre sus tetillas — Tony. 

Stark, el mayor disfruta de ver la competencia que inicia por quien es mejor, agradece su versatilidad y su valentía, pero esa batalla es una que el muchacho no puede pelear, porque le falta vivir mucho para llegar a igualarlo, pero hay una cosa en la que el chico es mejor y Tony tiene que admitir que es un insaciable.

El joven es ágil, es flexible, lo suficiente como para saltar encima de sus piernas y hundirse su polla en su interior, a un ritmo frenético. Tan flexible, que puede estirar su espalda y darle un perverso espectáculo, para que jamás se olvide como se veían sus testículos cada que golpeaban contra su entrada — Oh, eres tan — el muchacho se muerde la boca, toca su pecho y se apoya en él, adora como se ha mantenido y las marcas que tiene en la piel, no pregunta de dónde vienen, qué le pasó, pero las adora.

Tony quiere aprovechar ese segundo, en el que lo voltea con fuerzas para dejarlo en cuatro patas, para embestir lo suficiente para que sirva de castigo, para que entienda que la vida es algo más complicada que un buen polvo. Y que sobre todo, no olvide como se coge y que no debe esperar menos del mundo — Di mi nombre, tu nombre, chico… Mierda.

— Tony — Murmura el menor, mientras se toca lo menor que puede, sintiendo como su otra versión, mucho más adulta aprieta sus nalgas mientras se corre y muerde su espalda — Tony…

El mayor se pierde en el marrón de sus ojos y mira lo que todos miran, la pureza, la inteligencia, la valía y su belleza. Entiende porque todos se rinden ante él, porque el mismo quiere rendirse y está a punto de pedirle al chico que se quede, que puede darle todo lo que no tendrá, porque Tony ha caído ante Tony, por primera vez alguien digno de él. Entonces piensa en todos los problemas que pueden pasar, todas las consecuencias, problemas, reacciones, críticas y más, mucho más — Quédate chico, quédate conmigo un tiempo.

El menor sonríe y asiente — El tiempo que tú quieras.


	27. Hierofilia / El pastor Barnes — Winterion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los padres de Tony fallecieron y ahora tiene que ir a vivir con su tío el pastor a un pueblo lejano. Su tío es estricto y odia a los homosexuales.
> 
> Parafilia del capítulo "Hierofilia": Personas que se excitan con los objetos religiosos.

Tony no quería que sus padres fallecieran, incluso aunque lo hubiera deseado alguna vez producto de la molestia y la euforia, no lo quería. Porque al final de cuentas, sus padres fueron buenos con él y siempre le tuvieron paciencia, amor y consideración, con su manera fría de querer, pero supuso que nadie era perfecto.

Tony tampoco quería tener que abandonar sus estudios, ni ver como el gobierno le quitaba su casa porque necesitaban cobrarse deudas que él no conocía. Tampoco quiso tener que dejar su ciudad, ni a sus pocos amigos y mudarse al otro lado del país, a un pueblo abandonado en el olvido, donde no llegaban ni las buenas noticias.

Su padre siempre hablaba de Utah como quien habla de Macondo, como si dudara entre si existió o no existió, pues el permanente estado de estancamiento lo hacía un pueblo triste y desolado — _Ahí uno se va a morir_ — Le dijo su padre un día, entonces Tony juró nunca ir.

Pero su padre murió sin tener que irse a Utah y Tony no quería, no quería, pero el destino si. Entonces el que se fue a morir allá fue él, pero en algo más que carne, si no en alma.

Menos aún quería tener que mudarse con aquel tío que nunca conoció, hermano de su padre, pastor de aquel pueblo y un padrino del que jamás gozó ni una sola llamada en los cumpleaños. Pero su custodia, cual ruleta rusa de la vida, disparó para quedarse en el único espacio vacío de la pistola de su vida, donde podía disparar.

— Tres padres nuestros — Sonrió James Barnes con la voz bajita, pero ronca cuando le vio tomar un pedazo de pan — Primero tres padres nuestros antes de cada comida y podrás comer.

— Papá no me hacía rezar.

— ¿Pero él está muerto verdad? — El pastor mojaba su pan dentro de su café y bajaba la mirada.

Tony lo odió desde ese momento, porque era malo, estricto y frío. Un tipo solitario, sin esposa y por ende sin hijos con quienes Tony pudiera jugar. Su padre decía que su hermano tenía mala suerte, que al ser el último de cinco hijos no alcanzó a recibir amor de sus padres y por eso se conformó con la tristeza de ese pueblo, del que jamás pudo salir. Por eso lo quería, aunque sea de lejos y por eso lo hizo padrino, cuando nadie pensaba en él. El padre de Tony hablaba de él con cariño, aunque jamás quería visitarlo, como si fuera un caso perdido al que quería pero había que olvidar. 

_— Tu padrino James te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? El es muy inteligente, se sabe la biblia de memoria._

_— No creo que me quiera… Él nunca llama papá._

_— Te quiere hijo, te quiere._

Tony miró a su pan vacío e imitó a su tío al mojar el pan en la búsqueda de encontrar algún sabor en aquel pedazo seco de harina. — Te mandé muchas cartas, jamás respondiste.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Te mandé cartas a tu ciudad, muchas veces… ¿sabes leer?

— Claro que se leer, tío.

— ¿Por qué nunca respondiste?

— Jamás recibí ninguna carta.

— Ah.

El pastor mojaba su pan de nuevo y miraba a la nada, sorbía el té y tomaba otro pan. El chico se quedó mirándole aquella primera vez, como si intentara adivinar si su padrino hablaba con la verdad o era una tetra oscura y fría, pero parecía ser honesto. Se imaginó a su padre ocultando las cartas, quizás en un intento de que Tony no tuviese que nunca ir a Utah y conocer al último hermano, como cuidándolo de algo — ¿Que decían tus cartas?

James sonrió — Que vinieras a verme. — Luego la mueca se congelaba, bajaba la vista y sorbía el té de nuevo, solo para perderse en un silencio incómodo, como si habitara dentro de él, maldad y bondad, soledad y tristeza, al mismo tiempo.

[...]

— Si vas a vivir conmigo y comer de mi comida, deberás hacer mérito — James arrojó ropa sobre Tony, con desgano, el chico la recibió poco acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, miró con asco las prendas — ¿Sabes coser?

— No.

— Aprenderás — El pastor mordió el mondadientes de madera en sus dientes, sujetó su correa y la levantó para acomodar su abultado vientre — Tienes bonitas manos, aprenderás a trabajar.

Tony quiso responder, quiso preguntar cuando estudiaría, pero la mirada dura de su padrino lo calló y se limitó a coser.

Lo hizo mal, arruinó la camisa celeste y las demás prendas quedaron marcadas por los cientos de remaches mal hechos. Esa noche Tony no tuvo cena, solo la compañía de la biblia en su mesa de noche como castigo.

[...]

Al mes de vivir en la casa del olvido, Tony entendió que todo se resolvía rezando y que a pesar de los bastos intentos de James porque el chico lo odiara, el menor empezó más bien a sentir somera curiosidad por el tipo que era tan diferente a su padre.

— Papá y tú eran amigos, ¿verdad?

— Yo no tenía amigos.

— El decía que siempre jugaba contigo, que eras gracioso y bueno, que ade—

El pastor golpea a la mesa, con la taza, la cual se rompe y luego toma el único pan de la mesa — Dije que no tenía amigos. — Luego se levanta, dice que hay que rezar y deja al chico con la loza destruida en sus manos. Luego Tony llora.

[...]

Cuando la puerta de su pequeño cuarto suena, se escucha un eco fuerte así sea tocada con delicadeza, es el ruido sordo del espacio pequeño y ridículo en el que duerme, pero sabe que es mejor eso que nada, que el orfanato, que la soledad. — ¿Puedo pasar?

— Es su casa señor.

James Barnes se molestaba de la nada y se componía también de igual manera, entraba a los aposentos del chico solo para enseñarle como rezar, como arrodillarse, como respetar al Señor. Era su forma de amistarse y los momentos donde parecía más feliz.

A los dos meses de vivir así Tony se empezó a extrañar cada que no entraba a hacerlo y alegrarse cuando lo hacía.

Pero el menor, apegado a la ciencia y al raciocinio de la lógica, sabía que su reciente apego a la espiritualidad era solo una respuesta a la pérdida de sus padres intentando llenar el vacío que tenía por dentro, lo cual demostraba otra vez que la religión sólo era un consuelo cuando la lógica se ausentaba.

Pero aunque lo fuera, agradecía no estar solo aunque significara perderse en siempre cómodo espacio de la ignorancia, donde la promesa de que alguien que no ves siempre te querrá como eres, cuando nadie lo hace. Quiere querer como quiere su padrino, a ese Señor del que siempre habla.

[...]

Tony se pregunta porque su padre ocultaría las cartas de su padrino, aunque siempre hablara bien de él. También se cuestiona porque si su padrino es bueno y escribe cartas casi no pronuncia palabras delante de él. También quiere saber si algún día volverá a la escuela, si volverá a ser feliz o si alguna vez lo fue.

Mientras tanto, sus momentos favoritos del día son cuando lava la ropa frente a la pradera en las tardes o los domingos de misa, cuando su padrino habla con toda esa gente y finalmente, cuando toman el pan seco de las tardes, juntos.

Por ejemplo le causa en extremo curiosidad que su padrino duerma en la pequeña casa del costado cuando tiene una recamara enorme en la casa principal, también le desconcierta que hable tanto delante de los creyentes pero con él apenas cruce palabra. Y por último, que sea vea tan recio y malo por momentos y en otros, parezca un hombre triste y abandonado, que oculta algo.

Tony solía tener mejor disciplina desde que llegó, ya no peleaba por la comida, ni requintaba con las tareas y aceptaba rezar el tiempo que se le encomendara. Además, aprendió a cocinar, a lavar y a limpiar la casa por si solo, pero jamás recibió un agradecimiento o felicitación, solo una mirada compasiva y cenas silenciosas.

Por eso, esa mañana, Tony se cansó.

— ¿Podrías enseñarme el pueblo? — Dijo como un vómito verbal cuando vio a su tío tomar su biblia como cada día, antes de salir al centro del pueblo y dejarlo solo — No conozco el lugar…

— Allá fuera no hay nada, te aburrirás.

— Por favor, solo quiero salir.

— No, Tony.

— ¡Mis padres se murieron y no has hecho nada por mi!

El pastor tomar su correa, esa que ajusta su cuerpo tanto que desborda un poco el sobrepeso que trae encima, se muerde la boca y sus mandíbulas sobresalen, respira hondo y luego lo mira con la frialdad que siempre ostenta — Bienvenido al mundo real, donde la compasión no existe.

— Eres un hipócrita.

— ¿Disculpa? — El mayor dejó la biblia en la mesa, lento, como para darle tiempo al chico de arrepentirse.

— Le mientes a todos en tu iglesia, les hablas de amor, de perdón, del prójimo, de bondad, pero jamás me has preguntado como estoy, jamás me has dado amor, eres… un hipócrita.

— El señor hace la voluntad de sus siervos y tu no mereces amor, eres fuerte chico.

— ¡Hipócrita! — Tony llora, lo que no lloró cuando le dijeron que sus padres murieron mientras se sostiene de la de la vieja mesa de madera.

Barnes aprieta el mondadiente en su boca, niega varias veces y su doble personalidad desvaría — Vas a rezar…

— Por eso papá no me dio sus cartas, por eso jamás me dejó saber de usted, está loco y es un hipócrita.

El pastor vuelve a tomar la biblia más con resignación que la rabia que esperaba el chico y dice antes de salir — Tu papá no quería que te mancharas con olvido y tristeza, nadie quiere estar con los que sufrieron demasiado, yo era el recuerdo de algo triste… Reza Tony, reza.

[...]

Cuatro días después comiendo solo, Tony no deja de llorar.

Extraña el silencio en compañía, el pan mojado y la respiración agitada de su padrino. El hombre solo le deja comida en la puerta de la casa y se va, ya no viene, ya no hay castigos, ya no hay más.

Al quinto día Tony ha resuelto que se va a morir de pena en aquel pueblo sin hablar, sin recordar quién era, cuando recién empezaba a vivir. Por eso se muere de frío en su cama y las cuatro colchas no se dan a basto, entonces se escapa en la noche, como un desesperado a la casa pequeña y sin decir nada, se cuela en la cama de una colcha donde duerme su padrino.

No piensa, no dice nada, solo se acomoda con cuidado de no rozarlo.

La respiración agitada del dormido se detiene por algunos segundos, se ha despertado y en lugar de echarlo a patadas, tira de su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para pegarlo al suyo y abrazarlo.

Tony no respira, siente que está perdido y luego piensa que el poco raciocinio que tuvo alguna vez, de su ex prodigiosa mente brillante se va, para darle paso al camino de la desesperada necesidad de atención.

Dos noches después vuelve a meterse a la casa, se echa y espera que tiren de él. Las manos gruesas del pastor lo llaman, lo pega a su cuerpo y vuelven a dormir.

Así, durante una semana.

[...]

Luego de muchos meses o quizás años, quien lo sabe, porque en Utah nunca se sabe, Tony puede hacer todas las tareas que le mandan. Excepto una.

Odiar apilar los viejos periódicos del ático, porque es una tarea infinita e inútil a su entender, pero su tío parece más bien adorar hacerlo. Se trata de largas jornadas de ocho horas desempolvando viejos periódicos de hace treinta años que nadie leyó y que James colecciona por el mero placer de “cuidar la historia de ese pueblo”.

Tony no lee lo que apila hasta que el apellido Barnes sobresalta su mirada, así que por primera vez siente interés en leer lo que ese periódico del olvido dice: _Niño de quince años es violado por un grupo de vándalos, se desconoce el paradero de dos de los cinco implicados._

De fondo, en el periódico se veían los ojos tristes de James Barnes apoyado en las piernas de la que parecía ser su madre, quien reclama por justicia.

Entonces Tony lo entiende todo.

[...]

Cada que duermen juntos, Tony siente la respiración agitada de su tío golpeando su nuca.

Por eso ansía que llegue ese momento cada noche, porque es el único segundo en el que se siente vivo, como un adolescente. Además, disfruta del juego de las tres personalidades escondidas del maltratado inconsciente del mayor, porque luego de tanto tiempo es el único que sabe que James Barnes es un pastor bonachón por el día, un tío frío y estricto en las tardes y un hombre perverso y caótico por las noches.

Lo descubrió una noche, cuando se tuvo que ir a dormir en pantalones cortos cuando la entrepierna de su padrino le golpeó.

Por eso empezó a dormir con pantalones cortos casi todos los días.

[...]

Tony estaba cansado de intentar acercarse a James de la forma tradicional, porque sabía que su tío lo quería pero no se atrevía a admitirlo. Ciertamente el chico también lo quería pero necesitaba que el mayor lo aceptara, que se sintiera digno de sentir algo. Lo cual era complicado porque implicaba que las tres personalidades lo admitieran.

Se portó mal, desobedeció, se escapó de la casa, nada funcionó.

Hasta que se besuqueó con un chico a la espalda de su casa, esperando que su tío lo encuentre. Claro que cuando pasó, no calculó nada de lo que pasaría después. El pastor tomó su garrote y le rompió la boca al muchacho que nada sabía de lo que pasaba — ¡La homesexualidad es una enfermedad!

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deja de golpearlo!

El pastor sudaba, mientras su abdomen bajaba y subía, estaba rojo de la rabia y desconsolado, dejó ir al muchacho y luego miró a Tony — ¡Te prohibo que te beses con otros hombres!

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Acaso si puedo hacerlo con mujeres?

Barnes niega, golpea con el garrote cerca a donde está Tony pero no le da, se desespera en mitad del patio de su alejada casa — Nadie, nadie puede besarte.

— ¿Tu si? Dilo, di porque te sobas conmigo todas las noches.

El pastor se sorprende, escupe al piso y luego vuelve a negar — Pasa a la casa, te voy a castigar por homosexual.

[...]

Es menor de edad, todo eso está mal pero una voz en su mente, esa que ha perdido la lucidez en mitad de la pena, el dolor y el recuerdo, solo piensan que su tío ha estado solo, que también ha sufrido, que nadie lo quiso. Que está solo, como él.

Por eso no dice nada cuando la correa delinea su espalda desnuda — Reza en voz alta — Dicen detrás, mientras el golpe cae con fuerza.

— Dios te salve María… — Tony ahoga un gemido, pero sigue mirando en frente, el dolor no es tan fuerte cuando el pastor se toca sobre el pantalón, mirándolo.

Le ha dicho que se quite toda la ropa, que se ponga de rodillas y que rece.

Tony no se ha negado: No quiere que estén solos nunca más, así que —… Llena eres de gracia… — Dice antes de que James acerque su pene que ha sacado de su pantalón para meterlo en su boca — … Santificado sea tu— Se ahoga, el pene embiste y se ahoga más fuerte.

En ese momento no sabe si su tío es el pastor, el tío malo o el hombre perverso, pero entiende que es una mezcla de los tres, quienes al mismo tiempo son todos en uno solo: el pequeño Bucky que alguna vez fue violado y para siempre olvidado en un pueblo donde solo hay pena — La homosexualidad es mala.

Tony asiente, mientras lame el glande y se ahoga de nuevo.

Luego el rosario lo golpea, a la cara para luego ahorcar su cuello, mientras el pastor utiliza su boca para pretender que lo penetra.

Luego en Utah todo vuelve a hacer lo mismo, la ciudad donde uno va morir y de la que no todos se pueden ir, es el hogar de Tony Stark Barnes, quien ahora quiere quedarse, porque sin padres ni vida, lo único que tiene es al tío robusto que lo jode mirándolo con devoción mientras golpean sus testículos contra su entrada — Yo te cuido padrino, yo te cuido.

El hombre adulto no entiende a lo que se refiere el muchacho, solo sabe que lo quiere y lo necesita, que es hermoso, como sus hermanos, como cuando el era chico y que, la homosexualidad lo ha enfermado para siempre, como a él.

Por eso se lo folla, por eso lo penetra de costado cada noche, antes de dormir y luego de rezar, mientras lo masturba, para que no tenga que buscar afuera a otro hombre, a otros que le pueden hacer daño, como a él… como alguna vez le pasó, cuando era solo James y solo era uno solo y no tres — Maldito enfermo sexual, desviado. — Murmura, para luego besarlo y llora, porque Tony en lugar de odiarlo lo abraza cuando se corre, porque besa su frente y lo llama por diferentes nombres, dependiendo de quien sea esa vez.

Tony no es como los chicos, los que se reían de él cuando era diferente, parece ser más bien un niño que es la mezcla de la felicidad y la tristeza, como una melancolía llena de añoranza, que entiende y lo cuida. Porque ya no está solo para morirse en Utah, ahora tiene quien lo vea morir y quién duerma con él, aunque sea pecado. Aunque esté mal.

— Rezaré padrino, rezaré — Dice el niño mientras lo abriga y se abraza a su cuerpo, para esperar la muerte con una tranquilizadora paz que en el resto del mundo nadie conoce, porque no pueden, porque nadie quiere. 


	28. Lagrimofilia / Dacrifilia — Starker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter ha sido un niño que ha pasado por muchos orfanatos antes de ser adoptado por Los Vengadores y Tony ha tenido una vida difícil también. Ambos descubrirán que su dolor los une.
> 
> Dacrifilia: Personas que se excitan con las lágrimas y el llanto.

Peter había pasado por varios orfanatos antes de llegar a la casa de los Vengadores, específicamente antes de llegar a la protección de Tony Stark. No era su hijo, nunca lo sería. Tony se lo había dejado en claro, solo lo había adoptado para cuidarlo debido a sus habilidades especiales, su inteligencia y su buena moral. 

A pesar de todo lo que pasó, Peter era un chico bueno que se las había arreglado para aferrarse a la bondad y a la esperanza de que algún día todo cambiaría, de que quizás… sería feliz, al final del camino. 

— Señor Stark, ya llegué

— Toma asiento, en una esquina, mirando a la pared.

— Sí, señor.

Peter había tenido que presenciar la muerte de sus padres cuando era niño, había tenido que mudarse de escuela, de ciudad y de vida, para que luego, cuando creía que podía ser feliz al lado de esa tía y ese tío, también la vida se los arrebatara. 

Nadie quería a un niño con tantos traumas de nueve años, nadie.

Los papás iban a los orfanatos en la búsqueda de seres que no hubieran sufrido tanto, más jóvenes, sin muchos problemas que lidiar. Entonces, a pesar de que Peter fuera tan amable, tan dulce y con los ojos más grandes del lugar, cualquier persona que quisiera adoptarlo se retractaba cuando escuchaban su historia. Nadie quería al niño triste con problemas, el que había pasado por tantos orfanatos. 

Tony si sabía lo que era tener padres. No uno, dos. Si bien los había perdido muy joven, los tuvo mucho más tiempo que lo que los tuvo Parker. Había sido criado, mantenido e instruido. Sin embargo, tener padres como los de él, bien podría significar no tenerlos.

Nunca le dieron un abrazo, solo regaños y dinero. Nunca hubieron Navidades ni cumpleaños, ni lo fueron a ver a la escuela, ni lo abrazaron cada vez que cayó. Entonces si, Tony había tenido padres, aunque nunca lo sintió.

— ¿Estás listo?

— Siempre estoy listo, señor.

Tony había tenido que ver a su mayordomo ser el padre que no tuvo y cuando este se fue, tuvo que aprender a crecer solo. Por eso se convirtió en un hombre estricto, conflictivo y complicado. Como Peter, pero todo lo contrario.

¿Cómo trata el mundo a dos seres que no aprendieron del amor? ¿Cómo aprenden a querer aquellos que jamás fueron queridos? ¿No es la familia la primera base del cariño y aquello que prevalecerá como principio de las relaciones futuras? 

Tony y Peter, Peter y Tony.

Peter solo aprendió a sufrir, Tony solo aprendió de soledad. Entonces cuando juntas a los extremos de las ausencias solo queda por nacer, dolor en compañía, soledad compartida y una dolorosa parafilia. 

Peter ama los insultos, le recuerdan a su estancia en aquellas casas provisionales donde lo insultaban y ordenaban que hacer. Los golpes eran parte de, pero los insultos eran aquello que lo llenaban, que lo hacían sentir vivo. Solo aquellos que destrozaban su amor propio, que lo regresaban a ese oscuro lugar donde sentirse nada, lo era todo. Tony ama denigrar, insultar y magullar, lo ha aprendido porque esa ha sido la única forma de sobrevivir en ese mundo, donde ser hijo único te vuelve fuerte pero a la vez miserable, porque es la única forma de hallar el respeto, el amor. 

Tony y Peter, Peter y Tony.

— Abre las piernas. — El chico obedece, la sola mirada de asco de su mentor lo estremece y lo hace ya, recordarle sus días en las esquinas de los orfanatos, cuando miraba a los padres mirarlo con lástima. — Abrelas bien, pedazo de mierda.

— Ah — Gime, se retuerce, siente tus tendones ceder y el ardor de los brazos del único hombre que aceptó adoptarlo, a pesar de no valer nada, presionando para entrar en él. 

— Ni siquiera te he tocado y mira como tienes polla, dura y mojada, ¿te gusta verdad? ¿Te gusta que te trate como una basura, verdad?

— Sí, si señor. Me gusta.

Tony se relame los labios, siente como su verga palpita y empuja levemente en la entrada del chico que lleva jodiendose desde hace meses y del cual no cree que nunca se pueda cansar. No quiere decirle amor, no es eso. Esa estupidez es para débiles se repite, le es mejor aceptar que la dependencia que existe entre ambos los calma, los llena y los hace perturbadoramente felices. 

Escupe a su palma y lubrica su erección, juega con la entrada del chico, le dice que es una puta, una cualquiera, un mocoso necesitado y enfermo, que es una puta, de nuevo.

— Sí, señor, soy una puta.

Luego Tony lo abofetea, odia imaginar que Peter se acuesta con otro que no sea él, que busque en otra boca sus laceraciones, lo abofetea de nuevo y el chico con la mejilla roja y los labios hinchados, en cambio, se corre. 

La penetración es rápida, dolorosa y algo accidentada, Tony contempla los límites del chico, lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir vivo, adolorido pero que disfrute. Quiere mantenerlo en el limbo en el que se hallan presos, entre el dolor y el placer, lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Le lleva casi treinta años y eso indefectiblemente saca su lado protector, aquel que quiere darle lo que nunca tuvo, pero a la vez, le recuerda así mismo, a aquel niño que sufrió alguna vez — Dije que abras bien las piernas, si no te dejaré de coger Peter — gruñe cuando el chico se aferra a sus caderas.

— Lo siento.

— Demuéstrame que no debería regresarte a tu maldito orfanato, donde nadie te quiere.

— No por favor.

— Lo haré, parece que ya entiendo... — Embiste duro, justo en la próstata de Peter que conoce muy bien porque el chico siempre hace ese gesto de perdición cuando la alcanza, porque presiona sus uñas en su espalda — … No eres suficiente y por eso jamás nadie te quiso.

Peter niega, esconde su rostro en el hombro de Tony, aprieta las uñas y busca la débil fortaleza que construyó en esos años. Se repite, en su mente, que no es cierto, que no es verdad, eso que su mentor le dice con tanta seguridad y que sabe es la verdad, aunque no quiera.

Tony sabe el límite de su juego, las mismas palabras que dice le duelen tanto a él como Peter, pero el placer es mayor cuando el chico tiene los ojos rojos y lo mira, con lástima, con desesperación, como buscando la aprobación que nunca encontrará — No eres nada Peter Parker y nunca lo serás. 

La última palabra, resuena en la mente de Peter y vuelve a ser un niño, mientras su semen caliente corre sobre su abdomen y se siente lleno, usado y vejado por el hombre que paradójicamente es el único que lo ha adoptado. Siente el espasmo en su vientre, el placer desmesurado de un orgasmo lento, largo y tortuoso, además, percibe el aliento de Tony que aunque intenta controlarse, gruñe de placer al verlo… llorar.

— Puta, infeliz, bastardo — Susurra el mayor, aunque sus labios lo besen, lo muerdan y digan lo contrario. Peter llora, primero en pequeños y largos maullidos de dolor y finalmente, en lamentos bulliciosos que crecen con cada empotrada que Stark hace contra su cuerpo en la pared.

— Dime… dime.

Tony aprieta los párpados, siente su propio orgasmo reclamando su liberación y el propio dolor de ver al chico que le recuerda a él, sufrir, pero le excita al mismo tiempo denigrarlo y hacerlo nada, como el mundo hizo con él y como él hizo con el mundo. Se aleja del rostro del muchacho, le extraña que pida más.

— Dime lo que quieres Parker, dilo bien claro.

El sudor se sigue mezclando, Tony lleva cogiendoselo más de una hora y el dolor de sus cuerpos merma en sus corduras, pero el chico ama el dolor y aunque le avergüence aceptarlo, es más su aprehensión enfermiza la que pesa más y la que hace amar las parafilias de Tony — Insulteme, señor Stark.

Entonces Tony tiembla porque el pequeño monstruo que ha convertido le hace daño aunque no lo vea y ama que sea así, tan dañado a su medida, como el mismo — Oh bastardo, sin padres, ahora verás lo que es el dolor — Culmina, para penetrarlo una dura vez más, por última vez, antes de llenarlo con un último gran insulto — Eres tan triste, tan patético y tan miserable que te enamoraste de Tony Stark.

Y Peter llora de nuevo.


End file.
